The Luckiest
by Bamfbugboy
Summary: - Sequel of Blind Nostalgia - A year later after Nicholas and Elirina have parted. Living apart has taken its toll on the two lovers, and only time will tell of how destiny works its mysterious webs of fate. [On indefinite hiatus.]
1. Distress

**A/N:**Well heres Act II. Again, for those of you that didn't catch it or if I forgot to write it, the prologue from Blind Nostalgia will be carried over into this sequel. I can't wait to get to this part of the story. Honestly though, I had to poke and prod at my muse for help on the last chapter of Blind Nostalgia, that's why it was a bit crappy... Damned muses and their refusal to inspire sometimes D:

Either way, thanks to all of you who have supported this story from day 1. You are all angels of joy and happiness! But all in all, I'm not kidding when I say that I get giddy when I read reviews. They make me so happy ;3. So thanks again!

The title of this portion of the series came to me after a lot of thought. Its based upon a song. It will make sense eventually! **Spoiler warning though**, if you listen to the song now, you may be taking away the sweet bliss of surprise later on...

**Oh and a side note:** this sequel will be swinging from Nicholas or Elirina's point of view, to give a grasp of what's going on or to give some perspective during their separation.

Edit: FIXED A MAJOR... INCONSISTENCY. Sorry about that, those of you that may have been confused.

* * *

**The Luckiest**

Act II

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Warcraft, I only own my characters._

_

* * *

_

_A year later._

The nightmares had become so repetitive, that I finally had to give into them. They suffocated my every extremity, tightening my mind, causing migraines and usually coughing fits. I became sick easily, in my weary state. The shamans of Orgrimmar could not understand such calls for illness. The symptoms were all wrong; they didn't match at all with the recorded sicknesses of the past. For a long while, I was worried that I was pregnant. The very idea shook me to pieces; in result, I avoided my mother, Erannar, and anyone who could tell. But both to my dismay, and relief, I wasn't. I was instead, just sick. In all honesty, I could not grasp the very intentions of the nightmares. It was as if I had angered some beautiful god in the sky, who was now raining terror upon me in my sleep. The Light, maybe? We all had betrayed it, we stole its grace for our purposes, twisted it to our appeals and uses. No... it wasn't that. It was like he had said. A lady of light, that watched over us both. Such beings had to have some other thing to do, some greater purpose, besides two normal creatures? Surely, such divine powers should be directed to leaders, rulers.. like Thrall or the King's son, of Stormwind. But alas, that was not so. Some entity in the heavens was using their authority on us both, and I still regretted it sometimes. I would look to my once companions, friends, whom I had cherished before my capture. But now, they... I could not relate to them as I usually could. It wasn't them. They had not changed. It had been me, for the rather. I despised it, I hated such an idea... but it was reality. And I could not hide from it, whether I tried or failed at doing so.

But, after time, the brain becomes too weak to hold on. Whether you have the pride of a single lion behind you, or the self-will of a hero, you at some point succumb to things that are stronger than you. A prisoner, no matter how clandestine or resilient they are, even they fall to the might of torture or questioning. We simply just cave in, after time. Its never an immediate thing. It takes time. And time is of the essence.

But if we could resist such things.... it would be sheer resistance to authority, it seems. They say that we can choose our own destiny... but really, destiny is shaped in the hands of the celestial. They know that we will stray, but it is in their plan. They know of these things. They expect it. And they know that at some point, we will return, and that is when we realize how merciful they really are. And that provides all the respect they need.

And in the time that I had returned, I had felt a connection grow again with my sister, Anissa. She seemed to give me some form of hope, though it disheartened me to keep such things from her. I wanted to explain the darkness that plagued me, made me look over my shoulder constantly. I wanted to diffuse some of the pressure onto her, so that I did not have to crumble beneath my family. Yet, I was helpless against my uncertainty. The very thing that drove me away from Shattrath, was holding me back again, binding me to its claws. I did not know whether or not I could tell her the truth.

In the end, I couldn't.

* * *

There is a mystical kind of feeling, when you realize that its your wedding day. It's every young girl's dream. To fall in love with a handsome, romantic man who could sweep you off your feet in the dream, and just indulge your lips with kisses. Every girl dreams of the flowing white dress, a bouquet of your favorite flowers, the smell of Spring in the air, the wind playing at your hair... and then down the aisle, the man you've waited years for. You can't wait to hold their hand, tickling their palm, trying to make them giggle before you, in the already felicitous atmosphere. You swear your love for that person, you tell them, _"Your cup will never empty, for I... will be your wine."_ You say those two euphonious words, whispering it, pouring all loyalty and honor in such words. The ring is placed on your finger, and the world seems to brighten. You both lean in, for just an innocent peck on the lips, when really two hearts are burning for the other. The night comes, and you're beaming with excitement, and you're whisked out into fantasy... marveling at just how lucky you really are.

But really? Does that really happen? It does. It really does. But I'm not _that_ lucky.

No, I wouldn't say its luck. I chose this. I had been given two options, and well, here I was. Sitting in the inn of the Scryer Tier, staring at my reflection. My sister and mother's attempts at making me look somewhat attractive for my "oh-so-special" day, seemed futile. My hair seemed flat, with interminable knots and tangles that wouldn't die without a fight. My eyes, sullen and puffy, like I had been crying for a very long time recently. Anissa tugged at it, trying earnestly to make due with what she had before her. An elf who looked like she had been ran over by a Kodo stampede. She groaned and shook her head, tilting my head so that I was staring into her eyes.

"Sissy, why do you look so... down? It's your wedding day. You should be delighted."

Delighted... not really. Its a day I had been dreading for months. I didn't reply, I closed me eyes and looked down again. "He can't really be that bad, can he? You've snagged a patient one, a loyal one at that too! You should have seen how many elves tried to fling onto him when word got around that you had been captured, and were being sent to Stormwind. But no," she saw my disdain and reprimanded it, "Oh Eli, I'm not kidding! He ignored it all, and stood firm and told them all, 'I know she's still alive, my Elirina is still alive and well. She's a fighter you know, always has been.'"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I refrained from doing so, when I saw my mother come in. Young and dainty, just like all the other elves were. Her hair was a faint amber, short and curled outward for the occasion, with the same milky colored skin. She narrowed her eyebrows when she saw that hardly any progress had been made. She shooed Anissa aside and took the comb and forcefully got the tangles out, as I bit my lip hard. "I really cannot comprehend why you're acting this way, Elirina. You act as if you're going to your own funeral. He's a wonderful elf, and you're his perfect match. You'll understand why your father and I chose him someday, and you'll thank us for it. Now, Anissa, please, help her become a bit more lively... Can't have such a sordid look on one's wedding! It would make for way too much gossip, too much drama. And it saddens me to hear the ladies speak of such nasty things, and about my own daughter!"

And with that, she left to return to the main hallway which lead into the room where I would be wed to Erannar, the utmost horrid choice of my parents. I became caught up in memories, as Anissa styled my hair, curling the ends in a wispy manner...

It had been less than two years ago, that I had discovered my fate. That like most elves my age, a suitor was to be picked for them by their parents. Erannar had been the son of a wealthy enchantress and paladin, who were friends with my parents. They themselves wanted the best for their son, who was prime in his youth, handsome and excited to see the new world. I was only twenty at the time. Two years after gaining "legal" authority over myself... yet, I was just as caged as many others were. It happened to nearly every child of any wealthy family of merchants or artisans. It was unfair, but that was the way life in Silvermoon worked. Being married young meant you were a respectful gentleman or lady, or in other words, you were "allowed" to become apart of the major social hierarchy of the upper class. Many were jealous of the middle class families, who were knitted together more tightly, bound by hardship, brought together by love for one another... like any _normal_ person. But honestly, the only reason that there weren't any arranged marriages, was because no one could afford the dowry that was legally needed for such marriages.

And so one evening, as I stayed in an inn nearby the Undercity, I received mail from my parents about the arrangement. Disgusted, I couldn't think for minutes as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had heard of the elf, Erannar. Prideful and cocksure, that's the two qualities that always turned me off from him. Sure, he was attractive. But that wasn't able to overcome his horrid personality. If he even had one, honestly. There were always women crowding around him, begging for him to notice them, to give them the light of day. He usually would stand around in the Bazaar of Silvermoon City, and soak it all up, before walking over to me, and smirking. Erannar knew ahead of time about the supposed marriage. He used to taunt me about it, tease me, but I had never believed a word of it.

But there it was in ink. Set in stone. Unchangeable. Definite. Unable to be stopped or controlled. And that's when I packed up my belongings, sent word to my parents that I had been sent away to the Hinterlands on a serious mission regarding the Alliance's standings there, and that it direly needing attending. And so I went. I spent less than a week there, patrolling – at least pretending to – the area and making up fake reports about travelers killing trolls, or watching small parties work together to overcome obstacles. Usually quite uneventful. Until I caught that courier with the "classified" documents that needed to reach Aries Peak. After intercepting the courier, I took his supplies and things, stashed them in my backpack and set course for Revantusk, to give word to Sylvannas. They were extremely incriminating documents apparently, because the courier himself was panicking beyond means, screaming that a war would break out if I gave them to anyone. I didn't actually read them, but I took his flailing about as a clear sign that something had to be done. And so it happened. The Alliance retaliated...

_No. Don't think about him. There is no need to think about him... And yet, here I am. _I stared at my reflection as Anissa finished curling the tips. She smiled, and half heartedly sighed."Well, at least you look pretty." Shrugging, I stood up, and brushed the dress I wore. It was your average wedding gown, delicate and fitted to my form. The white lace hung against my skin, flared at the cuffs and ends of the bottom part of the gown. The dress had a scoop neck, that revealed just enough to get a man curious enough to wonder. Adorned in my hair was a pale pink lily, that rested gently on my head. The bouquet was of a matching flower, as well. I wore my usual earrings, an emerald stud and one diamond on each side of the gem. Sighing, I rubbed my watery eye, running the makeup. "Eli, I just did your makeup, please don't cry."

"I'm not, they'res some dust in it or something." My sister just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on, it can't be all that bad. You're getting married to a handsome man, who seems to truly care about you. What could get you so down? You've been acting odd ever since you came home."

"It's just... I don't want to marry him. It's not by my own will, there's no previous connection, other than teasing or something of the sort. I don't feel anything for Erannar. It's just one of those things... that I would prefer didn't have to happen. He's such a snobby guy."

"But, I'm sure he's just doing that for show... you know how guys are in public, jerkish and a bit stuck up, but then, once you get them alone... You just have to look beyond that part, and wait for the good – "

And then word vomit bundled in the my throat, like bile or venom flicking out from my tongue... it all was tossed out. I couldn't retain it. I hadn't told a soul since I had left Ratchet. I was too confused, too lost still to understand what had been going on back then. I looked directly at Anissa, and began with a stern tone, "I can't love Erannar... I... I'm in love with someone else."

She eyed me peculiarly. "Really? You're kidding. You would have told me if you liked someone in Silvermoon or the Undercity."

"I'm not joking, he's just... not apart of the Horde." Her eyes went wide now, and she was the one who was shaking her head now.

"Now you're really pulling my leg. Seriously, Eli, don't joke like that. Who is it."

"I'm not." I said, almost blankly. She seemed to shrink before me, in a kind of panic that made her hard to be around. "Elirina, you can't..."

"We met in the Hinterlands, and it just... it took it's time, but it unraveled and became this.. this cyclone of thoughts and feelings." I closed my eyes, unable to not see his scarred face in my mind, eyes full of mystery and curiosity. An outstretched hand that wanted to just embrace me, feel my presence – to know that I was there, that I wasn't a figment of his imagination. But instead, it was my imagination that was playing tricks on me. I wanted to just run away now. I realized that I had made a horrible mistake a month after leaving Ratchet, and returning to Orgrimmar. I wanted to be with him, but I had been too damned stubborn, too hopeful, to give up on this life so easily.

"Wait...you don't mean to tell me you fell in love with the human who captured you, please tell me that's not it."

"I told you." I paused, "it just happened."

"Eli! Oh my god, do you know what you've done? It's..." she shook her head furiously now, "it's forbidden! How could you betray your family, your faction, and everything about this life! You go went and got yourself captured, and you ran off with a man who "seduced" you into whatever he wanted. Then sanity caught up with you, and you came home. Is that how it went? God, what would mother think! You would be the gossip of everywhere from Thunderbluff to Silvermoon! …Well, it's not going to happen again, Eli. You probably just lost your head, or you didn't know what was going on... I know how that is, but really! I would never go that low. Oh Eli, I can't believe this."

I frowned at Anissa. If only she could understand. Rather, she paced the room and bit her nail. I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her. "Anissa, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course, sis."

"Can't you see how miserable I look? How unhappy?"

"But you aren't giving him a – "

"I don't want to live like mother and father do. I don't want that kind of lifestyle. I've always recognized that desire, but I haven't acted on it. Instead, I let this happen. I let fear of the unknown shake me to pieces, and now I'm facing the consequences. Anissa, if you love me as a sister, you won't tell anyone what I've told you. But it's taken me a year to come to the fact that I can't live without this man. This _human _being, is someone who's captured me. Physically and emotionally, and I love them. It was wrong of me to leave him, to just break him like that."

Facing the ground, she let out a soft sigh before looking at me again. "I guess I can't stop you." I smiled somewhat, hugging her now.

"I know it's hard to understand, but you never know."

She nodded and returned the hug. "What's he look like? What kind of person is he?"

"Well... he's a warlock. I guess you could say he's somewhat muscular, I mean, I've never seen him fight hand to hand, unless it had something to do with magic. But how do I know how he got them. He has auburn hair, forest green eyes..." And again, a picture was being painted in my mind. Tall, an average body, and his trademark scars. "He's scarred from head to toe though on half his body."

"Wow, you mean like, battle scars... or what?"

"They're burns."

"Oh, that's a nasty burn."

"Indeed. Bad fire in Stormwind when he was a child."

"Ouch."

"But... beyond that. He's a bit moody. But he has a mind full of knowledge and ideas, hopes for the future. Oh! He's horribly sarcastic... and hypocritical. And he used to be an alcoholic but I honestly don't know how he's been since I lef – "

"Wait, wait. You're in love with _that_ kind of guy?"

"What kind of guy."

She shook her head and patted my shoulder. "Eli, he's certainly not my type, that's all I'll say."

"Oh, I'm not offended. I thought that at first. But he came around. He can be quite charming when he's in the mood."

"Oh... so did you, erm..." She stumbled, now unable to face me anymore.

"Oh! … Um, well... I'm not a virgin anymore, if that's what you were going to ask."

"I had a feeling."

"Oh come on, Anissa, you lost it a long time ago, to some guy you don't even see anymore."

"True, but he had the most entrancing eyes... you would have dived head of heels for him too, if you had seen him. If you had been my age..."

I couldn't help but laugh and smile for a moment. "I know it's not ideal, and he's not prince charming, but... he just tickles that side of me."

"Oh, he tickled alright – "

A knock resided, followed by my mother's voice, then the door opening. My mother instantly moved to me and straighted out any piece of my gown that was sitting wrong, or if my hair looked too flat in one area. She then turned to Anissa. "Anissa, come out here, it's nearly time for the ceremony to start! Eli, really, you could at least _fake_ a smile, if its that agonizing."

But even a smile seemed to elude me, as my sister and mother walked out the door, into the hallway where they would prepare themselves for the ceremony that would begin in only a few minutes. I began to felt sick to my stomach, and I couldn't stand without feeling light-headed. Leaning against a wall, I tried to shake the feeling off. I had to find a way out, there had to be... There had to be a way to run away. But what could be done? There were guards stationed about the Tier, that had been informed that a wedding would be taking place. Obviously, if they saw a bride running about that they would know that something was wrong and would probably escort me back to the main building. The fall from the Tier itself would break several of my bones, if not kill me. And that was something I didn't look forward to. No...the ideas were slipping from me, my chances were falling beneath my feet.

I pounded my fist against the wall and grinded my teeth. There wasn't a thing to do. The time was slipping from my fingers, I had to walk that aisle in mere minutes. I sunk to the floor beside me, holding my arms tightly around my chest, so that I didn't explode from the fear.

My uncle arrived soon after, with his ceremonial garments on, he pulled me up to him and curled my hair between his fingers. He frowned upon seeing my stained cheeks, but nevertheless he complimented me and tried to at least cheer me up. If anything, I appreciated his words, but I preferred the words of freedom instead. Sighing, he pulled me out of the tiny room and into the hallway. Merely steps away... strides to my fate.

But as the outside world began to reveal itself, I saw the storm brewing outside.

* * *

**A/N II:** Stay tuned ~ More to come. Tell me your thoughts... I know I jumped a bit ahead, but I feel that this is a good place to start things off.


	2. Snuff

**AN:** I have no idea what to title these chapters, so they're going to be empty until I think of something.

Thanks for reading, enjoy! I rewrote this chapter, because I felt that I could do much better, than what I had previously written. And this is the result!

Chapter 2

Snuff

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Warcraft, or any of the places mentioned, or NPCs.

I own my characters and plot.

* * *

"Nicholas, what arr ya doin'!"

I lifted my head from the counter, resting my cheek against my folded arms, shutting my eyes closed from the bright light of dawn. "Go away, I have a horribly massive headache."

"I wonda why! Quite a party it was last night, ey?" The dwarf sat down beside me in the World's End Tavern with a wide grin, as he recollected the events of the previous evening. He took a swig of his murky drink and laughed frivolously. "Found me self a lovely lass, with a firm arse and a soft bosom. She was quite a drinker as well, wasn't afraid ter 'ave plenty of fun."

"And how does this have any relation to me?"

"Come na, you used to love to talk about our luck."

"If you consider that luck, you really need to gamble more."

But the dwarf shook his head and nudged his old friend. "Really now, what's got yer like this. I come ta Shattrath afta' hearing these rumors about ya, come to see if they're true, an' I knew they were na'."

"What rumors." I asked blankly, denying my mind the ability to remember for itself.

"About yer affair with some elf in Ratchet a year ago. I finally found me way to this here city, and I find ya on the streets again, with yer succubus. Ya look like a mess, besides the usual effects from the ale. You look like ya 'ave been in a few fights, or yer 'aven't gotten any sleep lately."

I couldn't reply to that statement. There was no way of responding other than a grumble as I nuzzled my head deeper into my elbow, trying to block out light. It was too bright.

"Come na, why are ye here, yer usually off in Stormwind, drinkin' yer ale and tuggin' at a young lass' arse or 'and."

"I didn't want to live in that city anymore. It became too dull." I lied, groaning again.

"Too dull? That doesna sound like ya. You'll always loved tha' city, it was ya home. You enjoyed those years didn' ya? Really, Nicholas, I'm yer old friend. Just tell meh, are tha rumors true then?"

I sighed, unable to shake my old friend off. "Amos, you probably wouldn't be able to understand."

"Oh? Try meh."

"...They are." I sat up straight now, my heavy eyes peering deep at the dwarf hunter, in a serious tone. "I can't explain in words what happened, but I will tell you. It happened. But that's over now... I let her go, set her free, so that she could live her life again. It's what she wanted. I honestly don't know if any of it meant anything to her. She was so fickle, coming to me, then pulling away, constantly."

The dwarf frowned and patted his friend's shoulder, seemingly unperturbed by the fact. "Aye, that's women for yer, elves... or anyone else." He took another swig and nodded, "Lovely creatures though. Rather manipulative in tha' context."

"But that's the reason why I'm here. At least here, I don't have to think about that. Here... I don't have to worry about being called a traitor."

"Aye, that be true. Ya have na seen her since, ey?"

"I'm assuming that she's in Orgrimmar, soon to be married to her fiancé that apparently adored her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's happy. I always wonder, I always see these scenarios in my mind, possibilities of her being with me. It was so unpredictable... but in the end, it was right for her to leave. I at least hope she enjoyed part of it. Any of it, to the very least."

"Ah, so she didna return yer love in the end."

"I guess not, she isn't here. At least, she appeared to not want me in the end. I have no idea honestly. But for my own sake and sanity, I gave up on that hope. But if you've read the _Gadgetzan Gazette_ newspaper... she's getting married today, to that damned elf. So there's your answers."

I kept my answers short from then on. The memories had been revived in my mind as I leaned against the counter again. My pulse pounded in my ear and I couldn't think clearly. Thinking of her made my mind foggy, like a sailor lost at sea. The ocean was a cruel mistress, as Duncan had always called her. I clenched my right hand into a fist as I set it on the counter, trying desperately to push away the thoughts, the sensations that arose from the images of her. I could sometimes hear her voice in my ear, delicate and smooth, guiding me along sometimes. I could feel her arms around me, like she had done that night in Menethil, where she had calmed my nerves after I had told her about the scars. She was an empty comfort, a tease created by my nostalgic memories.

Ah, but it was mainly because of the ale. One of the _many_ pleasures of this life. The way it flows down your throat, tickles your esophagus as it trickles downward. It calms every aspect of your body, sends you into a whimsy state, leaves your worries behind. Healers even use it...helps disguise the pain in medical procedures, and is suitable for parties or events, why! It's a miracle, it must be. Right up there next to a child being born, or good fortune. But no one ever mentions the side effects. _Why_, you ask? Because they're too drunk to realize what's _really_ going on!

Amos left soon after, leaving me in the Tavern with everyone else who was drinking or having a chat with a companion or fellow soldier. I lifted my head up again, rubbing my strained eyes. I stood up from the barstool, to see that the building was only partly filled, with only murmurs and mumbling to fill the air. I wasn't sure if I had paid the bill of the previous evening, so I left a few gold on the wood beside me. Turning sluggishly, I looked outside to see the Terokkar sky dark and cloudy. Amos had mentioned the nasty weather, but I honestly had not been paying attention. The air was chilly, enough to make me pull out my cloak and wrap it around my shoulders. I only wore cloth trousers, a robe made of shadowweave cloth and comparable shoulder armor. My gloves were in my backpack that I had left in my inn room. I lifted the hood over my hair, shadowing my face slightly.

There were only a few people walking about the city that I had become accustomed to since arriving a year ago. Primarily the guards that rode about on their Elkks, which were large elephant like creatures, only with smaller tusks, that were shaded from an ivory purple to gray. But there were citizens, other adventurers who fought for either the Aldor or Scryers, but overall for their primary factions, the Horde or Alliance. Elysia and Allen had maneuvered their way to make it so that I was neutral in the divided city. Constantly I saw each side play pranks on the other, whether it was tainting victory soup, desecrating opposing Tiers, or slandering each other at public confrontations. The elves and draenei of the city were always at a bloodless war with each other, and I was pleased to not be apart of it. I usually did not wander from Tier to Tier, else I would gain contempt from both, or would be asked to be a spy for one or the other. Being neutral was a task in itself then, and such problems I tried to avoid. Instead, I worked for anyone in the Lower city, whether it was doing random jobs, scrounging up supplies for the infirmary, or being a messenger.

But after Elysia and Allen had left again for Stormwind, I had become a wanderer in a sense. I kept my ears open, trying to hear of what was going on in Azeroth, where I was most interested in Orgrimmar and Silvermoon. I had not yet given into the idea that she was gone, until only a few months ago. Before then, I had listened to the gossip of the few travelers who knew of such news, expecting to hear of weddings and then families starting. Yet I had heard of nothing, and hope had sparked into my mind in a way, until I heard about the official wedding plans for Elirina and Erannar Asterrian. After hearing of such things, my mind became mad with jealousy, twisted with anger towards her. I burned things in my inn's room, just sitting and watching the flames contort and destroy paper, or other worthless items. For the first day, I vented my anger through such a channel. The next evening, I drank the feeling away from my body, making me so drunken, that I could not even remember why I had done such a thing in the first place. My memory did not return to me until two days later, where I drank myself to pieces again. When I awoke again, Hesriel found me laying out in the Lower City, in an alley, miles from where I had originally been. I had been tempted to just waste away again, but she stopped me. She tried to calm me in the only way she knew of, seduction. It was useless, I could only sit there and watch blankly as she tried to tear my mind away from the gaping hole that was splitting it in two. After awhile, she decided to just sit with me in respect for my loyalty to the elf. I told her, "I'm _not_ like him. I don't want to betray her, not like _he_ will." She could only nod, as she returned to her original demon form, instead of the usual one that she would take in the past, of a human girl with reddish locks and glowing yellow eyes.

But she was watching me destroy myself. I didn't want to feel the way I did, as it ate me up inside like a plague or some infectious disease. My heart couldn't handle the feelings that swam in my stomach as I listened to more of the rumors of the elf that would soon be married in Shattrath. Apparently, the groom was being sent to the Outlands for military reasons regarding the Tempest Keep, in Netherstorm, and would otherwise be unable to attend the wedding if it were in Azeroth. And so the wedding was planned in the city, where I lived. I knew it meant a chance to see her again, to gaze from afar, and cringe at the very sight of her. But my heart refused such an offer. If I didn't see her, I would soon recover. The mind, afterall, is like a sieve. It only takes so long before memories fade, and are replaced with new ones. Seeing her would only reawaken old visions of the past, thus delaying the process.

However, my curiosity was getting the better of me, as I stared up at the Scryer Tier that day, the day of her wedding. Would she look beautiful in her gown? Would her eyes sparkle underneath that chandelier as she gracefully strode to the front of the aisle. And I couldn't help but play what was probably happening in my mind, the way her eyes would lightly close when she said the words of honor to the man. Lies, there was no honor in their marriage, there wouldn't be! But she would listen to him speak the words, watch his perfectly chizzled jaw speak the phrases to her, her heart pounding beneath her bodice. The bodice, that I had delicately uncovered when we made love, the same one... Did sensations creep up her spine when she remembered? If she even remembered such details? And that was if she had even enjoyed that evening. He would place the ring on her finger. They would lean in, his lips meshing with hers for a single moment. But in that moment, she was his. They would run off to their honeymoon before he would leave for Tempest Keep. His hand on her shoulder, delicately running up the side of her neck, he would undress her, then make her come alive. Twinge at his touch, tremble beneath his hands, shudder with soft breaths. I had to clench a fist in order to take it, as I tugged at my hair. I couldn't handle seeing the images in my mind – it wasn't meant to be, that was wrong! It wasn't supposed to end that way. She was supposed to be with me. The Lady of Light had forsaken me, leaving me in a trail of dust. I had not experienced a vision of the future since Ratchet. It made me frustrated, as I had become dependent on seeing such things. And the anxiety clumped in my chest as I began to drown in envy. But what the hell could I do. Elirina was so far away.

_But for_ _God's sake_! I was a Warlock, couldn't I just kill him in cold blood, then take her away with me? Couldn't I just kill the naïve paladin with my Fel magic? Couldn't I just make his body sing with agony as I siphoned his life away, laughing at him, taunting him, yelling at him for daring to take _my_ Eli from me? But then our eyes would meet, Eli's and my own. She would be in horror at the gruesome sight before me, her groom's body contorted and maimed from Hesriel's whip and talons. Her eyes would be wide with fear, and instead of freedom, she would crumble beneath me in fear to disobey me. It would look like I possessed her like an object, from her point of view, that I wanted her all for myself. That was something I did not want. I did not want to fight for her as if she were an item, or some object at my disposal. I wanted her to come to me by her own free will. Capturing her only made her resistant and angry. I just had to have her in my arms, where she could hold me in return.

As I craned my neck to see the edge of the tier, I was heavily tempted to just go up there, and see what was going on. But I looked away. _No. Just walk away. _And so I did. I walked down into the Lower City again, in the Northern region of the area to the Arakkoa nests. It was basically what I did everyday. Go from faction to faction in the Lower City, and just ask if there was anything that needed to be done. I took care of things that they could not attend to, or things they honestly did not want to themselves. There was a group of bird-men standing around a transmutation circle, chanting. In the circle was a skull with ruffled feathers. A funeral? Maybe...

I stood there, out of respect, until they recognized me. It took a few minutes, but the taller one with the cowl over his face looked over to see me. A bag of flesh standing next to them. Also... it took them a few seconds for them to realize that it was me. "Crrrrawk, Niccccholas. Glad you couuuld come. I have just the thing for you to do."

The leader of the group of birds turned to its fellowship and sqawked, ordering for one of them to get something from the stores. "Yesss... an extremely _special_ item was requested of uss....crraawk!" And the creature began to cackle with its right arm twitching some. He laughed wildly until the other bird-man came, with a vial that held a bright yellow substance in it. The leader dipped his head in thanks and turned back to the human. "I'mmm sure you're curiouss what this is, hmm?"

"Not really. If its poisonous, or toxic, let me know, if you could do so kindly."

"Just don't spill it anywhere... you don't want bigger."

"Winterfall Fire Water? Is that what this is?"

"Nottt, exaactly." The creature smirked and laughed again. "Yoouu seee that Tier over yoonnder?"

It pointed in the air and I realized that it was the Scryer Tier.

"What of it."

"Theree's a mann there. An elf. He came to mee about a week ago... asking for something to help a tiny... problem of his. Neededd it readdy... by tonight." The bird couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, as others around him chuckled as well. I blinked and looked down at the liquid, and nearly threw it out of my hands, only to be stopped by his talon's reaching out across me and mere inches from my neck. "CRAAAWK. Thisss man, has paaid alott, for this itemm... don't drop it, daamage it.. Or you'll be receiving a speciiaaal greeting from uss."

And I felt disgusted by what I held in my hands. A liquid that _he_ would use most presumably the night of his honeymoon, when _he_ was going to be with _her_. So he felt a bit inadequate in that area, hm? Guess he wasn't so perfect after all. And I joined in on the laughter until a wicked idea came into my mind. "So... out of curiosity, has this man paid already?"

The creature nodded, somewhat distracted by another of his own followers. I smirked, turning to walk away towards the Tier. However, along the way, I walked by a cooking area, asking for some spices, preferably ones that made foods... rather hot. The draenei working there happily obliged, unaware that she was helping me with my own, factionless prank against an elf. After a good ways away, I poured an overly generous amount of the grounded pepper into the vial, swishing the thing around gently until mixed. I walked around the Lower City in search of an alchemist next. I soon found one, huddled over a set of bottles, vials and flasks. He was an undead, who mumbled things to himself and wouldn't have noticed me, had I not coughed. He looked up, acknowledging me, but not giving me the light of day.

"What do you want?"

"Have any Noggenfogger elixir?" I asked.

The undead rolled his eyes, if he had any, and continued with his work. "Why would I carry an item that's sold in Kalimdor."

"It was merely curiosity... I'm figuring that's a no. Oh well... do you have... hm.." And I was trying to extract the memory of when Elysia was showing us all her spell book, with enchantments, incantations and formulas for certain alchemical transmutations and mixtures. I blinked. "Pygmy Oil?"

He looked up at me, and sighed, moving away from his own flask and into some crates beside him. He shuffled through miniature flasks, until pulling out a small vial of the Oil. "10 gold."

I nodded, pulling out a small sack of coins from my inner pocket. Seemed reasonable for what I was intending to use it for. I pulled out 10 gold coins, grabbed the vial and walked away. Again, once I was a ways away, I poured the all of the oil into the vial, grinning wickedly. _Heh. He'll have a 'special' night alright, the bastard. Hope his cock shrivels up like a dead animal in agony. _

I walked towards the Scryer Tier, confident with my malicious plan. I wanted to make him suffer, as a form of revenge for his indirect actions against me. But it all made me laugh. What a surprise she would find! _Oh, I'm sure you'll be disappointed... Mmm, I guess your perfect elven prince isn't so "perfect" after all. He's flawed. Nothing's perfect. _This feeling of absent-minded victory made my pride swell, and I felt like I had beaten this elf at something. All... I had to do... was find him. Hah! _God I hope he gives a tip, will make everything that bit more ironic._ I tried to ignore the idea however, that she would still be his. Whether I was winning this tiny battle, he still won the war. He still would have her as his, by contract. They would be together. He could cheat, lie, or beat her to death... and she wouldn't be able to do a thing, because she had never seemed like the vengeful type. No, that elf probably would take it, and just live her life.

And it would be _his_ children that she would bare, _his_ children that she had to take care of, _his_ children that she had to love and nurture, _his_ children that would hold her back, keeping her away from any chance of escaping him. Some motherly intuition would bind her to them, and it would be her duty to protect them, whether they were hell raisers, or innocent angels... she couldn't, by some maidenly contract, abandon them. Jealousy burned my blood, injecting spite and animosity into my veins, so that it surged throughout my body like poison. I wanted nothing more for this to be a bad dream, and for it to end. Would it ever? Would my mind be someday freed of her grip? Would her fangs someday be ripped from my memory, and I could live on with my life? Probably not. Not if I saw her again.

It began to rain as I stood on the platform that would take me up to the top. Just tiny droplets at first, which soon developed into the notorious kind of storm that the Outlands was known for. Netherstorms, which were the equivalent to ice storms in Azeroth, consisted of howling winds and icy rain. They were usually rather violent and caused plenty of damage to nearby buildings. Being caught in one was bad all in itself. But I didn't mind, for the moment, the weather seemed simply mild, for the guards wouldn't be outside if it were any worse. At the top of the tier, I walked slowly as I looked around. It was indeed decorated for a ceremony, with wreath flowers and lanterns. I figured the wedding would still go on, rain or shine, if they were that determined. The groom was afterall, leaving soon. His package, needed to be delivered.

I headed to the inn, assuming that he would be getting dressed in the tiny confounds of a room, preparing, reading over his lines... making sure that everything would be flawless. Dressed in ceremonial robes, hair clean and unmatted, eyes stern and glowing... I could vision it all in my head, and the very sight of it wanted me to rip my mind to pieces, to break away from its vile hold. But I continued walking, anger simmering in my chest like a pressure that nearly wanted to break my lungs. I felt hellfire swirl inside me, could hear the voices of demons, egging me on, telling me to just kill the man. _Kill... kill him, Nicholas... take out your years of suffering out on him. You want her all for yourself, you don't think he deserves her... then take her for yourself. You don't have to share, if there's no competition. You could just do it so easily_, the words were rather persuasive, and I nearly decided to do such,_... a chaos bolt to the chest, and all your problems... evaporating into thin air, as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. _The demon's voice was alluring, tempting me to do such things. His points were obvious, but I still could not help but crumble from within, and my conscience always seemed to speak up against such thoughts. It would yell back at the creature of my mind's creation. _But don't you see, she won't love me! Whether he's dead or not, she'll always been in conflict with her own sanity, her own inner voice, telling her what to do! Its why she isn't here in the first place... If she wanted me, wouldn't she have escaped on her own? She's a strong elf, she wouldn't let people like her family hold her back. _And even this was true. She had not sought me out in the city, and there were no rumors of her trying to make contact with me either. No.. she had to be content with her own life.. She must have been.

Then what the hell was I doing on this Tier?

I couldn't remember for a moment, until the wrath boiled in my stomach, rising like bile into my throat. Right. _Him. I have to find that sleazy elf. _And so I continued to the inn, walking inside. My nostrils filled with a floral scent, lilies. What a charming fragrance...however, it sent back a memory to my mind...

Elirina was bathing while on the boat to Ratchet, the night before our arrival. I had been outside the room, waiting for the elf to finish, so that I could bathe myself. She was singing in Thalassian, her pipes full and gentle as she sung. I listened to her. The song sounded lamentful, yet intriguing. I had never heard an elf sing before, and it was like chimes in the wind, far off... gliding with the breeze outside. The lyrics were carried throughout the boat, and I was sure Anders was unhappy about such. Her voice crescendoed, increased its pitch, and the words were flowing in my ears – the song turned joyful. I had shut my eyes and had visioned what I believed to be what was going on in her song. The vision translated itself into being our story, distraught and broken at first, but as the seems began to tie together, things changed. I could feel her enchantment and elfish nature in the notes, feeling the rush of emotion in my stomach, rising up my esophagus, diffusing to other parts of the body. However, her voice soon became hushed, and silence filled the air. Blinking, I had come back to reality, and knocked. Before she could reply, I opened the door and walked in. She stood from the tub, wringing out her soaking wet hair. She noticed me staring at her body, and blushed, covering herself up with her towel.

"Nii...Nicholas. Didn't see you there."

I nodded, grinning somewhat, as I moved over to where she stood. _Being modest, again._ Like a little lady. I placed my hands on her hips, leaning my head so that it rested on her wet forehead. She smelled divine, floral. "You smell nice." I spoke softly.

"Oh..." embarrassed, she looked away, her body was becoming molten fire beneath my hands, she was flaring up. "Elysia gave these herbs to me. A special gift, case we never see each other again. She gave me a whole stack."

"How kind of her."

The air was steamy, heavy with water vapor. My hands slid up her back. Lust shadowed my vision, and my eyes became hazy. She could sense it too, the rising tension of two bodies in the air. I didn't realize that I had been pulling slowly at the towel covering her throughout this time. She hadn't resisted; instead, she seemed to help me, by wriggling out of the towel herself. She let my fingers do the talking, exploring her back and trailing down her spine. Involuntarily, she seemed to arch herself to me, drawing her closer. The towel soon fell, and she was naked before me. Her breath came sharply as my hand came and grasped her neck, craning it to me. I was about to lean in, before another heavy knocking came at the door.

"Nicholas." A voice called, Allen's.

I sighed, closing my eyes. With her thoughts slamming into her brain, Elirina quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't face me. "What, Allen."

"Duncan wants to see you..."

And so I had left Elirina to the cabin by herself, with the voidwalker in charge. I almost unwillingly had gone to Duncan, furiously impatient with him. I simply just wanted to be with her, feel her gasp against my lips, have her shudder in sheer sensual agony. We were so close. So close to the brink of madness, of desire. And she was letting herself fall there, there was nothing holding her back...

Until the next day.

The memory faded from my mind, as I wretchedly brought myself back to reality. I didn't want to think about such things, such confusing thoughts. I had a purpose at the time, a reason for being there. I just had to get that silly job done... and then I could leave, without having seen her, without hearing her, just leave, and never look back. It was so simple, yet I was making it so complicated.

I asked the elven innkeeper where Erannar Asterrian, the groom, was in the inn. I showed her the package, and she nodded. Pointing down the hall, she said, "The third door on your left, better hurry. I hear it's about to start soon."

I quickly thanked her, and made my way down the hallway, down to the third door. I stood before this door, anger churning again, that soon was forcefully repressed into some dark corner of my mind. Sighing, I knocked and waited. There was a shuffling inside, a cough, and then the door was opened.

Standing before me, was an elf of about 23 years of age, tall, muscular. His crimson hair was short and spiked, coming down to just the nape of his neck in length. He wore a ceremonial gown, ornate and bejeweled – he was rich, obviously. His ears were long, pointed upward and delicate, like most elves. The elf's eyes peered down at me, as he was taller than I was. He raised an eyebrow, before seeing the package in my hands.

"Oh! You're the Arakkoa messenger boy, delightful, paid one hundred gold for this to be delivered on time... I have to make a stern impression on her, she's so damned resistant. But that's why I love her. Got to love the one's that put up a fight, right? She's the first one who hasn't _tried_, to sleep with me. But that will end, tonight." He smiled, and I could see that just by judging by his looks, he had probably misled several other women that _he _was charming and perfect, when he too, was flawed. I was clenching my fists, as envy snaked its way up my spine, infecting my heart and mind. "Don't understand what she doesn't like. But either way, you know, just takes one night to leave her wanting more. Least until she's pregnant. Yet it still confuses me."

And I kept screaming in my mind why she didn't want him. _Because you're a jerk, because you're snobby, and prideful, because you don't really care about her. Because your head's bloated by your pride._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out three silver coins, handing them to me. As he did so, he finally noticed the burn scars. "Oh, what a horrid scar you have there! Looks brutal. Heh, and I thought _I_ had it bad. Bet that turns the ladies away instantly."

I blinked, biting my lip. _JUST BURN HIM WITH HELLFIRE NICHOLAS. SHUT HIS MOUTH FOR GOOD. _The demon yelled at me, nearly convincing me again. I felt the sparks between my fingers, I felt the Fel magick egging me on... _Just one hit to the chest, just... have to aim correctly._

_No. I can't. _My conscience reminded me.

_BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER, NICHOLAS. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE HER UNHAPPY WITH THIS MAN?! _A solid point. I did not want to leave her in the confines of this horrible piece of filth. But I still couldn't... I couldn't force myself to take his life. Not when she was so close to me.

"Maybe she doesn't love you." I muttered, walking away.

"Excuse me?" Erannar asked, "What did you just say?"

I turned around. "Maybe she doesn't love you!" I yelled, the glowing red, piercing into his eyes. Demonic tongue was twisting around my voice, "You don't deserve her... she deserves someone who can make her happy, instead of using her until she's no longer 'fun'"

The elf stared at me, "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know her. How dare you say that!"

"Yea, well I'm sure I fucking know her more than you. I'm sure you don't care about how she feels, how she thinks, what she wants in life. If you did, you wouldn't be forcing this on her!"

Angered, the elf lunged at me, throwing a punch. I was unprepared and I felt the impact, pushing me against the opposite door. Sitting on the ground, I rubbed my lip, noticing that he had drawn blood. "Oh, so you want to play that game, hm?"

"Bring it on, you feeble human! Let me give you a few more scars on that ugly face of yours!"

I growled, allowing the Fel magick to swirl inside of me up to the point where it was visible around me. I lost it. I let my emotions take control, let my envy consume me. The magick twisted about my frame as I stood up, forming a spiral around me. Fel fire was ignited between my fingers as I moved to throw a punch of my own into his chest. Surprised by my own sudden strength, the elf blocked my hand with his forearm, where I grabbed onto it. He instantly began to scream as the fire burned his flesh, playing off of his own holy magick and twisting it to fight against him. The vines of magick wrapped around his arm, latching on like a leech, sucking energy from him into me. When he was weakened, I lifted his body and threw him across the hallway, so that he was outside in the pouring rain. Grinning, I made my way over to his lurching frame, as he clutched his wounded arm.

"What in the hell did you do to me...Gaah..." He grimaced, his body contorting violently.

The innkeeper and other people who had been staying in the common room of the inn came outside, shocked to see the elf in such agony. They shrunk in form at the sight of me, standing a good distance away. The demonic voice was laughing, proud of what I had done_. Give him one last gift, Nicholas... make sure he never forgets..._It hissed, commanding me.

I lifted the man from his collar. "Still think you're all that, hm? That you're so perfect, so strong?"

"Nn...noo." He stumbled, writhing infront of me.

"Well, good. Glad that we could come to this agreement." I smirked, dragging his body to the edge of the Tier, hanging him over the ledge. "But I'm sad to say, that you wasted one hundred gold for nothing... that's for sure. Because if you dare, leave a finger on her body..."

But I was interrupted by two shrilly screams. I turned, distracted, to see two female elves staring in shock at me. One looked older than the other, though they looked related. Mother and daughter? Yes... the younger looking one, which was... Elirina had described her sister to me before, and that was her, Anissa. Anissa was clutching her mother tightly in fear. I sighed mentally, realizing what I had done. The spiral of magick simmered into nothingness, evaporating from my body. I lifted the elf one more time over the cliff, continuing what I had said. "If you dare, lay your hands on her body, even dare to undress her, I will come find you. You don't deserve her; she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you do. She's so much more than a beautiful, dainty elf. But you could never _understand_ that kind of creature, could you? You're too damned interested in her breasts to actually pay attention!"

I tossed him aside, back onto the Tier. I looked at the two elves huddled together again, looking straight at Anissa. I heard her gasp when I began to walk away. But I didn't look back, out of embarrassment and the fear that I would do something that was even more stupid. But that look in her sister's eyes... as if she knew who I was.


	3. Sound of Madness

**Chapter 3**

Sound of Madness

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own World of Warcraft or NPCs or places mentioned. My characters and plot are mine, however._

Edited lots of this. Nearly all of it, actually. Please reread the entire thing, in order to fully recap what happened, and the new stuff that's been entered. I really hope it's an improvement from before. Certainly, this will put me in the right direction for a plot line, and something other than filler junk.

* * *

I could hardly breathe as I walked down the hallway, leading out of the inn. I couldn't handle it – I couldn't handle the anticipation, the fear of what was to come. It was overwhelming, worse than I could imagine. And it was only filling my body, drowning my mind and hanging on my bones like dead weight. Nothing could be done, nothing... nothing at all. I didn't feel anything, as I walked on, walking like a convict to my execution. Erannar, my mother... my executioners. Hell, they should have been wearing dark, draping cloaks – it was already quite depressing, a little more wouldn't hurt! My head was down, unable to face the world I was merely seconds away from. The life... that I had somehow chosen, by mistake... I was a fool. There was no one to rescue me, no one to whisk me away, as my heart couldn't help but hope. I needed a miracle, a chance for this to all be nothing but a bad dream, a nightmare.

The nightmare was spinning webs of fear, where arachnids were biting down into my veins, injecting venom and animosity at my foolishness. What on Earth was I doing? Why was I letting this happen? I was strong, I wasn't a coward... of course, that was in the eyes of battle. Was this a battle? Was this a war? No it wasn't... and I couldn't gather the strength to fight it. Weariness plagued my thoughts, and I was close to giving into it, to succumbing to such a life, and letting the past be the past. Memories... were just that, memories. Visions of a blissful world, sensations, emotions... that probably would never arise in my soul again. _His_ vision of a blissful world, the sensations that _he_ had sent down my spine, the emotions _his_ voice garnished into my heart. It's actually quite funny... I could almost hear him yelling, yelling something in the distance... but it seemed like a memory, that was coming to life in my mind. That changed... when my Uncle and I were running to the common room to see what the yelling was all about.

My uncle and I noticed that it was empty, and that the yelling had stopped. No one, not even the innkeeper was inside. From outside, I could hear loud noises, groaning and hurried voices, voices that did not match the yelling. I recognized my mother, screaming at someone. I could not make out the words, however. My uncle and I rushed out of the inn, to see that it was pouring, and Erannar, laying on his back, writhing in agony. There was a burn on his right forearm, and my mother was attending to it. I gasped, shocked. _What on Earth happened? _I looked to my left to see Anissa, stunned. I moved over to her, kneeling beside her, making sure to not tear the dress. "Sis, what happened? What happened to Erannar?"

She turned her drenched head to me, and she blinked, as if she didn't recognize me. I returned her stare for a few minutes, before shaking her some. "Sis, come on, snap out of it."

"He... they got into a fight, I guess. Erannar, and this man..."

"And?"

"Well... I don't know why,... well... I guess you could say – "

But my mother interrupted her response. "Elirina! My god, what on Earth are you doing. Why aren't you helping me with Erannar's wound? Are you blind! Come here."

I sighed, nodding. I moved beside Erannar and leaned over his body, looking at the burn. Fel Magick simmered in it, trickling throughout the wound. "It's Fel Magick, mother. I can't do anything about that."

My mother became very angry. She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "Now, Elirina. How many times do I have to tell you. Help your fiancée! Look at him, he's in pain! Do something about the pain!"

"Mother...you don't understand..." I closed my eyes, and looked at my hands, trying to conjure holy magic to my fingertips. Once the glow appeared, I placed them on Erannar's broken flesh, only to be electrocuted, in a way, by the opposing demonic magic. "Fel Magic is incurable by Paladins. I don't know how to treat it. You'll just have to bandage it, suppress the pain until it wears off."

I blinked, looking up again, pushing the soaking wet hair from my face. _So much for all that time spent trying to make me look decent, _I thought, sighing. In the distance, I saw a figure standing by the elevator leading to the Lower City. It was quite far away, and I could hardly see them. The figure seemed to turn and face me. I couldn't make out who it was, until I squinted my eyes. Tall in stature, with a lean, but not muscular body that was hidden by a draping cloak, a hood that hid most of his face, bangs covering a portion of it, hiding something, broken flesh from what I could tell...

My heart stopped. My body froze, as I took in a deep breath. Him._ He must have done it. I should have known... Should have known he would find out, should have known he would do something stupid like this. _Our eyes met in the distance, and I could almost see the hurt, the agony hazing his green orbs. There was also a bit of hatred, annoyance. He turned away, walking onto the elevator. He didn't look at me again. My heart lurched when he did this. _No!_ I screamed in my mind, _NO. I cannot lose him again, not after I've..._ I wanted nothing more to just make a break for it, to just run up to him, to beg for his forgiveness, to just break free. There was nothing worse in life than feeling like a caged bird, and I knew this feeling all too well by now. There had been no escape for so long, but now... there he was. All I had to do, was just lift my feet off the ground, and run, catch him before he did something else that was stupid, something –

"Elirina – "

My train of thought broke, and I was dragged back to reality. I couldn't. I could never run in this dress first of all, with these slippers. I could never catch him. And what if he didn't want me. What if he had moved on?

And yet, why would he come here, if he didn't want a chance. It was my only spark of hope.

I turned to my mother again, "Mother, I need to talk to Anissa for a moment, if you don't mind. I'm sure you can bandage him."

She sighed, too preoccupied by the moaning elf that had always appeared to be tough, unbeatable. But now, I could see that such a smirk would never return to his face, so long as Nicholas was still alive. Erannar's pride was bruised, and it was obvious – he was horrible at faking. I watched as my mother and uncle lifted Erannar up by the shoulders, placing one arm around their own shoulders, dragging him inside the inn. Anissa looked up again as we both stood up. "Eli, was that...?"

I nodded, feeling bile rise in my throat. I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling sick from anxiety. "Anissa... I don't feel good."

"Elirina, you know what you have to do! You have to run after him. You _can't_ let him go."

With butterflies in my stomach, I stuttered a reply, "Oh sis, I know... I really do. But, I can't... I'm afraid. What if he doesn't want me?"

"Eli, don't think that way."

"Well, I can't catch up with him in this dress."

"We can fix that."

Anissa bent down, and began to rip at the dress. I gasped, pulling away. "I'd rather you don't... it's a nice dress. You don't get dresses like this everyday."

"Actually, I do." She smiled, and I nudged her playfully.

"I guess I'll just try not to trip." I looked back at Anissa before walking off. "Sis, I'll see you again, definitely. Take care of yourself. See you soon."

I hugged my sister thoughtfully, before I took off the shoes, handing them to her. "I won't need these." I smiled half-heartedly and walked away. "Tell Mother and Erannar that I wouldn't be a good wife anyways. I'm sure she'll agree."

The rain was pounding against my body, heavy and constant. I was cold, stiff and cautious while running. I was soaked to the bone, and my teeth began to clatter. _This is a horrible day for a wedding... anyways, it won't be a shock for either of them._ The clouds were terrifying, dark, and heavy. I could hear the thunder, and see the lightning flash in the distance. I moved quickly, gathering the dress in my hands. I ran to the elevator, ignoring the guards that asked what I was doing. They knew there was supposed to be a wedding going on, and they would be confused to see a bride to be running away. I didn't look back, just kept running. They noticed me, unfortunately, and began to chase after me. I panicked, running faster. Once I made it to the area where the elevator would come up, I panted, trying to catch my breath, begging the elevator to come up quicker. _Come on, come on... _The guards were nearly right on my tail when I got on the elevator, begging it to go down faster. Thankfully, I beat them. I expelled a sigh of relief once down in the Lower City. I ran over to a guard on an Elkk, who was standing under a shade covering, to ask if they had seen a warlock walking by.

"Yes... there was one walking by a few minutes ago, went over yonder," she pointed, showing me the way. Southwest. "He looked pretty messed up, as if something terrible had happened to him. You shouldn't be in the rain, it's not good to be running around in Netherstorms."

"Yes, I know, I know it's dangerous, but it's important... he's the one, did you speak to him at all?"

"No, again, he looked like he wanted to be left alone. He'd probably try to kill me if I asked anything of him"

"Okay... thank you..." I paused, about to run off, only to look back and apologize. "I'm sorry... he's just in a bad mood. He's a nice person, once you get to know him."

She nodded, smiling half-heartedly. and continued her patrol on the Terrace.

_You would be kidding yourself to call him nice._ My conscience nagged me. _He nearly killed Erannar... and you're calling him nice. He nearly threw him off the Tier... Well, I'm sure he deserved it. I would have done it too, if I could. Definitely... yes, he isn't Prince Charming... and he certainly isn't someone as handsome as Kael'Thas, but certainly... it's there._ I wouldn't be running after him if there wasn't something inside my body and mind that kept me going. It was foolish, yes, maybe hopeless, yes, but it had to happen... I had to make things right.

I walked down the ramp, running again to the pathway leading lower into the city, searching for him in the rain. I looked over my shoulder for a moment, and noticed that the guards from before were running in my direction. I grinded my teeth, ticked off. I tried to lose them, by winding my way through the closed stands in the Lower City, trying to shake them off. Unfortunately, I tripped on my dress, crashing to the ground. My jaw hit a nearby ledge on the ground, and I groaned in pain. Thankfully, I was hidden by a nearby stand, and they ran right past me. I waited a few moments, then looked up, to see no guards in sight. I sat with my legs folded, feeling my chin. The impact had drawn blood to my lip, and I pressed against it, feeling a bruise there. There was a cut on my upper lip, and it stung horribly. My eyes filled with water, and in a way, I crumbled there, curling into a ball and laying back against the wet ground. I was drained, broken by loneliness and helplessness. It simply was just overwhelming, and I couldn't help it. I cried there for maybe twenty minutes, recapping old memories of Nicholas and the time away from him. My heart lurched and contorted until I finally shut back the sudden pinch of self loathing and anguish. I stood up again, and looked down to see that the dress was torn, as if someone had slashed at it with a knife at the knee. I clenched my fists, ignoring it, and walked on in search of him.

* * *

The cool evening air nipped at my nerves, the smell of pine trees filled my nostrils. The wind blew through my hair, tugging gently at the roots. A soft sigh escaped my lips, as I looked down at my wife, who was laying beside me on the grass. She was sleeping, her eyes closed and peaceful. Her auburn hair was in curls, laying delicately on her shoulders. There was a blanket beneath us both, one made of soft imbued netherweave. My hands grazed the delicate fabric, as they found their way up to her neck. I turned to my side, pushing a stray hair away from her face. I leaned over her, with a devilish grin on my face. My fingers trailed over her cheek, over her lips and down to her stomach.

I smiled, feeling the lump there. She was five months in, still early... still new to me, to us both. I noticed she was waking up, and she yawned. Her lips curled into a smile as our eyes met. She sat up, looking directly at me. Nothing was spoken between us verbally, but our eyes said it all. My arms came around her, and I cradled her to me, her head against my chest. I stroked her hair, twisting the strands between my fingers. I whispered something to her, asking her if she slept well. She nodded, clinging onto me tighter. She was so warm, so full, so alive. How did I feel against her? Did I give her this kind of comfort? Did I give her this feeling, did she feel safe in my arms? Free? I hoped so.

In sudden desperation, I lifted her chin so that our lips could easily meet. She grinned, lifting her arms around my neck, her hands running through my hair. I grasped her closer, closing the gap between us. My hands trailed down her back, moving over her spine, to her stomach. I caressed the bulge, almost feeling the surge of life beneath my fingers. The kiss remained innocent, as she felt self conscious with a child inside her body. But I made my advances despite her attempts to ward me off. My hands lifted up to her chest beneath her blouse, running the tips over her taut peaks. A moan fell from her lips, letting the chilly air harden her frame.

"_Nicholas...you work wonders on my soul," _She spoke elegantly to me, with heated breaths and panting. Her pale hand came to caress my cheek, her fingertips gliding over the broken flesh, "..._ whether its your mind, or your touch... My dearest, Nicholas – "_

" – Nicholas! Wake up!"

I groaned, pulling my arms over my face, blocking out the candlelight in the Tavern. "Go away, sleeping at the moment."

But hands came and shook me, jolting my body awake. I growled as my eyes opened fully to see the bartender beside me, looking at me defensively. Sighing, I calmed down, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was the first time in so long... that I had seen the Lady of Light, and heard her speak to me. She was telling me things, telling me not to lose faith. Not to give in, to resist my wrathful emotions, that they were only going to drive me insane, and that they could someday kill me. And it had been _her_, her... married to me? My wife? A child on the way. My heart couldn't help but lurch at the idea... it seemed so real, in the dream. But such things seemed too far away, too far from my grasp. Unattainable. _No, it was just... a silly dream_. I shook my head, looking around the Tavern. "How long have I been asleep..."

"About two hours, right here. Ale really knocked you out."

"Yea, it does that."

The bartender, a Broken with his pale blue hair tied back and gray eyes, was cleaning some mugs after waking me up. "There's someone here to see you."

"Well, tell 'em to get the hell away. I'm not doing any more jobs today."

The man sighed, put down the mug and stared at me. "I'm not that kind of person. I'm just the messenger. Look, they're sitting in the table over there, around the corner, wrapped in a brown, torn up cloak. Much quieter over there. Wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh please, I'm not a man that deals with important things."

He shrugged, "Again, I'm just giving out the message. She wanted me to tell you all that. Figured you'd come, I guess."

I closed my eyes, of course it would be a _she_.

"Fine. Around the corner, you said?"

"Yea, over there." He pointed, pointing to the back end of the World's End Tavern, where it was indeed, quiet. There was a veil between the two areas, I figured that was where the "shady" dealings took place. I stood up, dusting off whatever debris on my robe. Casually I walked over there, where the bartender had directed.

I had notions about who it was. It was most likely her. That stupid elf. Just what I needed, while I was in a piss poor mood. What the hell did she want? Rubbing it in? To mock me? Laugh? Or would she beg for my forgiveness, realizing what a stupid mistake she had made. Would she cry? Bribe me with her calls of eternal loyalty, pledge her faithfulness to me, if I just saved her from that elf? Would she say that she loved me? Hated me? Wanted to forget me? Wanted to let go? Would she want _any_ of these things?

Of course, that was if it was _her_. In fact, it could be any woman sitting on the other side of the corner. Could be Hessa, disguised as a female, trying to win me over. She knew that today was the wedding day, and I had a feeling she would try to sway my mind, make me forget about the elf, in the only way she knew. I honestly did not know, until I turned the corner.

To be honest, I had no idea who's eyes were staring back at me from across the way. I blinked, surprised that it was someone... whom I did not recognize. Whoever she was, she was hidden beneath a large ebony cloak, but I could see the bottom half of her face. She had curvaceous lips that formed a wicked grin when I approached the table. She beckoned for me to sit down across from her with long, pointed claws that seemed to slither from the confines of the cloak. They certainly were not human... I sat down across from the creature, woman, whatever you wanted to call her. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed the tail, swaying from side to side behind her. It was that of a succubus's...but she... she was not Hesriel. No, she was a stranger, unfamiliar entirely.

"And you are?"

The creature looked up, and in the faint light, I could see a smirk on her face.

"You may call me Iskarei." She pulled a stack of documents from her cloak, placing them onto the table. I lifted an eyebrow. _Since when did demons like her spend time with physical documents..? _

"Nicholas," her velvet voice pulled at my heartstrings; it was like a siren was singing the syllables of my name, echoing in my mind... "That's your name, right?"

I nodded, clenching my fists, as I tried to ignore her bait. "Good...Well. I'm just going to cut to the chase... You're a warlock, no?"

Again, I nodded.

"Ah yes.. good. Well, you've heard of Shadowmoon Valley, yes?"

I nodded, feeling suspense rise in my throat, constricting the valve so that my breath came faster and harder. "Just cut to the chase. Don't waste my time."

"Waste your time, hm?... That tone. What's on your mind, human?"

"None of your fucking business. Now what do you want."

"There's a woman, who's wronged you? Right?"

"It's none of your damned business... you don't know me."

"Oh, but I'm considered to be a female, myself... I can tell." She paused, grinning in the faint light. "What did she do? Cheat on you? Run off with another man? Toy with you?"

"You're just a demon, you can't understand what we humans go through."

"Oh... but I've felt it before. My master has done it to me... far too many times." She laughed sarcastically. "My, my.... if I had a gold for all the times it's happened to me. Come now, Nicholas... we're all the same. Whether you're only half a demon or not, we all know what's its like. It's just the fate of our kind. We're simply... unlucky. But you could probably relate to my master... he's the one that asked for you. We heard about your little... 'accident' here in Shattrath. Our spies have been recruiting warlocks, elves, anyone who's interested... to serve the great ruler of Outland."

I blinked and calmly, "Who is your master."

"Why, I thought you'd never ask... Illidan Stormrage."

"He wants me to join him?"

"You're a talented warlock... you don't belong with these people, you aren't like them. You're... you belong with us. You could train the newer recruits. Illidan, he can make you significantly more powerful. You think you're strong now? You don't know the meaning of power, until you're with him."

"I don't desire power."

"Of course you do! You want control... you want to be able to control those who resist you. You want to be able to stamp out your enemies in mere seconds... That man she's supposed to marry. You don't have to hide it, it's written on your face. You would have killed him if you could. Its how we do revenge. Plain and simple. You would have toyed with him more, then, when he was begging for life, would you toss him back to society, mutilated and broken, for her." She paused, noticing my fuming anger. "You don't have to pretend, not with Illidan. Illidan knows how you feel. His love, Tyrande... she chose his brother, Malfurion. Illidan likes to deny it, say that they'res still hope, but he's kidding himself. He broods at his throne in the Black Temple. None of us can entirely understand how he feels. We've never experienced such emotions, as our nature is entirely different. But you have. You could combine that anger, and make something out of it."

I growled, clenching my teeth. The Black Temple... oh, how I had heard the words several times in my childhood, from my weeping mother. "The Black Temple, you say?"

Iskarei nodded, waiting for my response still. The Black Temple, the place where Daniel had died honorably at the feet of some scummy demon. _Why the hell would I join them! Why would I join the bastards that killed my older brother, that forced mother and I from our beautiful home in the Hinterlands, forced us into that disgusting and uncomfortable home, allowed me to pick up engineering... thus... ending her life.._

_Ah yes, but don't you see... Nicholas, _my inner demon spoke to me.

_What in the hell is there to see. I should silence this wench and demand she tell me who killed Daniel._

_You're still not looking with clear eyes. Revenge. You could kill this Lord of theirs. Slay him and avenge your fallen brother._

_Illidan? Illidan Stormrage? How in the hell... I'm not __**that**__ powerful._

_Yes... but that can come in time. You still aren't thinking like you always do. Don't you see... you can earn his trust..._

_And get him to teach me. _Yes, it was becoming more clear. _Yes, I see it now..Slay him in cold blood, and reap the rewards._

_Like clockwork, it's so simple._

For a moment I grinned, thinking of my plan. Yes, it was indeed sketchy, but... indeed... it could be built upon. Things could fall right into place. And here was the opportunity. The chance to give my life a form of bloody redemption, a chance to make things right... to settle the score. Revenge, ah, its taste... well, it most likely tasted sweet once accomplished. And planning, brooding... well, that was another perk. Excitement in my already dulled life. All it would take would be Illidan's trust. But how long would that take?

It wouldn't matter. The chain reaction of my life... the chain of events, one domino falling ontop of another... it was all because of Illidan and his army. It was perfect! I could increase my demonic knowledge, exact my revenge, and reap the rewards from the Aldor and Scryers. Why, it was perfect. Fate had to be back on my side._ But I will still have to hold my ground for awhile.. it would create suspicion if I gave in too easily. _

"My life is none of your business. Tell that lord of yours that I'm not interested in any of his dealings." On cue, I clenched my fist, snarling at her.

But she could only grin, curling one of her talons around her chin. She didn't suspect a thing from my long pause. "My, my, you certainly are holding back a lot of your anger. Come now... entertain me. I've heard only but rumors... what's that inner demon of yours trying to say to me? Come on, spit it out." She paused, laughing again. "Oh, but are you too much of a human to let that side out! Honestly, you've tried and failed at fitting into that crowd. Certainly you must have other ambitions! Don't you want to expand upon your demonic teachings...? There are so... so many things you could learn. Things you can't even imagine, things you can do to manipulate anyone to do your bidding. Enslaving creatures, sacrificing them, portals, transmuting your own body even! Don't you crave knowledge? You must... or have you grown _soft_?"

I closed my eyes, feeling my fists tighten. Now she was just insulting me. Plan or not, I wouldn't take it. Spite created the Fel Fire in my hands, the vines of magic began to fade into being, I felt myself at the brink of madness, could hear the screeching laughter ringing in my ears, the taunts, the being egging me on. _Show this foolish wench where she stands, put her in her place. Cut that lavishly delicious tongue in two. It could be sooo... easy. Give her an example, something to show her master._

"Oh? Did I make you angry...? Is the poor, heartbroken warlock ma – "

But I had silenced her mouth, by reaching out across the table and grabbing hold of her throat, revealing her from the cloak. My eyes were glowing with a sharp tint of green, with the Fel Fire on my palm, burning her neck. "My, my... what a shame it would be to leave Illidan in the dark. Though, I'm sure there are more of you spies hiding in the shadows of Shattrath, am I correct?"

"You.. – "

"No, no...Don't speak, you just might... break something." The succubus whimpered, begging to be freed, as I tightened my grip. "Tell Illidan, that I have plans of my own, that I don't need a creature such as him to enlighten me about progressing my knowledge. Tell him, that I decline his rather rude offer. You see... there's something that's more interesting to me right now. My eyes are set on a faction of an entirely different nature."

"Ohh? … and what is that?"

"Again, darling, none of your business."

I quickly tossed her aside and I could hear her gasp for breath. "You... you don't understand, Illidan... he can give you anything, anything you desire, if you just promise your loyalty to him! Don't you see, with the Skull of Gul'dan... Illidan, he's all powerful! He's the Lord of the Outlands, far superior to any other being in this land. The Burning Legion, the Aldor, the Scryers... they stand so helplessly in comparison. What the hell do you plan to do here? Live your days out grieving? Waste your strength doing petty errands for bird creatures! Watch, as the one you love is wooed by another man? You can prevent all of this... don't you see, Illidan can change your destiny..."

"You know nothing of _my_ destiny, you siren." Falling into my trap, this succubus was.

"I know what you desire. You desire that elf. Well, all it takes... is a little persuasion. Illidan will help you win her back! With Kel'Thas, and Lady Vashj beside Illidan, you can create a new future..."

Her words were beginning to sink in, the tone of her voice was swaying my mind, distracting me from my plan for a moment. Did I really want to waste away in Shattrath? Brooding? There had to more to life... had to more to this world. More to this existence. But that plan, I could redeem my brother's honor. But still...she was right. I could escape the confines of this maddening lifestyle, I could grow beyond this world, and enter a new one. However, I did not believe in the lies she spewed, that I could be reunited with Elirina. Illidan may have been powerful, but he couldn't control people in that context. That was simply false hope. I would be a fool to believe that such a thing could be possible. But rather, I could expand my mind, and learn of more advanced spells. It was simply far too tempting... revenge, and increased power. I couldn't kid myself, I needed something like this, to take my mind off the grief that plagued my mind.

"On second thought. I've come to my senses. That offer, is too hard to pass up. Tell Illidan that I accept."

The succubus blinked, surprised by my sudden change of heart. "Well... that's, Illidan will be pleased to hear that. He'll be expecting you in a week, to at least be in Shadowmoon Valley."

"Of course, I will be there."

The succubus smiled... voluptuously. She stood up, brushing the dust off her body. "Well, I assume, that my services are no longer required."

And she wrapped the withered cloak about her body, as she began to walk away. I hesitated a moment, but grabbed her arm. "Second room on the left, down the right hall. Meet me there in ten minutes."

Her smiled creased into a grin. She lifted one of her talons, rubbing it across my cheek. "Such a shame you have those nasty scars, you would be so... irresistible, otherwise."

"That's life."

"Such a pity, oh well." She winked, turning to walk off again. "See you soon, warlock."

Her hips swayed delicately, as she knew there was an audience watching her leave. I ran a hand through my hair, with mixed feelings rising in my chest. I honestly wasn't sure if I could betray the being I loved, by fucking a worthless succubus. My heart seemed to contort at the idea. But what did I care! She would be off with her lover soon enough. Away with the man she "adored". _Tch, adored. _I thought, snickering. I began to walk over to the main area of the Tavern, sitting down at the counter to see the bartender still there.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Ah yes... I did." I paused, feeling guilt suddenly wash over me. I needed ale. I needed to forget her, for the memories of her beautiful frame were haunting my memory, seeing her, catching her gaze on the tier... _If only I could just concentrate... _But my craving for alcohol got ahead of me. "I'll take a mug or so of bourbon, if you don't mind."

The bartender reluctantly began to pour me mug after mug of ale, watching as I wasted myself until I became a babbling fool. Being drunk was the greatest feeling there was, next to returned love. Ahhh... yes, returned love... Certainly it had been ten minutes... And so, I stumbled my way over to the room, grumbling and muttering things, only to fall into a laughing spell, until I reached the room. I kicked the door open, seeing that the succubus had taken the form of the elf... _her_.

"Figured that this would be a suitable form." The voice wasn't that of the succubus from earlier.. my mind could tell.

But I didn't hear her entirely, my confused thoughts dazed my mind, convincing myself that it really was her, Elirina, sprawled on my bed naked. "Just for you..."

"Eli...Elirina..." I muttered, astonished. I didn't connect the facts, I didn't remember that ten minutes ago, when I was somewhat sober, I had told some succubus to come here. However, what I failed to also realize, that it wasn't the same succubus. Rather, it was Hesriel who laid on that bed. Until only after, when I would be suffering from a massive heartache, would I be told that it was actually her, and not Illidan's spy. I would be told that Iskarei, the succubus sent by Illidan, had ran off, truly abandoning me. Because of this, Hesriel took her place, so that I wouldn't become swarmed with anger and wrath. But until then, my mind played upon the idea that it was really her, the elf I loved. And... Hesriel went along with it for the most part.

"Yes... Nicholas, I changed my mind." She sat up from the bed, pulling me to her. " I left that foolish elf, Erannar... he's nothing in comparison."

"Of course... you knew that, you always knew that." I cried into her chest, hugging her. Thanking her.

I instantly came over her, taking the creature into my arms and thrusting all my anger, unhappiness and shame into that presumed love-making. I ravaged her body, presuming that it was Elirina squirming wickedly beneath my frame. By the time that it was over, I had become enveloped in the matter, and I pulled her feeble body against my own, whispering jumbled words of endearment to her. Things like love and honor, beauty and grace... She was all these things to me, all these things, that I loved about her. In awkward silence, I seemed to realize that it wasn't Elirina in my arms, and because of it I crumbled. I sobbed relentlessly into her chest, clutching the disguised succubus against me, begging for the true Elirina to come back.

"What...what's wrong with me, Hessa... Why... why did I scare her away.."

"Nothing is wrong with you Nicholas... You're just... She's a fool."

"No, Hessa, Elirina... she's...she must be so happy with that elf, she must be pleased with that new life of hers!"

"No.. Nicholas, she wants you. She truly does, she's just afraid. Afraid of your wrath."

"What? Why would I direct wrath towards her."

"Because, she saw what happened to Eran – "

"Don't say the pricks name," I growled, digging my nails into her back. She hadn't transformed back into her true form, even after I had realized what was really going on. "God, Hessa... why... why did I say those horrible things to her in Ratchet, why did I become so angry..."

"You were just jealous."

"Jealous of what! I'm fighting against destiny. It's obvious where she belongs.."

"No, Nicholas... please, you're only pitying yourself. You're stronger than this."

"Oh shut it. What the fuck do you know about love." I pushed her away from me, putting my face into my hands. "You're just a fucking demon, you know nothing of mortal desires, human emotion. All you care about is curling that whip around someone's neck, pulling, and watching the delicious blood fall from their jugular. You're just a torturer, a villain. That's all we are. We're the bad guys. Evil never succeeds."

"But.. you... aren't – "

"Don't you dare tell me we aren't fucking evil." I scowled, narrowing my eyes. "Don't be a damn hypocrite. I've killed plenty of people out of cold blood, revenge, or for excitement. Hell, look at me, I'm only going to the Black Temple to exact my revenge! To kill that fucker for a demon. You, well you're seducing every enemy I've had thus far, besides that damned elf."

"I wasn't saying that. Nicholas... you have to understand..."

"There isn't anything to understand! Don't you see! This is what we're reduced to. Joining Illidan, for God's sake, whether it's for laughs, or revenge, or anything. He's no worse than me. Brooding, stewing with the want for revenge. God, I'm just like him!..." I paused, my tone becoming quieter. "If I could.. I would have disintegrated that prick's throat to pieces. Him and that cocky tongue of his, just to deflate his pride."

"You already did that. You made him look like a whelp in comparison to you."

"True, true... but..." I paused, sighing. I pulled at my hair's roots. "But she saw. She saw me do it... How is she ever going to picture a life with me... when she knows what I am."

"She can see beyond it."

"Can you?"

"Of course."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I've seen you in your prime and your lowest. I've been there.. Nicholas, since you burned that seal into your flesh, binding us together. Part of your heart, is equivalent to my species. And then they'res that mark... the seal, that allows you to control me... you know, the one that's," She pointed low, at my right side. "on your side. By contract, we are connected. I may not understand you sometimes, or I might be confused by your people's customs... but I am forced, whether I like it or not, to stand and fight against those you command me to, or your own inner demons."

"Is that so."

"You cannot deny what's been handed to you."

"True, true."

"Are you really going to join Illidan?" Hesriel asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going to gain his loyalty, and avenge my brother, Daniel. I told you about him. He was killed by a demon in the Black Temple, I intend to find out who it was, and slaughter him, if not Illidan as well But otherwise... That succubus was right. I don't have anything better to do."

"I see. I do remember. His funeral... that's why you went to Stormwind."

"Yes, that's why, leading to everything else that happened while living in that city."

"Illidan's... companions they are not the same as you or I."

"No, they aren't. Some are naga, some elves, some demons like yourself. Who knows." I laid back against the bed. I looked at the succubus who was still disguised as the elf. "Change back."

The elven features fell from Hesriel, and she became a demon again. I pulled the creature next to me, bringing her in with my arm around her. I had come here, invited that succubus to my bed in hopes of forgetting the elf. But instead, my mind was simply plagued by her vision. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, how she felt, and if she was happy.

"Hessa."

"Nicholas?"

"Do you think Elirina will be happy?" I asked, muttering the words. I could feel the emptiness swell inside my chest. It was an emptiness that could not be filled, unless she was there. Elirina.

"No."

"Oh?"

"She won't be with you. You've said it before... this 'Lady' is supposed to bring the two of you together, for good. Until then... she won't be happy."

"I have a hard time believing that, Hessa... she's so far away. So un-open to me. Don't you think she would have come after me, had she wanted to be by my side?"

"Yes... but, you have to give her time. She may not know where to look. She did appear to be running after you."

"Yes... it's kind of funny, actually. I thought it would be her sitting on the other side of that table, hiding her delicate face from the world, under that cloak. I really thought it would be her. But alas... it wasn't." I sighed, stroking the succubus's thick ebony hair. "Hessa... I don't understand your loyalty, but I honestly appreciate it."

She winked, trailing a talon up my body delicately. "Anything, for you, my lord."

I sighed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I ended up buying a room at the World's End Tavern (well, after a bottle or so of ale). I couldn't stand walking around in the rain any longer, and I was soaked entirely to the core. My teeth were clattering, and my dress was ruined. This disheartened my slightly, because it was indeed, a decent dress that would never see the light of day again (or rather, cloudy day). The inside of the room was bland, with a few shimmery draperies over the bed as decoration, some meaningless paintings of the Outlands, and a bedside table with a burned out candlestick and a few books ontop. I didn't have any replacement clothes until Anissa would secretly ship my armor to the inn to be picked up. So instead, I laid back against the bed and closed my eyes trying to think. What would I do next, where would I go, who would I meet? How could I find him? _Shattrath is a large city, he could be anywhere by now. I have no idea what this city is like, where he could be... I have no bearings here. _

I had only been in the city for less than three days, and there was still something new to learn each day about the Outlands. Everything was still so mysterious, so daunting that I felt like succumbing to it's pressure that was holding me back.

No. There couldn't be anything stopping me. I had to think positive. He was still in the city, he wouldn't leave just because he saw me. He wouldn't do something so brash. But how did I know. He could have become a wanderer, a nomad who traveled from town to town, searching for purpose. But no... he had come to the Tier for a reason... But what –

Yet my mind was strained by exhaustion, and my face felt swollen from earlier's accident. I rubbed my temples, trying to calm my weary mind, only to begin to fade away into nothingness... until I began to hear grunting and moaning from the other side of the wall. I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. I didn't want to hear people's noises as they... I didn't want to. Not when I was lonely myself. I craved his presence, craved his warmth and attention. I hadn't felt as lonely as I did then, listening to the couple dive into madness, dive head first into passion and lust. I was extremely jealous of them, because it could have been me and him. It could have been us making the racket, just like on the _Nostalgia. _Ahhh, yes, the _Nostalgia._ What a pleasant memory that was indeed. Heartbreaking, my pleasant, in a way. I craved him inside me, meeting his thrusts with my own, desiring to hear his voice whisper those words of endearment, desired to hear the sounds of madness and frivolous lunacy.

They were screaming now, the grunts louder, the thrusts harder... I could hear them. I just wanted to shut it off, to scream louder, to beat them at their own game. I wanted to scream for them to shut up, to tell them to fuck off, or to get a different kind of room. I didn't want to hear their love-making, not when I was fucking irritated myself. But thankfully... it soon ended, and the voices were much quieter, exhaustion now taking them over. I sighed, leaning back against the bed and falling asleep, only to dream of Nicholas taunting me with his own fingers against my skin, pleasuring me in a way that made my body sing with hysteria. The sound of madness erupted from my body, a scream of sheer agony and joy, and the words being whispered into his ear... and just as he was about to reply, the dream faded into darkness.


	4. Slow Burn

Chapter 4

Slow Burn

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warcraft, Blizzard does, I own my story and it's plot and characters._

_**Caution:** This may just be my own voodoo vibes betraying me and all, but just as a huge reminder... READ BLIND NOSTALGIA, if you haven't already, or else you're going to be udderly confused._

_As a side note: Rated **M** for language and gore._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ah, yes, and this is the planetarium, where Kael'Thas's men study the planets as well as the celestial deities hanging in the sky over Shadowmoon Valley."

"Is it open for everyone? Or only those who've been granted access."

"... I cannot say, why? There honestly is nothing to see in this dreadful sky. But, you get used to it. Netherstorm isn't any better, though, it's actually preferred in comparison."

"Can't say, never been there."

"Ah, then you certainly will. Illidan has many plans for people such as yourself."

"Oh? And why is that."

"Because, Nicholas, Illidan's creating an army to defend himself and his temple against the Burning Legion, and the fools in Shattrath. You're talented, seeking a power beyond what the amateurs in Azeroth only murmured to each other in dark alleyways in their home cities. Fel magic... is entirely different. Controlling a demon and controlling one's own strength to full potential are two different, extremely different things. It takes time. There are many books, libraries, wings of knowledge in the Tempest Keep and in the Black Temple. The mages and warlocks studying here will guide you to your full potential, to the true expanses of demonic sorcery."

I stared intently at the elf's glowing green eyes. In a way, this was a dream come true. I had wanted for years, if not longer, the knowledge that Illidan had to offer. It was risky, yes, all magic such as this was. But I did not have much to lose, not at the moment, it seemed. Despite my reluctance and anger from before, I felt extremely confident about my plans for exacting my revenge. Of course, I had plenty of time to conspire while traveling there by horseback. It took me about a week, and it was the first time I had gone beyond a few miles distance from Shattrath. The creatures of Terokkar were odd and extraordinary, all at once. Their were creatures that could phase through thin air, and attack you from behind, much like a rogue only in animal form. Wolves of a variety of species indigenous to the Outlands, Fel Orcs, demons – plenty to supply the mind with curiosity.

But there were a few landmarks that caught my eye. First, the Arakkoa villages. There were so many. Plenty that adorned the tree tops, illuminated the canopies of trees, with candlelight and the sound of ominous chanting. The bird-men wore bejeweled gowns and masks, in a tribal manner, but nothing similar to that of Trolls. There appeared to be no female form to this species, unless they themselves looked exactly like the male gender to their species. Second, the encampments of the Burning Legion scattered about Terokkar and Shadowmoon Valley. In fact, in the transition of the two areas, there is a large fortress, where Fel Orcs and other vicious looking creatures worked, building a machine of some sort. It was engineering, indeed, but a twisted version of it. It was engineering that was fueled by bloodthirstiness and Fel magic. The vile mechanics did not create gizmo's, or seemingly harmless gadgets. Rather, they built colossal monster-like machines, turrets, saw blades and there appeared to be experimentation on live subjects, thus creating human/machine abominations. It was something I could hardly imagine, how such a profession could be turned for such... well, despicable desires.

Third, there was a broad, large scale destruction of the land. Honestly, I didn't expect Shadowmoon Valley to be as... welcoming, as it certainly was. The army of the Burning Legion, well, that was expected, but the wildlife. The wildlife had been utterly brutalized by Fel Magic. There were pools of Fel energy that run about the area, fissures that spawned for miles, and bases for both the Horde, Alliance, Aldor and Scryers. Each, of course, separately placed away from each other. Twisted basilisks and Arakkoa shaman lurked about, hiding in the caverns and murks that were scattered in the area. Yes, Terokkar was indeed better in comparison, but the tranquility that it, as I was told, once held was forever lost to the Burning Legion's invasion. Fourth, I noticed the dragons in the skies of Shadowmoon Valley. Netherdrakes, as I had been soon told by the ever so considerate members of the Black Temple. These dragons were amazing, I had never seen such beings before. What I soon learned, however, was that the Fel Orcs were using these drakes as slaves, captives to do the deeds of the air transport for their dirty work. I found such an act horrid and wrong, but felt that there was nothing to be done until later, when I had more authority in the area.

But upon arriving to the Black Temple, I felt a kind of eerie, hysteric aura about the colossal building. If it wasn't the ominous Fel fire braziers that littered the steps to the guarded entrance, it was the variety of demons that turned their necks to see a feeble human walking their way. I was escorted by the succubus, Iskarei, from Shattrath. She waltzed up to me with a wicked grin on her face.

"Sorry about earlier, love. Illidan was calling for me after you left." One of her talons had come up and curled around my chin. "But don't fret. There's _plenty_ of me to go around."

I shrugged it off as she showed me around the various wings of the temple itself. She refrained from showing me the elven sections, seeing as she wasn't allowed there. But she guided me through the section designated for demons. "I'm sure you'll fit in lovely here." Her eyes glanced upwards towards me, drinking in my frame and grinning again. "Most of us gamble often. It's... one of the ways we entertain ourselves. You see, the Succubi, Eredar and Felsworn here usually don't see battle most of the time. Wanderers who dare to come into this temple are usually held off by the naga. Their wing is to the right, when you come in from the main entrance. They're Lady Vashj's finest warriors and siren. Oh, and, in regards to the Siren naga... I'd be careful with them. They sing their devilish songs and lure you in that way. Just a bit of a warning.

"Just past the Naga wing, is the way that leads up to Illidan's chambers, as well as Kael'Thas's. The elves, as you know, train and live there. They're usually very distant towards our kind, unless they deal with our species. You know, warlocks and such. They tend to see us as fiendish beings, so don't be too surprised if they treat you like one of us."

"I'm pretty much used to their aspersions."

"Ahhh," She grinned suddenly, raising her head as if she were pondering, "and the rumor goes that you slept with one of their kind. She must have been quite the lady, to get over those lucid scars."

I suppressed a growl and clenched my fists. I knew it was just a dirty, mocking move to make me angry. Iskarei was just trying to see my reaction, so see how strong I was emotionally. It was just her mind games, a typical trick of most Succubi. Either way, she was an irritating creation, no doubt about that.

"Yes, it's true. I honestly don't give a damn about her."

"But your eyes tell an entirely different tale, Nicholas. You long for her."

"Just as much as you long for one of those Naga Myrmidons."

"Only problem in your statement, is that I lust for them so dearly. Mmm, those lusciously smooth scales. Oh! How I could drink in their passion."

I had to roll my eyes out of irritation. She was just being foolish, pushing my buttons and taunting me. "Either way, your quarters are down to the right of this hall, up the spiraled staircase. Your things have been placed there."

The next day, Iskarei showed me to the elven regions, where I had met with Illnaris, an elven mage. He showed me the observatory and the library that was used by both Illidan and the other elves of Kael'Thas. Afterwards, he took me to Iskarei, who apparently had news for me. "Illidan wanted to speak to you before you settled in, to discuss your purpose while in this temple. But after, we can do _whatever_ you want."

"Sounds like tons of fun." I sighed, bored already by Iskarei. I nodded one last time and walked in the direction that Illidan's quarters were. Straight ahead, down the hall... _Gah! This place is a maze. __Who the hell makes a temple with this many corridors._ As I meandered my way through the halls, I fumbled with my dagger in my cloak pocket. The hilt was smooth, gentle and the blade was sharpened. I never had to use my dagger most of the time in combat, unless I became desperate or tired out but the Fel Magick. My stamina only lasted so long against a fast enemy, or especially a clever one. For example, Erannar wasn't the clever type. I would never have to worry about having to use my dagger, because he'd be dead before he reached me, in that, we ever fought again. And if for some reason, we did fight again, I would certainly finish him off this time.

Just the very thought made me grin and I let out a soft chuckle. Yea, it'd be tons of fun to toy with him for all those comments about my scars. Heh, I'd give him a few myself, if he didn't have any already.

About ten minutes after speaking to Iskarei, I found my way to Illidan's study. The guards out front of the plainly blazoned doors asked for my name. They were two Fel Guards, tall and ferocious to anyone who had never dealt with their kind. Fel Guards were easy to manipulate, though. They were like ogres. All brawn, little brain. I replied in demonic, "Nicholas Archavon. Iskarei said that Illidan asked for me."

They nodded and let me through, opening the doors leading inside. Once inside, the doors slammed loudly behind me. From across the way, I saw Illidan leaned down on the ground muttering things. I raised and eyebrow, walking up to him. His long elven ears twitched and he looked to his side, standing up. "Ah, yes,... Nicholas. Iskarei informed me that you would be coming." I noticed that he was creating a transmutation circle on the ground. He towered over me, even when he was several feet away from where I stood. He looked entirely different than I imagined. More crazed, definitely, and more intimidating than the Aldor and Scryers believed he was. His demonic seals faintly glowed the devilish light-green. Illidan's long, tenuous horns were curled and were his most significant demonic feature, besides the large wings. "Yes, I've heard of your talent, Nicholas. A half-breed, yes?" His voice was piercing, deep and sturdy.

I nodded, "Incubus and Fel Hunter."

"Most warlocks choose to not go down the path you chose. I'm assuming it's because of your desire for power. Either way, an odd combination, indeed. Its a shame though, isn't it? Trying to deal with two creatures inside of you? The human and the demon. Did you retain most of your memories? Your personality?"

"I've been the same person all my life, same memories, same body, same mind."

"Ah, then you must have gotten lucky."

I was confused by the sudden question he had presented seconds ago. What was Illidan trying to get at? What was the real reason he wanted me here, in his temple?

"Iskarei stated you needed someone to train recruits."

"Yes, yes. Soon. I'm curious about your own inner demon." Again, I raised a brow as he beckoned for me to stand inside the transmutation circle. "Come, the demonic arts is all about experimentation. Much like the Scourge, we either test on prisoners, or ourselves."

"Ourselves? I don't see what there is to test." I hesitantly complied, standing where he asked. My gut instinct was suspicious. Illidan was a shady creature of both manipulation and megalomania. He always had something devious up his sleeve.

"Inner strength is key to growing in your knowledge. You're only a fraction higher than the basics, human. If you ever want to increase your potential, you have to meet your inner demon." And still, I was anxious about what he was going to do to me. I looked down, trying to make sense of the demonic scribbles on the ground that began to pulsate rapidly as Illidan began to chant. It took a few seconds before I felt the excruciatingly painful shocks rupture my body from the inside out. Heat swarmed my frame as if I were burning intensely in fire. I groaned and struggled as I stared at my body that began to transmute into a creation of neither Hell or Purgatory. My fingers became claws, my body expanded and broke through my Shadow weave Robe, leaving my scarred chest bare and my pants frayed and torn. I became more muscular and I felt my tendons and muscles tearing in inflammation as they grew in length. My skin became a dull orange and crimson red near my legs. I panicked at the sight and squirmed more in the magic's grasp. It was consuming my entire body, whatever he had done. I felt the Fel Magick growing inside my chest, desiring nothing more than to let it free from it's bindings.

I noticed Illidan's face turn into astonishment as he observed what was happening. My breath came coarsely when the glow on the ground fainted. I collapsed to the ground and felt exhausted. "Amazing." He finally muttered, waiting now, as if something else were going to happen. When I began to regain some strength, I tried to get up. But just as I began to feel better, the searing agony returned to my back as if something horrible was trying to be released from my upper shoulder blades. I fell forward again as the pain increased. It was like something was trying to protrude from my back until it finally exploded, blood and all flesh flying away from my frame. Groaning again, I looked over my shoulder to see two large wings drenched and dripping with blood. My eyes widened and I looked towards Illidan, muttering things even I couldn't comprehend. There was a pool of blood and bits of flesh in a puddle around me, making my stomach lurch at the smell and horridness of it all. Illidan's voice was slightly penetrating my ears, but the sound of my coarse breath was much louder... The world began to fade and I fell into darkness.

_

* * *

  
_

Fate is a mysterious thing. The way magic is intertwined with our everyday world, yet we never realize its presence. It hangs in the wind, in the very earth itself. The animals can sense it, though we cannot. Humans see things through Knowledge's lenses, seeing things as how they literally are. Yes, we do believe in the magic of fire and holy light, but there is another, more powerful kind of magic. And we all know that as destiny, fate, or simply luck.

Now, I've never been a lucky person. My hand of cards always led me in the wrong direction, misleading me to something horribly wrong. I guess you could say it's because I don't believe in Lady Fate. How can you believe in something such as that? A woman of light? Who enters your dreams and guides you down your path? I mean, there are plenty of far-fetched things in life... but that... well, that's a stretch. To say that everything happens for a reason is like saying that everything we do affects someone else in some shape or form. No, I believe that destiny is graspable. You _can_ control it. It's not predestined.

But again, Fate's a mysterious thing. I never expected things to turn this way. But here I am, beginning to believe that she's real, when all my life I've been searching for my own destiny, thinking that I could find it on my own. That's entirely wrong. You think you're searching for your own destiny, but instead, it's all in her plan. She _knows_ your going to think it at one point, that she isn't real. And again, it's all in her plan. If I didn't believe in her, I wouldn't be running to the Stables in Garadar, my blood pounding in my ears, my armor clanging loudly, and the anxiety eating my sanity away.

* * *

It had been about two weeks after I decided to chase after Nicholas the day of my supposed wedding to Erannar. Life was pretty dull, or at least I saw it through empty eyes. Yes, the world would easily move on without me, but I felt that my own personal world had collapsed in on itself. I guess you could say that it's my fault. I was the one who decided to run off to Orgrimmar, instead of Shattrath, with him. There wasn't some invisible force commanding that I go to Orgrimmar. No, I went there with my own will, and with it, I broke his heart. It's amazing how much damage one person can do to another. Whether emotionally, physically, or mentally... you can really destroy a person from the inside out. I had simply done that and I messed everything up.

I tried to make some sense out of what I was going to do from there on out. Was I going to stay in Shattrath all my life? Searching for him? Or was I going to run off into Terokkar Forest, with little idea of where I was going, or what I was doing. Although the latter idea did seem more appealing, I couldn't let the idea go that he, Nicholas, was still in Shattrath. I had to believe that he was still here, looking up at the same lonely sky, wondering where I was, what I was doing, and if I missed him. And I wanted nothing more than to see his glowing green eyes staring back at me as I looked off into the distance, wondering. But, unfortunately, things hadn't turned out that way.

After plenty of consideration, I decided that I needed to get away from Shattrath. I decided that I could go to Nagrand, the closest area, if you took the Aldor tunnel to the area. Apparently the lands there were luscious and full of life, unlike the rest of the Outlands. Of course, I needed a break from the dullness and grayish hues of Terokkar. Nagrand would be perfect. Inside the room I had paid for at the World's End Tavern, I began to gather my things and place them inside my backpack. My armor was already in place, settled heavily on my body. It would take about a week's ride to Garadar, the Mag'har and Horde affiliated town in Nagrand. There... I could start a new life. Think things over, and breathe some fresh, clean air for once. From what I had heard, Nagrand was a eye-catching land, with vivid colors and a night sky that was remarkable. Of course, I had to see it to believe it. Rumors easily could become tall tales.

Once I had gathered my things, I slung my sword across my bank, and the bag's strap over my left shoulder. I walked out of the room, paying my rent and giving the Innkeeper the key. I bought a week's supply of food and water, some rum, and went on my way. I calmly walked to the stables inside Shattrath, pleased to hear that the commotion about my disappearance had died down. However, I still kept my helm on. It took about four minutes to walk to the stables, where my demonic horse waited. Truthfully, I could call upon my horse at a seconds notice, due to it being a demon. But I ended up resisting the urge to, knowing that demon's kept Shattrath on it's toes, and a magically appearing one would freak the civilians out. The horse looked up when I approached, its eyes peering at me. I rubbed it's gentle mane and took it outside, guiding the horse to the outside world. Its thick armor rang as it moved outside and as I mounted the creature. I leaned over it and spoke, "To the Aldor Tier."

Quickly the horse began to gallop in the direction that I had commanded, riding up the various ramps of the lower city until it reached the Terrace of Light. It suddenly crouched downwards, as if the horse were going to pounce, until it kicked off from the ground and began to hover in the air. Again, we continued our course to the tunnel, ignoring the guards that yelled at us for flying in a restricted area. We zoomed through the air, speeding past the guards that watched over the tunnel, leaving them in a trail of dust and wind. It was a rather long tunnel, but once we reached the other side, I couldn't help but gasp.

Nagrand was by far, one of the most beautiful sites to see in all of Outland and Azeroth. The sky... I had never seen such a bluer one. The grass swayed delicately in the breeze, the brightness nearly blinding me. The water was crystal clear, sparkling in the rays of light. Even my horse stopped to take in the sites. I motioned for him to head towards the ground, so that we could follow the path to Garadar. Once we touched ground again, I dismounted the horse and guided myself and the creature to a shady area, where we could sit down and relax for a few minutes. I leaned back against the nearby tree's trunk, sighing calmly. I already felt better. The wildlife sprung about me soon enough, as I watched Gazelle-like creatures running on the horizon in a herd, birds flying overhead and Rhino-like creatures roaming the lands. My horse sat down beside me, leaning it's head against the grass, enjoying the earth for itself. I smiled and took out a bite to eat as I watched the world pass by.

It actually ended up taking four days to find my way to Garadar, the village of the Mag'har Orcs. I had been staying in the city for about a week before my depression seeped in again. I walked around in a daze and I felt sick. Although Nagrand was a delicate, warm place, I could not recover from the emptiness in my heart. The Mag'har did indeed welcome my presence with open arms, appreciative to see that they were not forgotten by the Horde, who were busy helping the Aldor or Scryers in Shattrath at the time. I had become acquainted with one of the shamans in the city, an young Orc woman who called herself Kora. Kora was the mate of Karrtog, who was an Orc warrior for the village. We spoke during the day, while she cooked meals or created new medicines for the wounded Orcs who would come into the village after battles or chanted spells that would empower them for the next fight. Kora explained that although Nagrand was a beautiful land, it was haunted by both the Burning Legion and the Alliance, who lived in Telredar, to the South West of Garadar. Apparently those that lived in Telredar were members of the Broken, who were Draenei, but of a more primitive society. The Mag'har themselves were much more primitive than the Orcs of Azeroth. I figured that this was because of lack of knowledge that Azeroth was constantly exposed to, and that they appreciated the old culture that their people had. I had never entirely understood the ways of the Orcs until living in the village for about a month. I had somehow assimilated myself into their society, and I was thankfully accepted fully. But still, the engulfment of their society wasn't enough to entirely dissuade my aching heart. And I was afraid of expressing to Kora my predicament.

After about a month or so of staying Garadar, she finally asked me why I had truly come to her village.

"I told you already, Kora," I began, as she placed Talbuk meat into a ceramic plate that was then placed over the fire. We were preparing dinner. She was seasoning and cooking the meat whereas I was making some bread for the warriors that would be returning that evening. All the woman and children in the village would create a portion of the meal that would be served for the warriors after a long battle. It was a large feast that all members of the village partook in, and it was also the night that I would be formally invited to become a civilian in Garadar. "I wanted to start my life over. After... after having my life entirely controlled since I was a little girl, I wanted a chance to be free of my mother's reign. So, I abandoned my chosen husband the day of the wedding, hiding out in Shattrath until they left, and he was sent to Tempest Keep."

"Yes...You did explain that the day we met. But, Elirina, there had to have been a greater reason as to why you would come here. Most travelers do not come here, and I know you are surprised by that fact."

"I wanted to get away from the rambunctious life of Shattrath, and Nagrand was closest."

"So you simply went wandering off into the middle of nowhere, in search of nothing?"

"Freedom. That's what I was looking for."

"And you abandoned your family, who was trying to force you to be another elf's mate?"

"I left my mother, not my sister. I care about my sister, Anissa, very much."

" I know you're young, and you do not want to be controlled... but, you see, it all doesn't make sense. If you were searching for freedom, and you say that you have found it... then, why do your eyes look so empty? You stare off into the distance, spacing out for at least five minutes, and then you return to reality, continuing with the task at hand. You curl up in a ball and are wide awake late in the evening, just... thinking. You just... you seem to have lost your thrill after the first few days."

I frowned, feeling exposed by Kora's explanation. I stopped kneading the bread and closed my eyes, folding my hands into my lap. "Kora... I am entirely pleased to be here, helping you all... but you are right, I'll admit it. I truly wish I could be somewhere else."

"Where?" She asked, returning the frown. "What has you down."

"I didn't run away from my family because I desired freedom... or well, that wasn't the only reason. You see, back in Azeroth, I... err, met, this human." I looked away, feeling somewhat uncomfortable that I was about to explain my traitorous behavior to someone of my faction. The hairs on my arms and neck prickled and I tried to gather the correct words to explain my thoughts. "It wasn't a chance meeting. He was searching for me, because I had stolen incriminating documents from an Alliance courier in the forests of the Hinterlands. A nearby Alliance town caught whiff that I meant to show the documents to Lady Sylvanas. So, they sent this warlock... my lover, Nicholas, to the Hinterlands to capture me. He was rather brutal, to be honest. But he... his love evolved over time. I know it seems entirely odd and forbidden... But, he did something to me. It took forever to realize it, but... we need each other. We need each other to survive. But as I was saying, we... took a ship to Stormwind, on the _Nostalgia_."

I sighed, looking down again. "It was this very ship that brought us together. You see, somehow, this ship was able to bend our emotions. We opened up to each other, and we told each other about our lives, what we wanted for our futures."

"Well... Elirina, did you...?"

I could only nod, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yea, it just happened. We just...kind of fell for each other. You see, although we knew nothing of each other in the beginning, we eventually did. It was the most peculiar thing. But you see, although he knew that he loved me... I... I didn't. I was afraid of the future because I knew that it wasn't secure. I was worried that it was just a one time thing, that we would go our separate ways, and that none of it, the dreams, the long talks, the sudden passion – "

"What kind of dreams?" Kora interrupted, putting the meat down and turning to face me completely.

"I.. I'm not quite sure. Prior to the _Nostalgia_, we both were experiencing some odd dreams..."

"You mean the spirit world was speaking to you?"

"I don't know, Kora... He.. he called her Lady Fate."

My friend's eyes widened, and she took in a sharp breath, looking away and fumbling with the jar of spices on the table. She was silent for a few minutes and I could only stare at her and wonder what was going on in her head. After more than five minutes of awkward silence, I continued, "Kora, he let me go in Ratchet. The next day, we landed in Ratchet, where we went our separate ways. We left with bad feelings in the air. We basically had a fight. But I was a fool, I could have gone with him to Shattrath, I could have been in his arms – "

"Lady Fate, you say?"

I shrugged, "I told you, that's what he called her."

"I see... so this human, this..."

"Warlock."

"Yes, warlock... He was able to communicate with her?"

"I don't know exactly. He was the one that saw her. He was going on and on the day we left that it was destined to be, that we were meant to be together. He wouldn't stop trying to pierce my thoughts with them, trying to convince me in some silly way that she was real."

"And she is real, Elirina. Lady Fate... she's a creature that most shamans have yet to truly understand. But what we do know, is that she comes to people who will have a great impact on the future of mankind. Many shamans believe she is the one that guides our leaders on, motivating them to be strong and sturdy during difficult times."

"But what do you mean, impact on the future? Neither of us have done anything truly significant..."

"That comes in time."

"But what are you saying, is something terrible going to happen to us?"

"Oh, no...No. That is not always the case. It is possible that your lives will one day make a positive influence on the world, you never know. Don't always assume that the future is full of evil."

"Kora... I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Ignore these visions? How can I go on with my life, living this way! I don't want some ethereal being telling me how to live my life!"

"That's not her purpose...She gives hints, helps you foresee a portion of your future, that is all. She comes on her will, not when you need it or want it. Lady Fate works on her own terms."

"How can I believe this though? How can I dump my faith and emotions into something that may very well not be real?"

"That is your decision, Elirina. Even if you do not believe in her, she will still work her ways. She will come when she chooses." Kora sighed, taking the dough out of my hands and drizzled herbs ontop of the it for flavor. "Elirina, do you know where this warlock has gone?"

"I looked everywhere in Shattrath, I could not find him."

Kora nodded and looked out the window, seeing the warriors coming home in the distance. Seconds later, horns and drums rung throughout the air, signaling the men's arrival. She motioned for me to follow as we both carried our portion of the feast out towards the mats where the village people would meet, with their own offerings. Kora smiled brightly at the sight of the healthy men, noticing that there were only slight injuries to the strong, ignited spirits of the warriors. The village people cheered and the ceremony began.

After an evening's worth of merriment and dancing, I became intentionally intoxicated both literally, and mentally. Kora and her husband went home after the ceremony, the celebration of a victory in battle and my citizenship into Garadar. I was pleased to be welcomed by the townspeople, who were so empowered to make my acquaintance, and to know that the Horde of Azeroth still cared for those in the Outlands, even after the struggles and conflicts going on in both areas. I was exhausted by the time I had reached ...mmm, three mugs of alcohol? Maybe more, maybe less. Alcohol seeped into my bloodstream _easily_, twisting my thoughts and emotions, and usually I ended up towards the extreme side of drunkenness. I had no idea what was going on, what was crossing my thoughts and I had entirely forgotten what had happened earlier between Kora and I. It simply had slipped my mind thanks to the liquid's lusciously delicious grasp.

I ended up stumbling about until late at night, since I had shooed Kora off and told her that I was fine in some jumbled language, and for her to leave me alone. I was probably rude about it, if not slurred in tongue and vision at the time. I was laughing like an insane fool, singing and twirling around like a maniac who was simply drunk. In the outskirts of the village, I ended up tripping and colliding with the ground, where I ended up staying and curling up next to a pile of stones and brush. I huddled into a ball and fell asleep instantly, letting the darkness of night consume me... But my mind still continued to wander even as I fell into unconsciousness. My dreams took flight...

It all began in a dark, eerie forest where there was a heavy fog distorting my vision. I carefully walked through the dense air, squinting to see what laid ahead. The forest was dead silent. There were no birds, no animals, not even a rustle of the wind between the trees. The air was chilly, creating goosebumps on my forearms and my teeth to clatter loudly. The entire atmosphere of this place sent shivers up and down my spine, and the anxiety welled in my stomach, contorting and twisting my fear until I began running through the forest in spite of my lack of perception in the thick fog. As I continued running, I finally began to hear singing up ahead, and I slowed to a quiet walk. I didn't want to cause attention to myself, as I did not know what I was up against. Whoever it was, her voice was delicate and graceful, attracting my attention despite my apprehensions from before. There was a clearing up ahead, and I peered through the distance to see who it was. Up ahead, I could see a lake and a figure hovering above the water's surface, her neck craned to the sky. She spun around after recognizing my presence, smiling and beckoning me forward.

"Ah! It's about time we met, Elirina."

I blinked, standing up straight and raising a brow. Dreams were usually wacky... but I had never really experienced something of this sort. "And you are?" I asked casually, unsure of what to expect.

She glided over to where I stood, taking a full picture of who I was. I was simply wearing a dull, weather beaten dress and my hair was flat and slightly un kept. Nothing in comparison to who she was. This woman had a glow about her, a shimmery, almost translucent one that reminded me of an angel or celestial constellation in the sky. Her hair was a pale white and it fell just below her shoulders, swaying elegantly with the stagnant, non-existent breeze. Her cream colored gown exposed her shoulders and torso some, falling down to her knees, curving to her shape. It fitted her well, and I looked like a mere peasant while standing before her.

"Oh, it isn't who I am... You aren't here to find out about me." A bright smile appeared on her face, as she extended her left palm. "Come, there is so much to do in such little time. My purpose here is to help you, not for you to understand what this place is, or who I am."

I couldn't help but be utterly confused by her words, but too curious to not take the extended hand. I began to levitate along with her, and she pulled me towards the water, where we both hovered. "Fortunately, you came right on time."

"On time for what..." I questioned, with an extremely suspicious attitude. "Please, just tell me what's going on! Why am I here – "

"My, Elirina... you look so unhappy." She muttered with a frown.

" – what do you want..." I stopped in my tracks when she described how I looked. "What..? Unhappy?"

"Of course, you know it too. Don't be silly."

"Disappointed with my lot in life, yes...But I guess I can't be entirely unhappy. Plenty have it worse."

"True, plenty throughout your world have harder tasks to accomplish at this time, but their time will come. My sisters and I... we tend to make our rounds when the time is right. But here, I'm here for you. I don't care about anything else, except for taking care of you."

"But who are you... What am I here for..." I paused, gasping as panic rose from my belly. "Oh god! Don't tell me I'm dead... I didn't mean to drink that much – "

"No, no.. you aren't dead. My brother won't be seeing you for some time. Don't worry about that, we have to focus on the task at hand. Oh dear, I'm already running late..."

"Please, I'm completely clueless..."

"Oh, you're just as bad as he was! So many questions, not enough time... Sometime later, you'll find out..." She took my hand again, and she pulled us both down. I looked down, seeing a swirl of color and shapes in the crystal water. The figures were still blurry by the time she spoke again, "Be ready to take a deep breath... Mmm, most people forget to, unfortunately. Sorry in advance!"

"Wait, what... – " And before I could get a clear response, we were flying down, towards the water and I nearly forgot to take a deep breath as instructed.

The water served as a portal to another portion of my dream. I had been tossed onto the ground from thin air and I had swallowed some water in the process. I sat up, looking around to see the woman from before walking around, looking up. She now carried an unlit lantern in her hand. We were in a tiny room, and as my eyes adjusted, I noticed that it was a cell. "Where... where are we?" I asked, standing up. I brushed the dust off of my tattered dress and saw that she was beckoning for me to follow her.

"Shh... Although this is a dream, we can still be injured or worse, killed... Oh, hopefully I got the place right this time..." She trailed off, taking my hand. We phased through the cell bars and I was beyond shocked. I knew that dreams were insane, and I finally decided to just go with the flow, and deal with it. "Now, if I'm correct... Oh, why I knew she would do this to me! She probably sent me off to the wrong area..."

"Who?"

"Not important. Come on, I think it's down this corridor." She firmly shushed me from that point on. I took the time to observe my surroundings. We were indeed walking in a corridor full of cells that were all empty, unless of course you counted the piles of bones. There were torches that glowed a eerie green, unlike a normal fire. The walls were stone, Fel Iron, if I was getting my ores correct. After walking the corridor's path for about three minutes, we came to a junction of two pathways. A left and right option. "Ohh.. I think she said take the left corridor... Gah, hopefully we make it in time..."

I could only raise a brow and she pulled roughly against my wrist, dragging me nearly through the left walkway, making sure that I kept up. I had to run in order to keep up with her quick strides. I assumed that we were in a dungeon of some castle. After awhile, my legs began to tire and I became sluggish. I simply couldn't keep up with her ethereal stamina. Luckily, the woman stopped and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... I chose the right direction." She reeled me in again, and I soon stood before a large door. "Now Elirina, I'm going to warn you ahead of time... There isn't anything we can do while in this state... – "

"In what state?"

"You're dreaming. This is your unconscious. You have no idea in reality of what's going on, other than the fact that this is a dream. You'll have recollection of the dream, if it impacts you significantly..."

"What's going on... – " I muttered, feeling anxiety well inside my stomach. I had no idea what to expect, until she pulled me through the large door to the other side. Inside, it was damp and the heavy stench of blood filled my nostrils. She let go of my hand and let me observe on my own. Cautiously I moved forward, taking a single step forward, only to feel something beneath my barren feet. _Oh... God..._ The realization was coming over me slowly. I knelt down and hesitantly reached out with my palm to feel what was before me. Warm, moist skin that was drenched in sweat. I gasped, _It's... it's a person..._ From behind me, the woman handed me the lantern and a light. I quickly lit the candle inside and the entire room illuminated. My eyes widened in shock and simple disgust. My hand trembled and the lantern fell to the floor, laying on its side now. A pale white hand came and covered my mouth, as I felt sick to my stomach. I was about to throw up, but I swallowed the bile and instead coughed hoarsely. I couldn't open my eyes, the image before me was far too horrid. Unfortunately, the image had been burned into my skull. It was a man, the man I so dearly loved lying before me, beaten and bleeding to death. He laid on his stomach, his back torn with two large gashes that were unattended to. His hair was matted and messy, with dried blood hanging on the strands. There was a pile of blood lying beneath him, which explained the thick smell from before. After about ten minutes of staring at the lantern in horror, I turned my head somewhat and tried to see what happened to him. As I had assumed, the gashes on his back were not from a whip, but rather as if something had protruded from his back. I dared to reached out and touch his skin again, shuddering at this clammy texture. I teared a portion of the lower portion of my dress off, creating a kind of cushion for his back, as I turned him over. I was extremely thankful to see that his face, although scarred as usual, was still intact. His eyes were shut lightly, and I began to feel the tears blur my vision. I pulled his frame into my lap and cradled him, letting loose a series of sobs and whimpering. I was unaware if the woman was still present, either way, I had plenty of questions that needed to be answered. After about five minutes of caressing his tear stained cheek, I turned to see if the woman was still there. She stood like a guard, staring at me with little emotion on her face.

"Please..." My cracked lips whispered to her. "What... what happened to him. Is he dead? How... How did this happen..."

"After he saw you on the Scryer Tier, he ran off. You know this. He ran off to the World's End Tavern, where he met up with a succubus by the name of Iskarei. Iskarei was an agent of Lord Illidan of Shadowmoon Valley. Illidan is in search of warriors, warlocks, or anyone who is disgruntled enough to fight for him against the Burning Legion and those who oppose his efforts. He is the Lord of the Outlands, Elirina. I'm sure you were told the story of Nicholas's brother, Daniel, who was recruited by Stormwind's recruits to fight in the Outlands alongside the Scryer and Aldor troops."

"Yes.. I recall."

"Nicholas came here to exact his revenge."

"You mean... this is the Black Temple?"

"Yes, Elirina. This is the dungeon of the Black Temple."

"But what happened, did they find out that he was planning to take revenge?"

"No...not exactly."

"Then what!" I demanded, clutching onto Nicholas's frame tightly. "I can't do anything to save him while I hold him in my arms, and you expect me to know just by looking at him what happened! Quit wasting _my_ time! Tell me what the hell happened to him!"

"Iskarei stated that Illidan wanted Nicholas to progress his demonic knowledge. Illidan is a hybrid himself, as you know. Well... Nicholas did replace portions of his heart..."

"With an Incubus and a Fel Hunter's, I know."

"Well, you see... when a warlock does that sort of thing, a creature presents itself inside the warlock..."

"And Illidan brought it out of him?"

"Yes, Illidan did."

"So then he was wounded by the transformation? By the Light, it's killing him!"

"Illidan plans to draw upon this newfound power. You see, Elirina, my purpose isn't for you to find him, and for you to have your happily ever after. If Nicholas expands upon this knowledge, it's going to kill him. He knows it, but his lust is just going to be fueled by Illidan's. Illidan is experimenting with this or that, and he is simply using Nicholas a toy. Nicholas is just a big experiment in Illidan's eyes..."

"So Illidan will become more powerful through Nicholas's turmoil?"

"Exactly." She folded her arms and sighed, walking over to where I sat. "Child, if you want to save him, you will travel to the Black Temple and find a way to fix his mistakes. This is your last chance to be reunited with him. If you pass this chance up, Nicholas will surely die in these dungeons sometime soon. Your duty isn't to exactly, "kill" Illidan, it is simply to free Nicholas from his sudden addiction of power. There will be others down the road who will take Illidan's life."

"But what if I can't? What if he's so detached from me, that I cannot save him?"

"It's best to not think that way. Have a shred of faith, for you and him both." She placed her hand on my shoulder and the dream faded. I was tossed back into reality, as I woke again in Garadar, my head throbbing. I sat up, wondering what had just happened. The dream seemed so real, so life like... And I could still feel the stench of blood, _his_ blood in the air. I rubbed my forehead and sat still, simply just staring off into space. It took maybe thirty seconds until I realized that the sun was coming up, and that somewhere deep inside the menacing lands of Shadowmoon Valley, Nicholas was laying in a cell, nearly dying from blood loss. The words, "This is your last to chance to be reunited with him" echoed in my ears and I suddenly lost the ability to think clearly. I stood up, my eyes widening and my pulse pounding in my head. I simply just began running to the stables in Garadar. My breath was sharp and coarse in the faint light of dawn on the horizon. There were a few civilians waking, many perturbed by my aroused body running off like a mad man. Kora was also awake and she stopped me in my track.

"Elirina! What's wrong..."

"Kora, I cannot talk right now... Please forgive me. I am so appreciative of your hospitality, of the village's hospitality... But I must leave." I spoke in pants as I quickly moved around the shaman, sprinting towards the stables again. Kora didn't run after me. She stood and watched me go, as I pulled my horse from it's stall. Thankfully, my backpack was still sitting beside the horse's feet, and I slung the strap over my shoulder. I tapped the horse and off we went, riding towards the ominous lands of Shadowmoon Valley. I left a stagnant life behind, off into a mysterious and untracked world. I had a purpose again, and I had to find him. I had to save Nicholas not only from his enemies, but from his own pride and curiosity. I had to save the man I loved from the brink of madness and loneliness, that I had initially instilled because of my foolish ways. And I was paying the price for it.

* * *

**AN**: Oh boy! This was a fun and interesting chapter to write over what, the course of a month!! Sorry, to those of you that were anxiously waiting for the next installment of this series. School's a pain. Racked up a 9k word length! Go me!

Now, to solve some questions that may be settling in your mind. Yes, I had a very difficult time imagining what a incubus and a Fel Hunter would look if you meshed them together. I simply could not picture it in my head. It was kind of like a tinier version of Illidan, only with vision, and instead of purple skin, orange and red skin. Any thoughts? I'm open to hearing your take on what that combo would look like. Also, if you had to match an in-game spell with Nicholas's transformation, I'd say it's like the Metamorphosis spell that's in the Demonology Tree for warlocks. Although, I picture Nicholas as more of a Destruction warlock (you know, Chaosbolt's are pretty much the Fel Fire that he conjures...) who happens to use a Fel Hunter instead of a Imp.

Fixed inconsistencies, thanks YCM. 3

Third, I'd love to thank Five Finger Death Punch for inspiring me through the song, "Hard to See". I don't know why, but all the grungy, metal songs somehow match with Nicholas's bad boy side. Just the guitar solo in that song is like the theme song for when Nicholas transformed in this chapter... Though, this chapter is titled Slow Burn after the song, "Slow Burn" by Atreyu. Okay, I'm being silly now.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	5. Walk Away

**Chapter 5**

Walk Away

_**Disclaimer :**__ I don't own World of Warcraft, or the places mentioned. My characters and plot are mine._

**Caution**:Vulgarity

* * *

The days spent wondering drained my body and mind. I found that it was hard to sleep or even to let my mind wander from topics other than... well, him, and Lady Fate's ultimatum. But, I worked quickly and in less than a few days, I was nearly inside the fiery, eerie lands of Shadowmoon Valley with my horse as my only companion from the vicious creatures of Terokkar Forest or Shadowmoon.

I avoided the several Fel Orc encampments and brigades in Terokkar, yet unfortunately I ran into quite a few of them as well as several wild animals. One specifically, an auburn worg, left a rather large gash on my shoulder while I had been at my campsite. The other wounds I faced were minor and less severe, and were more like aches and pains from riding my horse or walking on foot.

On the night before I was heading into the lands of Shadowmoon, I made my campsite near a large lake with a waterfall up in the foothills. My horse was seated on top of my large blanket, resting its head and letting the cool breeze calm our nerves. We each were anxious of the unknown still, even a demon horse such as him. We each did not know what to expect, and we each were apprehensive. I laid back against the cool earth, staring up at the night sky, the pale twinkly diamonds in the sky shining back down to me. Other planets floated in the prodigious emptiness, drifting around their own path, living their own destinies in the eternal universe. The simple idea of a destiny caught me off guard, because I always began to think of him and the trials that I was soon to face. In previous nights, I would do the same, pondering about the events of the past -- the memories I so dearly clung to like a stiff crutch -- and the images from my vision; the only things I had to keep me motivated, a simple idea and faith beyond all reason. I found that I was rather nostalgic while on my quest, always searching for an answer that evaded me more than a rogue, or a Shadowmaw panther in Stranglethorn Vale.

I guess you could say I was emotionally lifeless and somehow I had to regain some standing and fulfill my goal, finding and saving him. As the nights became longer and drearier I sometimes found that I longed for his touch or the mystery in his green eyes. I longed for his beating heart, his scent, his voice, even his scarred face -- his entire presence. My self-loathing escalated and the pangs in my chest augmented when I thought of his condition, withering away in the Black Temple. I found also that I had developed a new habit, clutching at my heart, feeling it's unsteadiness, its fear and its anxiety that seemed to permeate through my flesh, searing the skin on my palm. Whenever I became distressed or panicked, it happened naturally.

At times, I became delusional while conscious, crying out his name and begging for forgiveness, sobbing that I was willing to sacrifice my beating heart in order to save him. I was willing to give up anything, anything at all. I would do anything before I lost him.

But on this evening itself, my thoughts lingered around the idea of how I was even going to sneak into the Temple of Illidan, the stronghold of the Betrayer. I mean, what would I do? Charge in there like a maniac? There had to be a way, a way to infiltrate the Temple without losing my head or other limbs in the process.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, a headache plaguing my ability to think straight. My horse sniffed me and I rubbed its smooth fur on its snout, struggling to come up with a plausible idea.

"It seems that this is going to be quite the challenge, ey? I guess I signed up for this. Damned destiny, you know."

* * *

The days drained on as I began to progress further in my training -- under Illidan's wing of course -- of the demonic arts. The challenge was letting my mind expand and grow on its own, cultivating a center for the progression of my own talents and knowledge. I wasn't resistant, per say, but it was all extremely confusing sometimes and I struggled at times to stay afloat with the sudden thrust of the unknown that had been thrown my way. However, Illidan was able to help straighten out my thoughts.

To start off, we had a lot in common. Each, forsaken by what we believed to be our destinies, each broken and twisted by Love's heinous webs of terror, each sought revenge, each sought answers. I was shocked by the correlation in our stories, and we each seemed to sympathize with each other without openly admitting our stories or explaining. We each just knew. We each knew that our troubles were of the past, and thus were to be forgotten. Illidan said that clinging to the past, a done ordeal, was a waste of energy and therefore did not matter. Illidan, although he at times mourned his own past and his own dreams privately (and do not get me wrong, I was merely inferring, not stating a known fact, because Illidan was a harder book to comprehend than any other person I had ever met in my life). I tried to adopt this philosophy, but it took several days before I could overcome the pull of the past and the dreadfully beautiful nostalgic memories that I had once loved.

However, I still do not understand what it was that held me back. Something had happened over the course of those days, and I still do not understand what it was.

Hesriel had been acting rather strange since I had woken up in the cell in the dungeon, where my back was in horrendous agony and my scars burned worse than usual. To put it simply, the sex had become boring and suddenly she had become an entire nag -- a complete facsimile of Neema, which in itself was shocking, for who could ever replace Neema, the Salty Old Sea Hag? I didn't know how to honestly describe it. I mean, seriously though? Since when did a demon _you_ captured and subdued suddenly decide to care about you? None of the other Succubi or Eredar inside the Temple appeared to care about each other, excluding Illidan. All the Succubi loved him, and a few seemed attracted to me (as well as a few of the Naga women, which frightened me slightly).

I often told my predicament to Hesriel and she always rolled her eyes and glared at me with those sharp, icy blue eyes. She told me she was trying to protect me, like a loyal demon would do. But honestly, what or whom did I needed saving from? Protection? Why? I was a beyond capable warlock for my age and my talents were improving immensely. I myself believed that because of this, I was well equipped to protect myself. But she said to watch out for Illidan, Illidan _the Betrayer (_and she always emphasized _Betrayer_)_. _I always told her that it was a title that had been created by the night elves, not his fellow allies. But anyways, I honestly did not care at this point.I had nothing to lose and Illidan provided me with the power I hungered for, and knowledge that opened my mind beyond all reason.

In a way, she continued to tell me that Illidan lied to me. She explained why I woke up in that cell, with the excruciating pain. Illidan told me that he was trying to evoke a creature inside of me -- one that was an internal one, one that I could learn to control and tame, to use to my will as a powerful weapon against my enemies. He told me that the transformation caused the wounds as a side-effect. He said that he did transform me and that he also ordered to place me in a dungeon because he was not sure if the creature would be subdued so easily -- it was a precautionary effort since it was an overall experiment. However, my succubus told me that Illidan "so called" used this orb to control me in order to slaughter a couple of elves in one of the other wings who were causing him trouble with Kael'Thas, and was thrown into a cell out of fear for the creature's ferocity and madness that was getting out of control. Illidan denied the death and whole, controlling part, calling it Hesriel's deception and jealousy that caused her to lie to me. And, well... I kind of just... _believed_ him.

Therefore, my relationship with Hesriel had become one of suspicion and dishonesty. We were in my quarters in the military barracks inside the Eredar wing of the temple. I was drinking some ale and had the worst headache and back pain imaginable. Standing up from the bed, I felt light headed and I stumbled to my backpack sitting atop of the table nearest me. I dug through the various objects inside and pulled out a mirror that I possessed. My eyes were bloodshot, to say the least, with heavy bags under my eyes. I was starting to also grow a goatee that made me look that much more unkempt and rugged. My scarred face was uglier than usual, like a heavy shadow that lingered over my appearance, a demon that crawled and consumed the goodness that hid away while evil and malice took hold. I took another swig of ale and tossed the bottle to the ground, shattering the bottle into millions of pieces. I sneered at my own reflection and grinded my teeth. I also threw the mirror aside, wrecking a portion of the mirror's glass.

I rubbed my strained eyes and moved over to the desk piled with a large stack of books ranging from demonic knowledge in general, to more specific topics of demonology and arcane magic, as well as manuals of fighting strategies and an engineering schematic. There were blank sheets of paper as well as one piece of paper in use, a letter I had started composing for Neema in a spurt of loneliness and depression. I sat down in the chair, lifting up the letter and reading the pitiful words to myself. My vision was off surely -- I could hardly read the print, despite the decent handwriting. Behind me, I suddenly felt Hesriel's arms wrap around me and she fixed my messy, ruffled hair.

"Nicholas," she spoke softly, in a way that implied concern, not lust.

"What." I growled rubbing my eyes again, seeking relief from their never-ending stress and fatigue.

"I need to tell you something, something that I've been contemplating and wanting to tell you for some time."

"Well, then get on with it."

"When you were in that cell, you know... I wasn't far off from where you were. I would never just abandon you and let those fiends come for you." Hesriel's grip tightened on me, squeezing me tightly in hopes to emphasize her concern. "However, I had to be rather careful when I came to your cell because of the patrolling Eredar guards. But as I was searching through the hallways, I saw something... two people walking swiftly -- two women. I believe one of them was the Lady of Light, the one from your visions --"

"That's ridiculous, Hessa, really."

"Just hear me out, Nicholas, let me finish..."

"Hessa, it isn't really a woman of Light, it's just a metaphor. It was just a vision, not reality. Just a spawn from drinking."

"Nicholas, please, one of them was the Lady of Light, the other was Elirina."

My ears perked up at the sound of her name, my pulse suddenly pounding in my ears beating significantly faster, and I turned to face Hesriel completely. I let her continue as I sought to piece her words together in my head.

"They appeared to be searching the cells, I'm assuming for you. I did my best to keep up with them, but she is fast, that Lady. Well, finally, they stopped and phased through the door to your cell. I followed them cautiously, hiding in the shadows and it was indeed your love, Elirina."

My mouth became dry and I stared at her in disbelief. "You... you mean, she was here?"

"Yes, once she realized it was you she took your unconscious body and clutched you, cradled you in her weeping arms. She could not do anything to help you. Although it was my reality, it was her divine experience with the Lady. I saw her Nicholas, Lady Fate. She's so... she's beyond anything I ever imagined. She's just as you described so many nights ago. Ethereal beauty and grace." Hesriel paused, returning my gaze. "Nicholas, trust me. She loves you, she misses you, she feels the ache for your touch, your breath against her lips... she feels the regret for her mistakes, and she is deadly worried for you. We both are." She paused again, hesitating before she continued again, "Illidan _is_ changing you, don't you see?! Look at _you!_ Pathetic practically."

_Tune out your enemy._ A voice spoke in my head. Confused, I blinked and stared at Hesriel, surprised by her tone. However, the voice returned more commanding and dire than before, _Nicholas_, _the succubus lies. She is a demon, my lord. A female too, at that. She is known for her tricks, her deception and her lies. Do not listen to nor trust her._

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly, nearly growling at the succubus. I stood up and shook my head, running my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots. "_Damnit_, Hesriel!" I yelled at her, my eyes furiously glaring at her, "Don't _fucking_ lie to me. Elirina does not..." I trailed off, feeling a pang in my chest. _She does not love you. That's what you were going to say. Whether you believed it or not, she has gone her own way, Nicholas. She fell in love with that elf, got married, and is pregnant with his child. His blood, flowing through her womb, his seed, granted such life. Do not waste your time on fantasy. Fantasy is for the weak, the gullible, and the scum that will beg at your feet for mercy. Worthless thoughts only lead to self destruction. Do you really want to go through that again? Living through false assumptions, believing in some ridiculous woman of Light? _The voice was highly effective at persuading me and I fell into its chaotic and churning hole of pity and helplessness. The contortions of my heart increased, causing significant pain as well as a throbbing pulse that signaled an increase in stress and anxiety. _Nicholas, no one came to your cell. No one loves you. You are just a master of demons, a conjurer of Fel Magick. Do not entrust your soul to the fallacies of Destiny or Faith. Your future is not predestined, you possess the power to create your own. The demonic power. But first, if you plan to recreate your posture and stand on your feet before your enemies, you must kill her. The demon. Kill her for the lies, the betrayal. She is your enemy._

After several moments of silence and heavy breathing, I met Hesriel's eyes with my own, possessing the most horrid look on my face. My eyes were poignantly electric green, poisoning my bloodshot eyes with hatred, as I stared Hesriel down. Hesriel responded with silent panic, but she was frozen in fear. The vines of Fel Magick condensed into the air, naturally attuned to my fury, and adrenaline in other cases, and moved rapidly about me awaiting my command.

I grabbed Hesriel's neck, squeezing it tightly to the point that she could barely breathe. I called upon fire to sear her delicate flesh, leaning close to her to whisper, "I do _not_ love Elirina, Hesriel. Do not fill my head with indulgences, a reality that is nonexistent. I need not live by your lies." I clutched her neck tightly again, causing her to gasp for whatever bit of breath she could cling to. "Leave now. You no longer are _my_ demon. You obviously have found another master who has told you to betray me, to sever our bond and destroy my trust in you. Therefore, I release you from my control. Go run back to the devil that sent you here, I need not your useless services."

She gasped for air again, barely mustering the strength to whisper, "But Nicholas... believe me."

I quickly tossed her aside to the ground, not looking back at her. I rubbed my eyes again, drained entirely of any energy. "I said leave, you whore."

Hesriel weakly reached out towards me, sorrow in her aqua blue eyes as she wondered what had come over me. After a few moments of intense tension, she sighed and nodded. "If that is what you wish."

And then she faded into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm still alive and I'm writing again. School has been hectic, but I've finally found inspiration to motivate me to write this. Thus, here's the first chapter of the three that I have written out on paper. So expect more.

Thanks for reading, feel free to comment or ask whatever your head desires.


	6. Inner Demons

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own WoW, or any of the NPCs or areas mentioned. I own my characters and plot, however._

_

* * *

  
_

The Luckiest

Chapter 6

Inner Demons

* * *

_Eye for an eye,_

_And a tooth for a tooth_

_Blood for blood._

_We've all gotta die._

_We've all gotta die..._

_And that's why they call me,_

_Bad Company_

_Until the day I die._

_

* * *

  
_

I never was a man of words, other than the few curse words I threw at my opponents or my own friends during my life as a human being. I guess it was a matter of opinion; my demons usually did most of the talking for me. But during the moments that I spent with others, I found that I had become grouchy, bitter, cantankerous and unconcerned with the outcomes of such worrisome matters. I guess you could call me bad company, and I did not give a damn about what they thought. They had their opinions and I had mine. Hesriel was just a fool and even she knew that.

I sat at my desk in my quarters, continuing the research on the demonic circles for the summoning of a Fel Guard. I rubbed my tired eyes, straining to see the drawing in the faint light. My mind was blank and I had no idea to continue the drawing to what I ultimately wanted it to look like. I yawned and felt the clutch of sleep pull me away from my work. I stood up and walked to my bed, falling against the sheets and groaning as my muscles contorted into relaxation. I took a swig of my ale and sighed, closing my eyes and attempting to drift off into nothingness.

Of course, that was until there was a knock at my door.

I grinded my teeth and opened my eyes, sitting up and calling for the person to come in. A female Naga slithered into my room, carrying something in her scaly arms. I could not see for myself who hid under the long ebon cloak of the prisoner, nor could I tell if the Naga knew anything about this person. However, regardless of the identity, the prisoner was about to face my sleep deprived self, which included a hell of a lot of wrath. I stared at the Siren's movements as she moved further into my room. "Sssssir, we have found ssomething that may interest you, crawling about the temple."

I nodded and raised a brow, folding my arms across my chest. "Go on."

The Naga's blue and orange scales glimmered in the faint candlelight, shining effortlessly. She wore her armor tight about her body, as if it fit her like a glove. The prisoner was chained and cuffed, unable to move, but he clutched a sword in his hands. The hood covered his face (though of course I was assuming the gender by the heavy armor of the prisoner) and I could not discriminate for myself any physical features besides the bulky weight of plate armor in the dim light. "You sseee, we found this elf running about the Temple, causing problems for some of the Eredar who were confused and thought it was one of Kael'Thasss's men. One of the ssmarter Eredar came and brought the creature to me, who tried to kill me, ssso I brought this filth to you to deal with... I hear you enjoy a decent victim."

"It all depends. If they are strong and resilient, I might use them for my summoning of a Fel Guard. I need a subject for that. If not, I'll just follow the usual plan."

"Whichever worksss... Finish it by tonight, however... Illidan asked me to tell you to meet him tonight, moonrise sharp."

"Of course, tell him I'll be finished by then."

The Naga grinned and dropped the prisoner on the ground, to which he groaned and attempted to hurt the Siren with a kick to her tail with one of his free legs. I saw the kick come ahead of time and I quickly responded by lifting him up and throwing a steady punch into his cheek. The elf flew backwards and slammed into the wall, where it collided with another groan of pain. I looked back to the sea witch again and told her to leave. "I can handle this; it's out of your hands."

The Naga nodded and threw a murky smirk to the elf, hissing at him one last time before leaving. I locked the door after her and ran my hand through my hair, contemplating the matter. "Gee, what to do know with some foolish elf," The prisoner of course did not reply, but attempted to sit up against the wall, only to fall on his side and squirm in the bindings. "A little rebel in these walls deserves whatever's handed to him. You chose this, learn to deal."

"Go to hell." He recoiled, spitting at the ground before me. "Do whatever the hell you want, you won't break me down."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, moving to kick him in his stomach. "Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you."

"Go ahead and try."

I laughed sarcastically. "You really should get over yourself. You do realize that you are in the Black Temple, right? Illidan's territory? This is not a friendly fortress, that will just let you waltz on through, unnoticed. And since you're already here, why don't I give you a taste of some of the good ole' Fel Magick that we're so famous for."

I conjured fire to my hands, simmering faintly as I pondered my actions and lifted the prisoner by his cuff chain, trying to look into his face, but it was covered in the shadows of the dimly lighted room. "Hiding behind the meaningless darkness, ey?"

"There's nothing to see."

"Oh, but it's better if I can see my victim's eyes lose their light, to see the very essence of existence fade away into nothingness. To see the epitome of weakness, the purest and truest submission ever to evil, death. Nevertheless, death is far from escape... oh, no, it certainly isn't. My plans for you are entirely heinous. You see, I'm trying to summon a Fel Guard... and well, I do need a sacrifice... Good thing you showed up."

"Go to hell, you fiend."

"I'm afraid I've already been there."

"Well you should have stayed; we don't need any more of your kind."

"You must be a paladin. 'All that which is holy, must certainly be attained through virtue and grace, honor and dignity. ' Yep, sounds just like you. But don't fret, this place will break you, easily... your kind fall the fastest to despair."

"I think you'll be surprised then."

I rolled my eyes and scowled. This one was rather irritating as it was, bothering me with his snippy remarks and delusion of grandeur. Nonetheless, I kept my cool and smirked. "Very well, let's see how far you'll be able to keep up that attitude there."

And so it began, my reckless and purely vengeful spirit poured every ounce of anger, spite, and sheer hatred of mankind and its feeble creations into the torture that followed. I started out slowly, simply simmering the man's flesh in what would be considered a first-degree burn. I was silent during the matter, but my eyes spoke far more words than any gesture or spoken language of taunts and mockery towards the foolish man who dared to infiltrate the walls of the Black Temple. Of course, I knew that it would take far more to get a person to their breaking point, so I continued with more magick in a concentrated area, his wrists and forearms, in the faint, glowing light of the candles. The man struggled in my grasp, fought the magic diligently, and taunted me back, as if he wanted more. I was more than obliged to do so for him.

The amount of energy in each jolt of Fel Magick against the man's flesh increased rapidly as I became more annoyed with the creature's resistance. I was infuriated that he had last so long after what appeared to be three hours of torture in my quarters. I had drawn blood and broken flesh, but despite the waning energy of the man, he continued to throw his own blows my way. At one moment, he spit directly into my face and growled at me, which of course caused him to get a fiery fist to the face. He fell back against the wall and groaned. I slowly walked over to my desk and grabbed my dagger, feeling the blade and chuckling quietly to myself. I glanced over at him and saw the figure of a weakened creature that had fallen to submission.

But something caught my eye when I peered at his frame. In the candlelight, I saw a trail of blood from his cheek, as well as piercing green glow of one of his eyes that met mine.

* * *

I've heard of a tale of Lady Fate,

A miraculous woman of celestial grace,

Who guides us on, helping us surpass life's many gates.

She's a mysterious creature, as any man would say,

Who controls every waking night and day,

Watching our paths and granting us dreams,

Like a tailor, pulling at our seams.

She's the queen of the cards, dealing out our ominous fates.

Such a gamble can make any man tremble.

But nonetheless, she is there,

Her wispy silver her, swaying in the breeze.

If you squint in the daylight, surely you'll see,

The glorious figure, dancing in the wind.

Clear and translucent,

Gone with the wind, gone in a flash, with a grin on her face.

But with whatever cards you are dealt, surely you must play,

For any coward can back down and squirm away.

But Lady Fate rejoices in the trials life throws our way,

A broken heart or a loss of a friend.

No matter where you go,

Or who you see,

She'll be standing there,

Guiding you in the end.

* * *

I raised a suspicious brow and slowly walked over to the miserable creature that leaned helplessly against the stone wall of my quarters, heaving at times for breath. I sighed, bored with the situation already. My attention span waivered nowadays, and I found that I could not focus on something for a long period of time. I blamed the lack of sleep and the alcohol of course, but my conscious thoughts relentlessly plagued me as well. Therefore, I had trouble maintaining concentration while studying ancient grimoires of divination, demonology, and alchemy that I had never delved into before. They required a focused mind, and I could not muster enough strength some days to do so. But aside from that, I had a meeting with Illidan approaching and I had to get things done before then.

I stood in front of the elf and fumbled with the dagger, the steel reflecting the dancing flames of the candles on the desk. "So tell me, did you come here thinking you could kill Illidan?"

"Of course not, he's too powerful." The creature groaned in a weakened voice.

"Oh? Then what's the use of coming here. There's not much to see, I must admit. Just some brooding demons and elves, stewing away in the temple of the Overlord of the Outlands, waiting for the Burning Legion to come already to wage war on Illidan and his allies. Only real adventurers dare to approach this unholy ground, or fools, and by fools, I'm guessing you. Or did the Aldors and Scryers send you as a sacrifice?"

"No... I... I came here on my own free will." The elf spoke softly, almost sentimentally. "I came here because I had to see something for myself."

"As I said, there's not much to see."

Once again, I began walking closer to the elf whose head hung limply, unable to meet my eyes unlike before. I knelt down in front of the elf, noticing up close now that the features were much smoother than I had earlier perceived, fairer, and more delicate than a male's could be. So it was a female who had penetrated the Temple's walls. Curiosity caught the better of me, and I reached out and touched the flesh of her exposed and bloody chin, noticing her tremble. There was some charred flesh from where I had punched her earlier, as well as what I perceived to be the dryness of tears. My fingers moved slightly upwards, touching the thin line of her lips, and agony suddenly seemed to sear my own solid form. I felt a wave of dread and sorrow wreck at my core and I had to move back in order to not gasp out of shock. I stared deeply at the figure and ran a hand through my hair, pulling at the roots. An old demon of mine nearly tried to raise itself from the ashes of its own spontaneous combustion, a dead memory that was locked away, sealed in a chest in the ocean of my own heart that I refused to unlock. _Don't go there, not now, not with a prisoner._ Unfortunately, my own thoughts were not enough to reassure me, and I had to stand up and pick up a semi-empty bottle of ale and take a swig, in an attempt to drown the ache in my chest.

I glanced back at the elf and scowled, noticing that she hadn't moved an inch still. Now that I knew it was a woman, I became extremely annoyed and couldn't stand looking at her, despite being concealed by the cloak. I became angered however by the silence and spat, "Well come on then! Say something! Have you no voice to speak with or has your burst of courage and valiant honor died off, now that death is _imminent?_ Well? Are you too preoccupied by the idea of your own _final_, destructive thoughts? Are you too afraid to face death as a blind hero, or have _you_ made the _worst_ mistake of _your_ life?"

To this, the elf did reply, "No."

Her voice was very concise, the tone straightforward and simple. Yet her fragile voice continued and beat me to it. "It is not, warlock, the worst mistake of my life. I have done far worse, and I believe that maybe I was foolish, wrong for trying. For trying to believe in faith and destiny, and a silly, worthless notion that I can see has passed." To my surprise, the palladium of strength and arrogance from before dissipated into the cool air of silence that filled the air. I could tell that she herself was trying to face her own inner demons, her own ridiculous creatures that toyed with her heart and soul. "I...I wasted this chance. I was too foolish to see that people do change because of their circumstances, and that sometimes, it's impossible to see beyond the haze or blindfold that shields the truth."

I stood dumbfounded, stunned by her words and I could not face her anymore. I turned away and walked to the desk, pulling still at my thoughts and trying to put the pieces together, but she continued, "I was weak and helpless, and it only took a burst of recklessness to drive me here. But I guess most actions either grant us victory or destruction, it is our tragic flaw as mortals. We either live, and can be killed in the process, or we can live sheltered in the darkness of our own souls. You used to live. But now here you are, a coward hiding in your own darkness! Brooding! Just like Illidan himself!"

I slowly turned and looked back at her, removing my hand from my tired eyes. "Who are you?" I spoke softly, almost as if I were begging her for an answer.

"Does it matter? I'll just be a blood stain beneath your feet soon enough."

And then my eyes widened. I had heard those words spoken to me, years ago, in the Hinterlands... the night I...

For a moment, I stood frozen, unable to move at all whatsoever. Paralyzed by only a few words... that moved me deeply to realization. My thoughts stalled and a belated gasp escaped my lips. Soon after, I heard the sobs of Elirina filling my ears. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my chest, causing me to clutch at the cloth tightly. In sheer seconds, everything broken to one thing, the horror of it all, the shadows that mocked me and jeered and pointed at my wallowing agony. I collapsed to my knees, my face in my hands, and I myself broke down internally. She was here, she was beneath that cloak, and I couldn't even tell. I... I couldn't even grasp the gravity of the situation until I crawled slowly to her and sat before her.

"Is... is it really you, Elirina?" And I slowly pulled her forward, lifting the hood from over her face. It was her, my elf, my soul, and my spirit, weeping infront of me, her cheek burned by my flames, her lip bleeding and bruised from the blow earlier, the eyes that pierced my own, everything... it really was her...

But she didn't reply to me. She didn't move other than the batter of her lashes and her lifting bosom as she breathed in the heavy air. "Elirina... I... I don't even know where to begin..."

She sighed, closing her eyes and then reopening them. "Nicholas, I know I wronged you, and I deeply regret it, but I never expected you would be here of all places..."

I quickly moved closer to her, placing a finger to her lips. "No, no, Eli... don't. Not now. We only have so much time. I only have so much time to make things right again."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but she softened, soon enough. I rubbed her cheek gently, noticing her wince at the pain and another surge of agony plagued my heart. I clutched her face in my hands and I noticed a set of tears well in my eyes. I looked down at her cuffs and felt my innards twist and contort violently. Her body was emaciated, thinner and paler than I had remembered on the Scryer Tier. Her hair had lost its shine and her eyes were strained as well with ache. I incinerated her cuffs and pulled her frame into my own, my arms around her tightly, squeezing her, begging for her forgiveness with all the words that I could muster. She was silent, but she did wrap her arms around me as well. There were little words to express, very few things I truly had to express other than my apologies and the anguish that had plagued my heart for letting her go. I told her I had been afraid, that I needed her, and that I loved her, despite the odds. I didn't expect anything in return, I didn't deserve it. But she pulled away for a moment and stared at me, analyzing, pondering, and examining her thoughts.

However, she leaned forward, laying her head against my chest and exhaling slowly. The simple presence of our broken figures was enough. I caressed her hair and murmured yet again that I loved her, and that I would never leave her distraught again. She told me that she believed me. I looked to Eli once more and met her gaze strongly. As we stared at one another, I noticed that I was afraid to kiss her, timid almost. However, I quickly overcame the circumstances after I realized once again that time was of the essence; I had to make things right after two years of sorrow and loneliness. I lifted Elirina into my arms, and carried her slowly to the bed, kissing her passionately as her arms came around my neck. I placed her gently against the sheets and held her, whispering my love for her, making up for the lost moments between us. The sheets were warm and inviting, a haven for dreams and love, rather than a prison that barred me from peaceful sleep. But I needed to direly taste her, to feel her warmth against my flesh, so I kissed her again.

We made love two times while in my chambers, releasing our pent up emotions and expressing them in the most beautiful of ways. We were beyond the confinement of the temple, we were lost somewhere else, somewhere free and tranquil, someplace without fear or tribulation. Our bodies moved in tempo, our love crashed one another like waves in a mighty sea, and our souls had become intertwined for forevermore. It was an out of body experience, it was divine, meaningful, and the thing I had desired all my life -- the idea of having a woman who truly brought the life in my empty shell, and had banished my inner demons of ignominy and disgrace.

* * *

I promised to her that I would rather die, rather waste away in the lowest level of Hell, before losing her again. I promised her that we would leave this land, and find refuge in a place where we could be openly in love without hatred or criticism. But time was of the essence and it was slipping between our fingers.

* * *

**A/N**: I had to edit this chapter alot, because I felt that the original didn't give enough to the plot. Didn't feel like typing out a full out lemon either, didn't feel like writing it. Thoughts, opinions, questions? Feel free to leave them. Thanks ;3


	7. Dance with the Devil

The Luckiest

**Chapter 7**

Dance with the Devil

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own World of Warcraft and it doesn't own me. I however own my characters and plot line, which own me._

_Also: Working on the typos. Don't worry, they won't last much longer.  
_

_

* * *

_

Throughout my days as a young man who slept with random women, who drank ale until he was beyond drunk, who sang ridiculous songs in the bars with fellow allies, who passed out in various alleys and was most likely mugged by the peasants or gnomes that hid in the darkest caverns of the cities, who of course sought revenge on those who stole from him, who was cursed and damned to hell by many of societies' greatest role models (Neema of course!) for being a detriment to not only himself, but to society and an impressionable youth, and who was led astray by Lady Fate, I never believed that I would manage to grow beyond the chains of such meaningless days of such meaningless adventures that only brought despair and anguish in the times of sobriety.

I never believed I would be laying in a bed, beside the woman I loved and cherished after two years of hopelessness. I never believed to be just laying there... thinking about it all, and questioning if it really was reality, or if this was just a dream. A dream that was created by the Gods above me as a terrible omen. If it was a horribly cruel dream, what were these Gods trying to show? That love is a weakness? A crippling flaw? ...A joke played by the Creators upon their own creations.

But as I stared at the ceiling of my room, holding my dear elf against my withered frame, I squeezed her gently, reassuring myself that this was truly reality. There could be no demon or monster inside of me that would tear me away from Elirina. Nothing at all. Which brought up the question of Illidan Stormrage, the so-called Betrayer.

I was to meet Illidan that evening by moonrise sharp. Judging by the candlesticks and their melted stands, I realized that we must have been in the room for over several hours. It was most likely close to the time. I had to make a decision, I had to find a way out, without killing either one of us. I would not allow it. Not after I had just found her. Not after she had just saved my weary and broken heart from rupturing to pieces.

Elirina stirred as she noticed that I was gripping her tighter now, clinging onto her out of apprehension. She sat up and looked over to me, staring at me as I wandered through my thoughts.

"Nicholas I need to ask you something...," she began in a serious tone, "I have been thinking about it, and I am completely confused as to why you would be here. Why would you come here? Even if you were lost because of my own transgressions towards you."

"Because I wanted to expand upon my demonic knowledge." I replied simply, closing my eyes and waiting for her series of questions that would _surely_ follow.

"But Nicholas... that does not make any sense at all, whatsoever..."

"It makes plenty of sense. Elirina, I don't think you realize how powerful I've become in the past year."

"Well, I certainly did not want to bring it up, but gee, it's not like you weren't torturing me earlier... I think I did realize it earlier." I quickly sat up and frowned, hurt by her words and the thought of my terrible obliviousness. But she continued, "You may have become more powerful, but look at the cost!"

"I haven't lost anything."

"Well you've _certainly_ lost your senses! Why would you be here Nicholas? Are you mad? I can see you coming here for a matter of revenge, but why would you come here to work _alongside_ Illidan! To aide _his_ cause, Nicholas, not your own." She paused as I raised a brow, surprised by her tone. "Nicholas, I'm not a fool. I saw you... Lady Fate...she... she came to me in a dream when I was in Nagrand. I saw what Illidan did to you. You were just so terribly injured, and I... I couldn't do anything to help you."

I rubbed my eyes as I listened to her, but paused and looked up to her when she mentioned her vision. "You mean that was real? That wasn't a lie...?" She appeared to be startled by my question, so I elaborated. "Hesriel told me several weeks ago the same thing. I just thought she was lying to me and had betrayed my trust."

"Nicholas, why would Hesriel lie to you, after she's stood by your side as not only a servant to their master, but as a companion in a convoluted sense..."

"I don't know Elirina. Things changed betwixt us. We each saw things with two different sets of eyes. I just assumed she was lying to me, because she was afraid of my increasing strength."

"Either way Nicholas, she has all the more reason to question your actions! I mean... Nicholas, don't you _remember?_ You're acting as if you've forgotten..." I raised a brow and skeptically glanced at her. Her expression was merely of shock and confusion. "I just... I just cannot understand it. Nicholas, your brother, Daniel, died here. Don't you remember? He died at the hands of one of Illidan's men? Don't you remember! You said you wanted to avenge your brother... You always did... Why, of all the noxious, _terribly_ corrupted places in the Outlands, would you chose to seek refuge here!"

There was a pause of silence and I looked away from her, feeling a creeping sensation crawl up my spine, as if some terrible travesty had been committed, and the repercussions were standing before me, inevitably crossing my path. I pondered her words. It was indeed true. Why would I come here if I did not seek revenge? ... Yes... that had to have been my reason for coming here. I told Hesriel, the night when Iskarei abandoned me... Yes, certainly I had planned to exact my revenge upon Illidan, or at least be a thorn in his side. So what happened? Why was I here, soon to be preparing to meet this Betrayer, this nefarious creature who ruled the Outlands, who slaughtered several thousands of troops and allies to the cause of righteousness... Daniel, being one of them... What could have occurred in such a time period, that would have changed my mind? Where did I cross the gap of being a hidden spy and enemy, to an ally to Illidan?

"Nicholas, I have to ask this... did you drink anything, eat anything, or come across anything that could have... compromised your err, thinking? I guess that's the word..." Elirina asked softly, reaching over to caress my cheek. I took a moment to reply, shrugging my shoulders and mumbling a few incoherent bits of language. "I ask, because when I did see you in said vision, I noticed not only the amount of blood and such, as well as some other demonic markings on your body. I saw them again just now, as well as felt the abnormal bumps on your back."

"The markings have always been on my body, Elirina, since I sacrificed portions of my heart. You're well aware of this."

"But just look at them... they've... changed, they just look different. And explain the bumps. Those are definitely new."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I leaned back. "I don't really know what they are or how I got them."

"Certainly you must know something... Did Illidan do anything to you?"

"Well..." I paused, choosing my words carefully, "I was told to meet Illidan one afternoon by this demon Succubus named Iskarei. So, I went I suppose, you know, following orders. All I remember from the day is just standing in some transmutation circle, and waiting... and then..." I stuttered, looking at my hands, rubbing the palms slowly, "I just remember the smell of blood and the sensation of incomprehensible pain."

"Nicholas, do you have any idea what he could have done to you?"

"He said that as followers of demonic magic... that we had to be able to experiment. I assumed he meant a simple spell, summoning a demon, siphoning some magic, something... simple."

She pushed me forward gently, lifting my shirt off my frame in order to feel the bumps just next to my shoulder blades. Her fingers traced the scars of both the burn and whatever occurred on that day, trembling at the rough texture and unpleasant sensation that raced down her spine. She examined the area, looking for any sign that would indicate a possibility of an answer or an explanation. Finally, she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not an expert on these kinds of things... I can't tell for myself what could have happened. It obviously isn't the work of physical contact. Whatever it is, it's under the skin."

"I... I just remember waking up in a cell, with Hesriel standing over me with the most horrified and perturbed face I had ever seen. She just stood there frightened to pieces. I just figured she was lying to me, in order to get my attention. I banished her several months ago because of it."

"Nicholas, why would Hesriel lie to you? What could she gain for lying to you?"

I hesitated before responding, having to ponder myself the actions I had committed then. Elirina didn't know the circumstances, nor did she understand what motivated me to act in certain ways. She was only seeing what was before her, not the entire picture. "Elirina, she's a succubus. A demon who fulfills tasks through deception and lust. I couldn't trust her any longer."

"But she's been loyal to you ever since you became a warlock! You used to irritate me about how seductive and charming she could be, and how comforting she was to you when you required someone to listen. What could she gain out of lying to you?"

"I don't know Elirina." I spoke sternly, confused by her persistence on the matter. "Look, you have to understand, I haven't exactly been enjoying my days spent here. It's not like this is some magical party where everyone's getting together each night for drinks and laughs. The Black Temple is a place of learning and knowledge for those who follow demonic code. I came here because it was something to do, something to keep me from losing my mind."

Elirina stared at me, her eyes widening and her fists clenching tightly. She stayed extremely still for several minutes, I guess dumbfounded by what I had said. After several minutes, she blinked and shook her head, still confused."But Nicholas... you've already lost it. You must have."

"I haven't lost anything, Elirina." I laughed, almost hysterically, at the comment. "Gosh, there's nothing else to be taken! I'm the same asshole who was abandoned by you nearly two years ago. You think I've been happy? Wondering what the hell was wrong with me these past two years? Wondering what the hell I did to make you run away, when I had expressed my love to you, given you my heart, and then watched you burn it in your hands as if it were meaningless? I wasn't the one who walked away, remember. The only thing I had lost was you. I figured you had just stayed with that fucking perfect elf, Erannar, all this time, eventually falling in love and having _his_ child, tending to his needs, and being his wife, being his lover..." I noticed that I was beginning to choke on my words, feeling the quench of anguish overcome me. I couldn't look at her anymore; the same agonizing sensations of emptiness and hollowness ate me up inside, and I rose from the bed and pounded my fist against a wall, so hard that blood was drawn. "Elirina, did you know how _hard_ it was to not kill Erannar on that tier in Shattrath, knowing what he was to become in your world? Do you know how _hard_ it was to realize that I couldn't have you? Do you know how _hard_ it was to not think about you and that man? Do you know how _hard_ it was to understand that the love that cultivated in my chest was just _worthless_, foolish?

"I came here Elirina because thinking about these things, stewing in my own pity was killing me. Brooding in Shattrath, doing petty errands for bird people! Bah! That wasn't what I wanted to do, heartbroken or not. I wanted to get the hell away from my emotions, my pain, and just escape. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, maybe it was sadistic and foolish to come here, but certainly it's been better than the alternative."

I leaned my head against the wall, fatigued from my exhausted emotions as I looked at Elirina from the corner of my eye. She was standing as well, wrapping her cloak around her naked frame, then moving over to where I stood slowly. I turned around and watched her, breathing heavily and sharply until she stood erect before me. "Nicholas, it still does not explain why you would come here, knowing that Daniel died here."

"Elirina...," I growled, feeling my tension and sudden rise in emotions churn for a moment, as I thought about Daniel again. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a warning glance, but she stared at me with the same amount of concern. She moved closer, pining me back against the stone wall, her eyes fiercely looking into my own.

"Well, Nicholas, explain to both me and your brother's spirit why you would come here and _aide_ in the malicious teachings and behaviors of those that had most likely taken part in killing your brother. _Well?_ Go on, explain to us both. I'm sure his spirit haunts both you and this dismal temple that you call a _haven_, of all the ridiculous things."

I leaned closer to her, scowling at her bluntness. I searched for an answer in her face, searched for a reason to blame her more for my transgressions, until I crashed head first into the wall of my own guilt and remorse. I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head and acknowledging that she was beginning to make sense."I guess I became caught up in other things." I mumbled softly, frowning as her words began to make sense. Whether I was angry with my own abandonment by Elirina or hurt by her choices, they did not justify me coming to the Black Temple. It wasn't even my real reason. I remembered that at the very least. It was to indeed avenge Daniel, but as I had wondered beforehand, something had changed, but what? Why couldn't I figure this aspect out? What had changed?

I felt my heart lurch as the conflict of ideas fought for control in my mind. The part that wanted to expand upon demonic knowledge, to become more powerful, and to conquer enemies and the part that believed in Elirina's words, that could see the wrong in my previous actions, and wanted to leave the Black Temple before any harm was caused to either of us. I had to make a decision. I had to get Elirina out of the Temple in one piece, but I also had to do as she said. But first and foremost, I needed to fulfill my destiny. I needed to betray the Betrayer.

I opened my eyes and gently pushed Elirina aside. I walked over to my bookshelf, pushing some tomes off the shelves until I found the book I was looking for. It was a tome about various potions and alchemical transmutations, but inside of it was a hallow area where I kept a special vial of invisibility elixir. "Now Elirina, I want you to listen clearly, and I mean, do as I say. Don't try to be brave or stubborn, or stupid, for goodness sake. Just listen to me, do as I say." I spoke clearly, turning around and walking over to her armor. It had changed from what I had previously remembered it to be while in the Barrens the day we separated. I beckoned for her to come and get dressed as I began to explain the plan. "Now, I want you to drink this once we're ready and follow me to the rooftop, where I'm meeting Illidan. I want you to call for your stead and fly off as fast as you can to the Aldor encampment while I speak with him. Do not deviate at all. I won't be able to see you obviously, but once we are at the rooftop, I want you to gently brush against my robe, like a breeze, so that I know that you're there and about to leave." She gave me skeptical and alarmed facial expressions as she put on her armor. I explained slowly and evenly, so as to not alert her to my own growing fear. "Elirina trust me. This... _this_ will get us both out of here alive."

"Nicholas, there is more than enough of this elixir for _both_ of us to escape -"

"But it won't last as long." I sighed, watching as she latched on the last piece of armor, her plate bootstraps. I walked over to her slowly, running my hand through my hair out of apprehension. I stood before her and quickly embraced her, running my hands through her hair and kissing her gently, delicately. "Elirina, I love you, always know that. No... no matter what happens."

"Nicholas, don't say that -"

"Just listen Elirina." I spoke softly, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She knew that the circumstances were dire, that things had to be taken care of. Neither of us knew the future. Neither of us could rely on visions or thoughts anymore. We now were forced to rely on our reasoning and our actions."I'm saying that I love you Elirina, and when we get out of this God-forsaken land, I..." I lifted her chin so that her glowing green eyes peered deeply into my own. I barely was able to audibly whisper the words to her, "Elirina, I... I want to know if you'll be my wife."

Her eyes widened, which began to frighten and alarm me. _God damnit Nicholas! What the hell do you think you're doing! You only just re-met her, and you already go and pop the question! Are you trying to scare her away again?_ My conscious thoughts were self-defaming and I felt my pulse begin to pound as I stood there dumbly, just staring back at her. I had thought about marriage quite often during my days spent wallowing in my own malicious thoughts and misery, waiting to hear of the news of Elirina and Erannar Asterian's wedding. It made me think about my own parents and about the passionate love they must have been in. I also thought about Neema and Samuel Anderson, who were an old, wise couple with experience in multiple areas. They each knew the ins and outs of love and it's trials, as Samuel had discussed with me the night Elirina and I arrived in Southshore. I thought about how marriage was something completely different from any regular relationship, that opened hundreds of doors. It made me think about my future. And then that vision from the Lady of Light came, where I was sitting with Elirina, who was my pregnant wife in the vision. I thought about marriage even more after that. I thought about the chances of being a good, loving and supporting husband. How was I to make money? I certainly couldn't be the same hired mercenary for the Alliance and most likely not for the Horde either. And the idea of children. Could I be a father? _Me_? A _father_? The idea almost seemed like a sick joke. I was an alcoholic who's mouth ran miles faster than his brain, who delved into the demonic arts, who had slept with countless other women and demons, and finally who had an absentee father throughout his childhood. However, these thoughts usually brought on the usual drinking and pain, because I knew deep down in my gut that it was not possible. But my desperation caused by both the anxiety in the air as well as my own love for Elirina made me close my eyes and lean forward and capture her lips both roughly and tenderly, pulling her even closer to me. I needed to have her just this once, just this one time... before the world came crashing down.

The seconds after we parted made me hold my breath as I backed off. I was breathing somewhat heavily from the stress, but she closed her eyes and touched her lips, still feeling my presence there. Her blank face turned into a soft, tender smile. She opened her eyes and stared at me fully. She took my hand and held it tight. She nodded sincerely. She breathlessly whispered, "Yes, Nicholas."

And just like that, the world had meaning again.

* * *

The steps leading to the final level of the Black Temple, were steps that led to either to victory or to my fall. There was a mixture of feelings lingering in my stomach. Some of cowardliness, some of fear, others of ferocity and anger. I clenched my fists tightly as I begin to recall Elirina's words and the memory of Daniel's funeral. Illidan ultimately killed Daniel, directly or not. Illidan started that chain of events. It was Illidan's fault. It was his wrongdoing. I needed to ultimately plan a way to find a form of closure, a distinct way of exacting my revenge, without killing me in the process - it needed to be done somehow. So I approached the doors that opened out to the rooftop. The place where I Illidan waited. I hesitantly placed my hand on the magick rune in the center as I glanced behind me, wondering if Elirina followed my orders or not. I hoped deep down that she didn't go off, get lost, or do something reckless. She could do things like that sometimes. Thankfully however, I felt a cool breeze brush past my cloak. I assumed it was Elirina waiting for the door to open.

Once the door was unlocked, I saw Illidan kneeling in the distance, holding the Skull of Guldan in his hands. My heart began to race and my palms began to swear as I slowly approached where he stood, yet again glancing to my side hoping that Elirina was making her escape to the opposite side of the roof. Once Illidan noticed my presence, I saw an impish grin appear on his face. He stood up and flapped his wings mightily, before pushing off the ground in order to hover in mid air. "It's good to see you Nicholas. You're late."

I was indeed late to our meeting. I looked over my shoulder to see the hanging full moon in the sky, eerie and misty as it's rays, both luminescent and perfect in all forms, shined down upon this scarred land. It was past moon-high. I began to worry that Illidan would be suspicious. "I'm just assuming that the prisoner that one of the fellow naga siren's sent took longer than expected, yes?"

I nodded slowly as I moved closer. "What was it you wanted to speak about, Illidan?"

"Nicholas, look out across the Valley." He beckoned me to look beyond the horizon. I saw the entire desolate land, the Fel Fire spewing from geysers, the lava flowing out of the small volcano in the middle of the land, the hideous creatures moving to and fro, and finally each of the two encampments, the Scryers and the Aldor. I also looked into the night sky, in search of Elirina's mount floating in the distance. Nothing. My pulse pounded again as I wondered if she were following my orders yet again. There was no way I could tell other than trusting my hopes. "Do you see what's there?"

"It's just the valley. Nothing has changed."

"Plenty has changed." Illidan spoke cryptically, "The Burning Legion is moving closer, advancing onto our territory. Kil'Jaedan is angered that I did not kill Arthas on the Frozen Throne. He'll hunt me down until my own punishment is received."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked calmly, folding my arms. "Sounds like your problem, my lord."

"It has plenty to do with you."

"Then please, elaborate."

"It's simple. In order to fend off the Burning Legion's armies, I've been creating my own set of armies to fight against his own. Kael'Thas, Lady Vashj and I have been creating weapons to use as a secret weapon, if you will, against the abominations that will lay siege upon this land. There are creatures whose bodies have been mutilated beyond imagination. Weapons for limbs, toxic chemicals for blood, and steel armor made from the blood and tears of their enemies. The three of us have been diving into such matters as well. Kael'Thas has been creating arcane constructs that can kill on command, Lady Vashj has been training Naga that are far more intelligent and agile than the average Naga. As for me, I've been developing hybrids."

"Hybrids you say?" I asked, feeling my blood suddenly halt in my veins, as I listened closely to Illidan's next words.

"Yes, Nicholas." Illidan spoke carefully, watching me intensely. "We both have our enemies, you and I. We each have to find new ways of outsmarting them, thinking ahead, and planning. You said you wanted to gain more power Now, it really is a matter of whether or not you realized it. You already were partly a hybrid. I simply went the next step farther."

"And what was that?"

"Awoke each of those components, and created an entirely new creature. One that could actually morph into a combined version of each of those demons. In simpler terms, let's just say you've met your inner demons."

So that was it. That was what Hesriel was talking about.

"And how did this happen-"

"It was a simple transmutation. The Skull of Gul'dan can do wondrous things, as I'm sure you're well aware of." A sinister laugh erupted from the Great Betrayer as he began to walk off. "I had to test it on someone, this spell, and luckily you came under my nose when I heard about your incursion in Shattrath on the tier. Quite lucky indeed. Was worried I'd have to test it on one of my own men."

"And how does this affect me! Obviously it hasn't... er, come out of me since then!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Illidan's grin turned into a maniacal smirk as he began to laugh wildly, madly, as if he had lost whatever portion of his sanity on the very spot. He closed his eyes, arched his back and got a good laugh out of my comment. He soon opened his eyes and looked back at me, hunched over, clutching his precious Skull of Gul'dan tightly. "It affects you in more ways than one. You've become far more aggressive, more agile for a man of cloth and casting, increasingly intelligent, and far more tolerant of alcohol. You've been unable to sleep at night, unable to lose the feelings of loneliness and unhappiness because of your tolerance, and more persistent. You thought it was your personality. You thought you were just changing emotionally. Well, I'm afraid to inform you that it's more of a physical change, rather than an internal." My blood ran cold as I heard these words. They made complete sense. All of these characteristics - I had been well aware of them, Hesriel knew that something was wrong... even Elirina sensed it. But I continued to ignore these signs. I faced Illidan sternly and felt my throat clamp up as panic began to take its hold on my inner strength. Illidan continued as he noticed my tense and apprehensive form. "These changes will continue and become more apparent. You soon will be unable to keep a grip on your own mind as the demons take control. You'll find yourself weak and unresisting to their claims, and you will willingly give into them. Their words will be stronger than your own reason. You'll find yourself uninterested in others, and will only be concerned with one thing - power, what every demon ultimately desires. In the end, you will completely transform into this creature. But in the meantime, intense emotion, pain, or strife can be the catalysts to this change."

A dull ache rose in my chest as realization consumed me. My mind became completely distracted by Illidan's words. So this was the reason why everything was spiraling out of control. This was why I acted so obnoxiously with Hessa, this was why I acted so brashly. I was losing my mind. I was losing my mind, just when things seemed to be taking a turn for the best. I was with Elirina, we made love, we expressed our undying love for one another, she was going to be my wife, we were going to get old together, live life together... but this... what did this mean to all of that? Those hopes, those aspirations? Were they to be extinguished for good? I panicked. I began to fear the worst as I fell to my knees, clutching my face in my hands. That's all I was. An experiment to Illidan. Everything, everything was suddenly out of my control. I couldn't predict when this monster inside of me would burst from its catch and consume me whole, or worse - consume the ones I loved most. I needed answers, I need a way to exercise whatever demons lurked inside of me. I needed to get the hell out of the Black Temple, revenge or not, I had other priorities. I looked up at Illidan and narrowed my eyes.

"Illidan, I'm not going to stay here anymore." I uttered, waiting for his reaction. "This isn't what I signed up for."

"You wanted power. I grant you power, and you push it aside." He scowled and pushed me aside with a swoop of his huge arm. I crashed onto my back when I collided with the cold ground. "What really is your reason for wanting to leave, hm? Reality catching up with you?"

"Does it matter? I came here voluntarily, I can leave whenever the hell I want to."

Illidan released a mocking laugh from his throat, as he walked closer to where I lay, my back aching from the crash. "Really? Is that what you think? You have a debt to _me_, Nicholas. I didn't just experiment on you for no reason."

"Then enlighten me, alright?" I snarled, feeling a heavy pressure lodge itself into my chest. "Quit fucking around and get to it."

Illidan knelt down before me. I looked into at his blindfold and scowled, seeing the glow of his eyes. "I remember someone who looked nearly exactly like you, Nicholas. Acted nearly as bold and ridiculous as you. Thought he had the world in his hands. Thought he knew what he was doing."

"Oh, and who was that?"

"Why, your mother didn't tell you? Your brother, Daniel." The smirk grew wider on Illidan's face as I watched him jeer at me. I quickly forced my body up and felt sensations creep over my frame. I felt fire and brimstone sear my flesh, felt my muscles expand and stretch, as well as noticed that my back was making me hunch forward. My breath quickened as I saw claws grow over my hands and that my skin had become a deep and heavy hue of orange. The scent of sanguine blood filled my flaring nostrils as rage ate away at my thoughts as I glared at Illidan. I only was aware of two things: One, that I transformed partially, and two, that Illidan knew about Daniel. I jumped into the air with the intention of crashing into Illidan, but he side stepped and flapped his large wings so he was levitating in front of me. "Come now Nicholas, you're surely quicker than that. You'll have to be, if you want to even think of scratching my surface."

"Tell me what happened to Daniel! Tell me!" I yelled as Illidan continued to cackle.

"Do you really want to know what he did? Do you really want to know the truth that obviously was hidden from you? - Well fine, I'll tell you. Your brother Daniel came here to the Black Temple under a guise. He supposedly was serving under the command of the leaders of Shattrath. He was sent here in order to fulfill a reconnaissance mission. He infiltrated my temple until he reached the Blood Elf areas. A concubine found him wandering around, and I have little idea of what happened in the time lapse between his discovery and his presentation before me. My guards brought him here, to this same rooftop where you are now. He was valiant at first, but after serious persuasion, he decided to join my side. I'm sure you were told that your brother died here. But I have other news for you. Your brother, Daniel F. Archavon - was nothing of the sort. He instead agreed to serve under my command. He realized the futility, the ignorance in standing for something as ridiculous as the guards of Shattrath, where he could never find the power he truly desired. Your brother instead was believed to be dead and forgotten, dying valiantly in these halls. Instead, he served here for several years, until I decided I wanted to test out the same spell upon him. He welcomed it with open arms, embracing the darkness, the Fel Magick that was so attuned to his veins by that time. He loved it. He loved being a creature of hellfire and damnation. And you know where he is now? Hah! You really don't want to know..."

My eyes widened. No. That couldn't be true. Daniel's body was sent back to Stormwind... it was impossible. Illidan was lying. He had to have been. "I don't believe you! My brother's corpse, my honorable brother's corpse was sent back to Stormwind, I was there! I saw the casket!"

"But did you ever look inside this casket? Hm?"

I paused, searching through my memory for some recollection. No, I hadn't. Mother wouldn't let me. She said that it was so mutilated, so grotesque, as the people of Shattrath had stated, that it could not be seen by mortal eyes. "It... It can't be true... it's impossible..." I mumbled as heavy waves of dizziness rocked my core. "IT CAN'T BE! MY BROTHER... HE WAS AN HONORABLE FELLOW MEMBER OF THE ALLIANCE! HE SERVED WELL, HE DIED HERE! DON'T YOU DARE DEGRADE HIS NAME! HOW DARE YOU!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE, NICHOLAS!" Illidan yelled back with the same amount of force. "HE DID NOT DIE HERE! HE TRADED HIS HUMAN, MORTAL BODY FOR A DEMON'S, JUST AS YOU DID! HE'S STILL HERE, ALIVE AND WELL, BUT NOT AS A HUMAN!"

My eyes widened as the reality of the situation crashed onto me. My brother... he really, could he really be alive? Could he really have not died? I didn't want to believe it... but it seemed so possible, so real. It couldn't be true. Because if it were true, then the blame rested on his shoulders. Everything rested on his. My mother's death, my decision to become a warlock, everything...

I felt torturous pain sear my back, as if something wanted to be released from my insides. I groaned and fell to my knees again, wretching and stewing in my agony as I reached back and felt warm goo. I looked and saw that it was fresh blood. In only a matter of seconds, I lost it. Blood splattered from my back, as wings unfolded and stretched themselves. I moaned in agony, feeling my flesh tear and rip. I heaved and felt the world spinning - I couldn't stand up straight - I couldn't move without feeling nauseous - and then, darkness.

* * *

I followed Nicholas all the way up to the rooftop of the Black Temple, my pulse pounding and blood rushing rapidly through my sore body. I wanted to leave this hellhole, I wanted to just be free, to run away and be safe in another land where the darkness that enclosed this heinous place was miles away. I wanted to escape with Nicholas, however. I did not want to leave him here, whether or not he commanded it of me. I refused to abandon him again, whether or not he wanted me to stay or leave. I did not want to lose this chance, this moment. I wanted to be with him, and damnit! I was going to stay with him.

I walked slowly onto the rooftop, watching Nicholas approach the intimidating Illidan himself. I had never seen him before, Illidan. I had heard plenty, but none of those petty words could describe the grandeur and wild fury that encompassed him. He was terrifyingly tall, grotesque with his two large, bright green Blades of Azzinoth that rested his back.

I ended up ignoring Nicholas's words. I watched from afar as their conversation unraveled from being one of questions without answers, to answers that brought up more and more questions that Illidan only could answer. I watched as Nicholas became infuriated by Illidan's actions, saw the disbelief and agony sear in his stomach as we both realized it - he was going to become a creature of neither Hell nor Purgatory, a monster, if you will. I tried to suppress my fear, my unrelenting desire to just run to Nicholas and pull him off the cliff, where we could just fall forever - fall, but never be forgotten, or separated, but rather bound by eternity. The Lady of Light did not speak of this. She didn't even mention this kind of treachery. I had to make a final decision. I had to either leave Nicholas to deal with this battle on his own, as well as follow his orders, or I would stay and help him.

In the end, I ended up staying and moving closer under my shield of invisibility, well aware that at any moment, it could fade away from me and I would be exposed and thus would become a burden upon his mind. But the stakes were far too high. I made my decision. I would rather die than be left out in the depths of Shadowmoon Valley alone, with my actions and determination put in vain, and Nicholas dead on this horrid rooftop. I would rather die by his side. It was therefore settled. I could not walk back. I was staying and going to help Nicholas with whatever demons he had to face - literally or figuratively.

I crept closer to Nicholas, alarmed now by their heated and intense conversation regarding Daniel. I listened to Illidan's words, and I saw the horror appear on my love's face. I saw the hellfire burn inside him, the rage and the confusion twist and contort into madness. I saw him tip over the edge. I saw the wings burst from his back and release themselves. I saw the danger. I saw Nicholas become something unimaginably heinous and frightening. I realized the consequences. I needed to act fast before something terrible happened to him.

However, Nicholas fell to the ground, exhausted and passed out cold. I quickly ran to his side, falling to my knees as I noticed that I was not invisible anymore. I heard Illidan's gasp as I covered Nicholas with my own body, yelling, "Illidan! I won't let you hurt Nicholas. I won't. Even if you have to slice me to pieces, I will not let you harm him anymore than you have already."

My courage did not last as long as my creeping fear did. I became anxious as silence followed my outburst of bravery. I looked up and saw Illidan hovering in the sky with a scowl on his face. He had unsheathed his two blades and was glaring at me head-on. "So it seems you're the one who kept Nicholas busy. You're the reason why he was late."

"It doesn't matter, Illidan, I'm taking Nicholas and leaving this dreadful place. Whether he becomes a monster or not, I won't leave him under your command, like some filthy puppet. You may have gotten to his brother but you will not do the same to Nicholas."

"You're just like the other girl. Merrai. She said the same thing when she realized that Daniel was here, by his own will, I will remind you. You do realize that you are the reason why he is here? You're the reason why this has happened to him. He came here because you left him. It is _your_ fault that he is in this condition. Not mine. Nicholas was forced here because of _you and you alone_."

"That's not true. He thought that his brother had died here, not that some demented creature had twisted his thoughts and kept him here as an oblivious prisoner!"

"They both made their decisions. They wanted to be here. They each wanted power. So I gave it to them. But you're just the same as her. Merrai thought that her lover, Daniel, wanted to leave. She thought she could handle the consequences of his true form. You know what happened to her? She was murdered the moment he woke up. Nicholas will never be the same. The man you knew is gone."

"I won't believe that, I have faith! I have to believe in something that Magick nor weapons can destroy. I believe that things will be fine, if you work at them. I will save Nicholas, and you will not be able to stop me."

"It won't be myself that you will have to stop." Illidan laughed at me before taking off from the ground and flying away. "He's your problem now!"

I watched Illidan fly away, hearing his cackles fading in the distance as he faded from my sight. I glanced down at Nicholas, holding his body in my arms. He was drenched in his own blood, and I suddenly felt a wave of tears overcome me as I felt helpless and uncertain of what to do. I attempted to heal his wounds with Holy Light, but the spell barely tended to the wound. I continued to pour as much energy and strength into each spell, but overall, I was left exhausted and Nicholas hardly healed. I coughed sharply, rubbing my brow of whatever sweat rested there. I lifted Nicholas's head up and caressed his cheek, holding him in my lap. I called upon my demonic horse to come to my aide so that we could make our escape, but it did not respond to my call. Helpless and lost, I clutched Nicholas tighter, feeling my tears drench my cheeks."Oh Nicholas, what am I going to do... I can't... I don't know what to do... I can't carry you out of here... I can't...-"

And then he began to wake up. I blinked out of disbelief, tapping his shoulder lightly, trying to draw him back into consciousness. "Come on Nicholas, wake up, please."

He woke up, but the eyes that stared back at mine were not Nicholas's. They were that of a demon's. The pupil was thin and straight, piercing into me like daggers as I called for him, my Nicholas, to return back to reality. "Come on Nicholas, don't do this... don't... don't let that creature do this to you, FIGHT IT!" I screamed, holding onto him tightly. He sat up, dazed by my actions. Hope began to leave me vulnerable as I began to think that he was returning to me, that he was fighting it, and that it was safe to stay by him. "Elirina..." It whispered to me as it lifted its claws and scratched my cheek roughly. I winced and struggled to move away because he drew blood, but I noticed that he was now holding onto my wrist, keeping me still as he hurt me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn't him, that it was just some monster. That it wasn't Nicholas hurting me. It had to be something else. It had to be an illusion; this had to be fake. I struggled in its grasp, but his grip was firm and solid. I couldn't escape. "So... _lovely_ that you're here."

It wasn't even his voice... it was like it was someone completely different. Some other monster that had consumed the man I loved, some other nefarious being from the depths of Hell that decided to possess Nicholas. I had to do something, I couldn't just let this creature win. I had to fight back. That was before I felt a sharp and sudden pain infiltrate and spread from my stomach. I gasped and moaned in agony as I looked down, opening my eyes to see the creatures claws completely inside of my stomach, as well as the pool of blood forming in between us. I groaned, feeling a sudden rush of tears fill my eyes. "Oh God..." I cried, feeling a wave of light-headedness surge through my body. "Nicholas,... please, wake up..." I cried, closing my eyes and arching my head backward. I cried out again when it pulled its claws out, only to slice them completely through again, rupturing portions of my body. "Oh! God...! Nicholas! Please!..."

Exhausted and wasted by the sight of massive amounts of blood as well as the stress caused by my own strife, I collapsed backwards onto the cold, unwelcoming stone floor. I coughed blood and felt my insides lurch. I also began to lose feeling in my body, first in my legs and arms, then in my back and neck. I was breathing excessively heavy and each time I took a breath of air, my lungs felt like they were shattering into pieces of glass. I cried out one last time for Nicholas to help me, begging him, pleading for aide, a touch, a caress, anything to know that he was Nicholas again. Anything to know that help was on its way. But before I could hear either the laughs of the monster or the urged pleas of Nicholas, I passed out into darkness and emptiness.

I died on the rooftop, without ever knowing.

* * *

**A/N**: Took forever to finish it. But I wanted to write a long chapter, so this is it. Lots happened, to put it simply. This is not the end of the Luckiest. Also, I'm looking for serious feedback about the character we all know as Elirina. I really want to know what you think of her. Serious feedback will be praised and welcomed. You readers all go on and on about Nicholas, but I never know anything about Eli. Please, by all means, let me know. Hate her? Love her? Okay with her? I want to know.


	8. End of Me

**Author's Note**: I know this is extremely late. Like three months late, if not over. You see... I have it all written out on paper, the trick is feeling motivated to type it up. What's written on paper is just a rough, rough draft. All the editing and beautifying comes from the physical typing up and reviewing. It's not so much a writer's block kind of thing. It's just needing time and motivation. Oh and, my WoW addiction got in the way. Sorry guys, Elirina needed some new epics to shove in her closet of goodies ;). Talking 40k mana buffed! Hot stuff, right? Till Cataclysm, I suppose. Oh, and I had summer homework.

Oh and, to whoever called me twisted... Hah. Finally have something for you!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own World of Warcraft. If I did, I'd be a billionaire, wouldn't I? Gee, I wish I owned Blizzard now. Now I'm sad. Well, they don't own my characters. SO TAKE THAT BLIZZARD!_

_**Warning**__: Some cussing, ALOT of angst (sorry if you hate it, I felt it would be odd if there wasn't any in this chapter xD)._

**ξ**

**The Luckiest  
**

Chapter 8

End of Me

It was like being futilely trapped and caged in a horrid, never-ending nightmare. The dark blood was coursing through my veins, cold and unwelcoming - almost foreign. I stood in a barren, hellish wasteland that seared my flesh with scorching hot steam.

_Where am I? _I asked, observing my gruesome surroundings.

_You know where you are, Nicholas. _The voice spoke to me with a mocking, condescending tone. We both apparently knew where we were. I began to fear that I knew as well. There was no life here, other than the civilians of this tortured earth. Demons, fiends, and monsters of the grimmest imagination. But there were wandering souls, lost creatures of the living, who were trapped in the nothingness of this horrid land.

_Am I dead? _I asked again, fearing the answer.

_You wish_, the voice laughed in my head, _you aren't that lucky._

I began running through the barren lands, apprehension and confusion forcing me to search for answers. The landscape was rocky, lava spewing around me in geyser-like nodes, with shadows lurking. I did not know what exactly I was looking for, but it must have been somewhere in the bowels of this domain.

That was before a soft, enchanting voice broke my strained train of thought, calling to me amongst the wailing moans of agony that shuddered in the darkest parts of domain. This voice shook my body to its core, sparking contortions to my aching heart. I turned around. And there... was. But why? - Why was she here? She did not belong here. No, by far. She belonged in the land of clouds and fairies, away from these hellish creatures that scurried in ditches of this domain. She had not committed any transgressions against the heavens, and thus, she did not belong here. There was no harm caused to anyone besides those of battle or sacrifice. Her record was clean.

She wore a tattered, yellow gown, dusky boots, and a soft yellow ribbon in her gorgeous auburn air. She was beautiful - the epitome of beauty, in my eyes. Her eyes glowed with both maturity and sensuality, the feminine mystique that shimmered all over her body - from the curves of her waist, to the supple fruit of her bosom, to the sway of her hips. Her hands were extended outward towards me, beckoning for me to come and embrace her. I eagerly came like a squire to his queen, kneeling down before her out of shock and confusion. I yearned for the sanctity and warmth of her arms, but I feared twisting her innocence with the malignant curse that hovered around me like the Scourge plague. She shook her head, her eyes demanding that I act, for time was of the essence. I nodded, standing. I embraced her tightly, my neck nuzzled into the arch of her neck, leaving trails of kisses down her ever-so-important vein. She whimpered and murmured my name against my messy and rugged hair, her breath mixed into the oxygen I breathed, which was as warm as a pleasant sunny day.

It was then that I discovered the stench of blood in the air, mixed in with the noxious flare of burning flesh. I looked down, seeing my love's lips bend into a regretful frown. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice it..." She whispered, her voice cracking as she quickly moved her arms over her lower abdomen.

I looked down, shaking my head. I gently pushed her hands aside, seeing that her gown was stained with crimson, further destroying the dress. The blood had seeped into the threads and seems of the gown, distorting the air of affluence that the gown held years ago. There was a gaping gash, a hole rather, that pierced entirely through her abdomen. I exhaled sharply, my heart suddenly thrashing widely in its cage, wanting answers to the treachery that was visible before me. My eyes drifted back up to hers, seeing light tears in her eyes. Then her... her elegant tresses of hair... they were seared and crisp, matted and untaken care of. Her wrists were burned thoroughly, her lips bruised and bleeding. These lips still were inviting and smooth as I touched them with my finger, caressingly. I could only hold onto her tighter as I feared for her. My lips stood but a breath's length away from her, whispering, "Elirina... what happened to you?"

I heard her sobs, twisting my heart into pieces. "Oh Nicholas... I died."

"From what?" My voice was quivering, the tears daring to break free. I watched her hands reach down and fumble with the mattered gown.

"A demon." She spoke flatly, her eyes meeting mine sharply. "Nicholas... why would you do this to me? I always loved you..."

I shook my head, frightened. "No! Eli... I did not do this to you- I would never!" I panicked and quickly moved my hands to hold her face n my hands, "God, Eli, I would never...Oh, I love you... I would never lay a finger on that delicate satin skin of yours with any intention other than treating you right, of making the sweetest love to you, of making you feel alive. I love you, please..."

I stopped, my anxiety crescendoing to its highest point. I stopped talking and swiftly clutched her tightly as the flames of this nether region spewed and churned in disgust. I kissed her lips softly yet desperately, trying to reassure her of my undying love. I lingered and tended o her emotional wounds, since I could not cure the physical ones that plagued her. As we passionately kissed in Hell, I began to notice that her body was beginning to crumble beneath my fingers, withering away into nothingness. She was fading away. I moved away hesitantly, clutching to her shoulders firmly. I began screaming with fear, "NO! Please... Elirina, please... don't leave me... Not when I have just found you again, not when the future is so close to being ours, please..."

But my please were worthless and only a waste of energy and breath. She was crumbling to ashes, as if the flames and steam were burning her flesh away. She seemed to feel no pain, but the tears continued to roll down her eroding cheeks. I tried to grasp whatever I could, panicking as I watched with horror. "Elirina, you can't please... by the Light, or whomever, don't take her away..." But in what was only a matter of moments, she was gone. I fell to my knees, clutching my face in my hands. "I... I know I should have been better to you in the beginning, Elirina...but...I would never have done this to you - there's nothing in the world that would have made me do this to you."

I looked at the ashes, the remains of my love. "Oh Elirina..," I sighed, hopeless. The tears finally fell and I felt the shadows closing in on me, the darkness was closing in on me. And the nightmare ended, as quickly as it began, back into reality, where I soon began to realize that in truth... it was only the beginning.

- **ξ** -

I jolted with a start out of the darkness, as if someone had yanked on my soul strings from my hellish dreams. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, feeling sweat on my brow. My heart was racing, my blood pounding in my veins, marching to a foreign and chaotic beat. I could barely catch my breath. What had happened? I couldn't recall. I remembered... Sure, I was talking to Illidan, right? My thoughts began to race in my mind, _Yes... that is true. Just think slowly, clear your thoughts, Nicholas. Get a grip - you still have to find..._

That was when I noticed the foul stench in the air. Blood. Alarmed, I checked my body as I sat up, searching for a wound while coughing hoarsely from the heavy scent.

"God, what happened?"

I looked around and saw in the distance a figure laying on the ground, a thick and gooey pile of liquid resting still around the body. That's when I thought about her. Elirina. My breath stopped entirely. No... And I took off running towards the figure in the distance, shaking my head, denying my vision. No... it wasn't her. It couldn't have been. I continued to deny what my vision was screaming to my senses, that wasn't her. That was just... some other elf, it couldn't be...

"No! No! ELI!" I cried out, falling to my knees as I approached her, leaning over her cold body. I was shaking my head with panic, my head spinning and my heart contorting. What was it all coming to? Why were my pleas forsaken from the ears of Lady Fate, of the Light, or _DAMNIT, WHOEVER WOULD LISTEN! _I pulled her tiny, elven frame into my arms, realizing that the cool, frosty singe of her flesh was what woke me from my sudden stupor of silent and strange fear. Fear of the future. What now? I pondered this question, using it as a diversion from my self-treasonous thoughts. Eyes were glued to the body below, fingers brushing the pale canvas that enclosed my love entirely. I wanted to just brush life back into her, with a stroke of a caress. Certainly some higher power had the ability to do such. Obviously, the Old Gods, the Light... hell, probably even the Lich King was strong enough to do such with life and death. But how did they work out the equivalent exchange in the end? How was the balance of life and death kept in place? This was question I needed to ponder, as well.

In my dazed state, I thought about it. What did this mean? Take this situation. Elirina was _dead_. I had to tell myself that, even as my hands trembled and shook with anxiety. But Illidan was nowhere to be found, I could leave. I could escape. Was this a positive thing? It had to be. Elirina said I had to escape, no matter what happened. I would die here, in this wretched citadel of hate otherwise. It took me a very long time to see what she meant from such words, but now... I understood. As my eyes scanned the prodigious gash in her abdomen, I thought about the words Illidan had spoken to me prior to this... tragedy. That I was a monster. That _Daniel_, of all the people, was a betraying bastard, a loser, and nothing more than a beast who lurked inside this fucking place. It seems that our stories were parallel to one another. Trapped inside this place, twisted by the Betrayer, and forsaken by our past. As furious I was at Daniel's behaviors and mistakes, I needed to understand that I had... well, committed the same ones. I fell just as easily into the sway and temptation that enveloped this horrid land, fell simply and willingly to the brainwashing that morphed my thoughts. Deep in my gut, I knew that _I_ had killed her and the demon was winning ultimately. I had to convince myself that no matter the contortions to my flesh or heart, no matter the beast that lived inside me, I had to strive onward to prove that I was just as mortal, just as human, and just as alive as anyone else. I was willing to do whatever it took to resurrect Elirina. If it meant sacrificing an arm or a leg, hell, I was willing and able. All I desired out of this pitiful world was just to embrace her silky frame in mine, experiencing the joy of her breathing and wholly beautiful alive self. But unfortunately, there were many "what ifs" at this time and place, and there was only one real answer to the many "what if" questions that flooded my thoughts. It was simple. I simply just needed to take Elirina to safety.

Freedom is bittersweet. Balance provides sanctity and peace. Nothing is given without something being taken equally in return. The world shifts in one direction, but it tilts back steady in only a matter of moments. One merely must survive the sharp jerking movements, the nauseous spinning, the chaotic twists and turns... of life. It's what makes life, well, worth living. The unpredictability, the joy of never knowing what was next... Some people can't handle it. Others can. I find that a happy medium makes for the best overall. And at this point, I was throwing myself at whatever positive outcomes that could rise from the ashes of my mistakes.

But I couldn't lift my own frame to begin my escape. Instead, I pulled Elirina closer into my arms, cradling her stiff form, feeling her delicate porcelain visage slowly with my dirty, calloused and unworthy fingertips. I bit my lip, my heart wrenching tightly again. I sighed. Why could I never protect her? Why couldn't I save her! Why was there always - _always_ - something keeping us apart. Was it our fate? Was this how it was supposed to be? Me - forsaken and distraught to wither away like my elder brother? No... I couldn't let it happen.

I quickly tried to organize my weary thoughts as I stared down at her. Tears welled in my eyes, the fiery waters daring to incinerate my already burned flesh. _Could... I really have done this? _I asked myself again while clenching my fist tightly, so that my knuckles turned white. I recalled Hessa's words of when Illidan first called upon the inner demons locked within. She said that I spilled blood that day. And then I thought about Hessa. God, I missed her voice of reason when I fell to this damned level. I looked up and sighed again, as I began to call for her to come to me. "Hesriel, I call you to come to me. Although I banished you, I call you forth from the depths, willingly or unwillingly, from the netherworld to come here. I require your aide."

I waited a few moments, expecting silence. But instead from the shadows she slowly came, still with her bold swagger and elegance. Her eyes were suspicious and cautious and he hesitated before walking towards me. "You called?"

Her tone was bitter, cold almost, and I could tell that she was still angry about my stupid actions. "Hessa," I continued, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed before her stoic expression. "I've... I've woken to a nightmare."

"Indeed." She frowned and continued to walk towards me, kneeling before Elirina's frame. "We both know what happened, Nicholas. I warned you of the dangers. I told you that she still believed in you. I don't mean to be stiff-hearted Nicholas, but unfortunately this is not a case of terrible luck, this is _your_ negligence and _your_ stubbornness."

I frowned, "I know, Hessa...I just... was confused. Did you see me do it?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes closing for a soft moment. "Yes, I've been here watching you still."

"How... how bad was it?"

"You were swift. You didn't was time. You ran off away from her after some time because some Holy aura was hurting you and even me from the distance I was at."

"Oh Hessa... I... what the hell am I going to do? I don't even know what to think, everything's just... blurry, foggy, hazy... I'm just dazed and confused."

"You both need to get out of here," she sighed, nodding. "You need to seek aide beyond that of a demon's."

"Where am I to go? No Alliance stronghold will take her. No Horde town will take me. There aren't any options."

"Go to Garadar, Nagrand. She stayed there for a month. She then experienced the vision from the Lady of Light."

I blinked, raising a brow. "Hessa, how do you know this?"

She stared at me for a moment, "Nicholas... I was the naga."

I breathed sharply for a split second but regained my balance. "I see. Shocked I couldn't tell."

"You were probably drunk."

I jerked my head to her, "Quite a bitter tone, you have there, Hessa."

"Well I'm probably right."

"Heh, I suppose..." I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding Elirina still in my arms.

"Come Nicholas, we can't stay here to chat. We have to leave. There are Netherwing stables nearby on this roof." She beckoned for me to follow. I followed her slowly, taking each step carefully, as to not disturb my love's permanent sleep. I clutched her body tightly, wishing to feel the warmth of life surge underneath my fingers. I wanted to hold her forever, to hear her voice, to see her smile again, to watch as she radiated her charm, her humor, and to see her emerald eyes open to meet mine. Even in the forsaken grip of death, she resembled a small doll, a beacon of light against my dark, withered robes. I need the grace inside her heart, because it filled me with these priceless commodities. All that I ever was, stood in her own heart. I was lost without her, a sailor washed away in a brutal storm. More importantly, I wanted to lie down with her and just forget the world and all its pettiness, its sorrows, and its anguish. But could this even be possible now? Were these desires pointless? Meaningless? Was there even any plausible truth left? Or was imagination and fancy taking hold of my aching mind already? Was I _already_ delusional and lost in my guilt?

I recalled the nightmare from before, where I had walked through Hell to meet Elirina. Her words were my warning. Could the Lady of Light be wrong? Could our fate truly end here? Would death part us already? Before we could truly be aligned as one?

It couldn't. I wouldn't let it. I needed to fight it, needed to fight reality and the beast within my body. I was clinging to my last strand of hope, holding on by a slender and slippery thread, that was slipping between my fingers. This just would not end here, not without a battle.

We reached the stables quickly enough without any issues. The patrols must have been off duty, for they were nowhere to be seen. One of the Netherdrakes seemed to call to me, pulling me towards its sturdy forest green figure. Its wide, piercing eyes captivated me in a single glance and I could hear its thoughts flutter into my crazed mind. Once Hessa untied it and set it free, it bowed its head forward, allowing me to gently place Elirina on its back. I saddled the creature once she was in place. I told Hessa to meet me there, wherever Nagrand was. I held onto Elirina tightly with a firm grip as the beast powerfully took off into the dark chasms of the chaotic night sky over the lands of Shadowmoon Valley. The dragon was swift, gliding over the land as if it sensed the urgency. It would only be so long before we arrived in Nagrand, where I faced explaining my story.

I watched the ground quickly move beneath me as I held Elirina to my body, so that she would not fall off. The dragons prodigious and forceful wings thrashed and pushed through the thick air, to my destination. I was at least thankful for its understanding as I stared upward, my eyes catching the rays of the moon. The heavy, eerie moon shined down upon me, witness to my transgressions, but forgiving. I sighed, it was going to be a _long_ night. _At least I'm away from that damned Black Temple, with all its lies, its deception, and that fucking bastard Daniel_, I reminded myself with a half-hearted shrug.

_Yes, indeed you are away from there. Thank you for freeing me, _the dragon whispered to me through our mental telepathy.

_Of course, thank you for helping me in this situation._

_ I can tell what you are, mortal. You are an unnatural being now, like myself. Twisted and changed into something completely different. I will give you fair warning though, human-demon. You are only beginning to realize the extent to what this beast will do. Watch yourself and this elf. Before you spill more blood. Seek answers, not redemption._

I nodded, squeezing Elirina one more time. Her body was just so ghostly pale. Her lips were an ashy gray hue, that did not glisten in the moonlight as they had the first night I laid my eyes on her milky flesh. Her lashes laid delicately on her cheek bones. Despite the grim clutch of death to her frame, I still thought she was lovely. Was she in Heaven? Of course she was. Was she looking down at me? Was she yearning to wake in my arms, alive and well? Were her ghostly arms wrapped around my waist, holding onto me, trying to keep me steady? I-..I hoped so. These thoughts brought tears to my eyes again. _I just cannot face this reality. _All I could convince myself for now was that she was just sleeping, just in a suspended state, and that she would come back to me. But what magic brought back the dead? What magic defied the laws of existence, equivalent exchange, and brought the dead back to life, to cease the grief of loved ones?

I... I honestly didn't know if such magic existed. I wasn't sure if I was being foolish or just plain stupid. _Well if I do not have any sense of hope, what am I doing flying to Nagrand? _To escape, for one. If my knowledge of Outlands was anywhere near decent, then Nagrand served as a sanctuary for the Mag'Har and the Broken. Answers could be found there. The shamans could possibly be of help.

But were these tears mirroring the ones Elirina was making in Heaven? What if I ultimately couldn't bring her back? What then? I... I couldn't think about that. I knew that such thoughts were just self-destructive. But I began to think about it more, despite my own warnings. Where would I go, in the scheme of things, after I died? Would I go to the same celestial land as Elirina? Would I float in the pure light with her? Or would I grovel and waste in the lands of the netherworld?

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my limp fingers. That was a stupid question, I knew the answer. The same place as Illidan, my brother, and every vile monster and abomination that scoured this existence. Heh. Was my mother with Eli? Would they meet in heaven? Yes, surely. Both angels watching me be an idiot, a fool, a monster... _Bah..._

As the hours passed into the evening, my eyelids began to weaken, but I peeled them open as best as I could. I couldn't fall asleep, or Elirina would fall. Just as I was about to lose my will to stay awake, I saw floating islands of earth in the distance. We were nearly there. The grassy lands were just over the horizon as Terokkar Forest passed beneath me. I just needed to find some help quickly, anything, before my chance ran up.

As I reached my destination, I remembered the Lady of Light's final vision, where Elirina was pregnant with my child. I gently placed a hand on her punctured breastplate, slowly making my way to her stomach, where a make-shift bandage covered the dried up wound. Could she still have a child, after having been dead for so long? Even then, would she be different alive? Would she retain her memories? Was this just a stupid fantasy? Senseless hoping? I had to be prepared for _either_ fate. But I just knew that in the back of my mind, I couldn't handle living as the same broken and self-hating man who continued to stew in guilt and hopelessness. It was the same guilty feeling as when my mother had died. I refused to bury Elirina. I would not let the second woman that I direly loved be buried into the darkness of the earth, to lie alone and unhappy in the abyss. I _couldn't_ allow it. The world was meaningless without her, not when I had seen the future of what it could be. I loved her too much. I had already lost her once, losing her again... I was too young to lose my soul, my mind.

"NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I suddenly yelled out, feeling a sudden burst of rage consume me and my thoughts. I was fighting this reality so gravely, scrambling for anything that could be a voice of reason in this hellhole. "This is so wrong, this isn't happening..." I moaned as I clutched Elirina's body again, my tears falling down to her dainty visage.

The Netherdrake began to descend to the ground when we neared Garadar. He landed on the ground and craned its neck so that I could climb off. Hesriel appeared from a nearby shadow. I glanced at her and quickly looked away, still feeling ashamed and distraught.

"Nicholas, as you walk there, I want to remind you that you need to find a way to control if not obliterate the creature within you."

"I know, Hessa. Come, stand at my side. If things get out of hand, feel free to be threatening. I'm pretty damned pissed off, all my emotions are fucking out of whack. I'm all over the place. I can't think straight. Just help me out, that's all."

"Of course."

"Sigh... so, who was the Orc woman she stayed with again?"

"Kora."

I nodded and sighed again, heavily. I motioned for the Netherdrake to do as it pleased while I was away. Afterwards I began to walk towards Garadar's entrance with my elf in my arms.

"This isn't going to be easy, of course. It's going to be damned painful getting these people to listen to me without shouting that an Alliance is invading their home."

"Just tell them quickly what your purpose is."

I breathed deeply and approached the guards standing near the wooden arch that signified the entrance. I was suddenly extremely thankfully that I knew some Orcish as the two began to spew threats against me.

"Human! Leave this area! Your kind are forbidden from these grounds. Leave before force is used."

I remained calm and collected, motioning for them to look at the body. But they still were confused and their faces didn't change. They were lost and startled. I kept walking forward, ignoring their growing amount of threats, remembering my motive. Just as I was about to make my first step inside the Orcish grounds, the bigger Orc placed his axe's blade in front of my path, glaring at me. However, I gave him an even darker glare in return. My eyes were a deep and bright green, flaring with boiling rage that was insanely close to exploding with Fel Magick that I was not afraid to use.

"Excuse me, _Orc_, but I'm afraid it would be best if you removed your axe from my path. I've no time for petty games." I spoke fragilely, hoping to express my urgency and my intense contempt for their actions without letting my rage explode and ruin this chance.

"Look, _human_, just leave, alright?"

"_No._" I spoke stiffly, "I'm looking for someone. It's urgent, direly important. Life and death situation. You know what that is, right?"

"There's no one here who would be interested in your kind." The medium-sized Orc growled to me, baring his hideous teeth towards me like some barbaric beast. I continued to ignore their words and I thus pushed aside the axe and continued to walk through. The bigger, haughtier Orc then pulled roughly at my arm, causing me to falter with my grip. Elirina fell to the earth, limply and with a nowhere near gentle thud. I stopped in my tracks, my heart pounding and thumping. I twisted around and threw a punch infused with Fel Fire into the Orc's check, pushing him several yards away. Other civilians were beginning to notice the commotion and were gathering, pointing at me and Elirina, gasping, and finally yelling threats to me. I suppose our yelling had awoken the town. I sighed, _Crud_. I glanced at the crowd, wiping the little bit of sweat from my brow. I tied my hair back with a loose piece of string and bent down to pick up my elf. Just as this happened, I saw a group of Orcs carrying weapons were advancing and running towards me. _Shit. _

"Reason with them, Nicholas! HURRY!" Hesriel yelled to me, and I nodded over my shoulder.

"Look! Come on now, Mag'Har Orcs, please hear me out! I... I'm not a threat to you all." I spoke clearly in Orcish, startling a few of them. "I'm.. I'm just looking for...-"

"Elirina!" I heard a female voice cry out from the crowd. The source was an older female Orc with her hair in a ponytail and her body covered in a long leather tunic and kilt. Her tusks were small, barely visible. She was quite attractive for an Orc woman, but I could not really judge, seeing as how I seen very few in my days of service. She ran towards me, stopping when she stood before me. She gasped when she fully got a decent look at me.

"You... you're...Nicholas. Elirina's..."

I only nodded, blinking. "Yes."

"Kora you know this man?" A random Orc asked her from the crowd, cautiously as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Not directly... you all remember Elirina. She lived with us all for one month, then left mysteriously. Elirina loves this man passionately and deeply, please, lower your weapons. He means no harm." She glanced back towards me, her eyes asking the question, _'Right?'_ I nodded in reply, holding Elirina closely to me. "He just looks distressed, please, let's not jump to conclusions." She observed me again, nodding. "Yes, he even has the burn scar like she mentioned. This is him, he's fine, Torguk."

The Orc grunted in disbelief. He rolled his eyes and glared axes to me. "Just don't do anything stupid, _human_." He bitterly grunted to me, as if he was barely restraining himself from breaking my neck in half. "We're going to be watching you."

I bowed my head once in acknowledgment, but my desire to punch the one named Torguk only grew immensely for his arrogance. Kora faced me then looked down at Elirina with a grim frown. The others began to disappear and fade away back to their homes in the early darkness of the morning, in order to get more sleep. "How long has she been dead?"

I shrugged, intensely hating the word 'dead'. "Maybe several hours. Since after moonrise."

"Follow me to my home, quietly. You created quite a commotion, unfortunately. The guards are just big brutes to outsiders. Not a good combination when you are intensely grieving. Elirina told me that you were now factionless."

"Of course, I can't retain my old alliances after going as far as I have with Elirina."

"You mean physically?"

I shook my head. "No." I ran a hand over my pulled back locks, "I asked her to marry me when we were reunited."

Kora smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Nicholas. But I can assure you, do not give up hope. I know that's hard to do, but try to have faith."

I smiled halfheartedly. "Sure, I can always try."

We approached her home with Hessa at my side. Once inside Kora beckoned for me to place Elirina on a Talbuk hide mat on the ground. "Nicholas, I can also assure you that we'll take good care of you both. The elder shaman here is experienced with this kind of magic, hopefully she will be able to help." I knelt down and placed Elirina carefully on the mat, letting her body rest comfortably against the smooth and matted fur. "Listen, get some sleep while I call for Mort'Agu to come to look at her. I know that's why you're here. You want to bring her back."

"Of course!" I stood up, my strained eyes piercing in the evening air. "Who wouldn't want their loved one back?"

She nodded sympathetically. "I understand. But I cannot promise anything, it depends with each case. We will know soon though, if there is a chance."

Desperation suddenly consumed me and my voice trembled, "Kora... I don't want to know what life would be like... without her somewhere in the world. Whether or not she was with... me. I just can't stand seeing her like this. It's not right. I don't know if I can handle her death without actually taking my own-"

"Don't think about it, Nicholas. As I said, I understand. You'll die without her."

"Yes..." I sighed, feeling helpless. "I know it sounds melodramatic, but it's true. If I don't save her, I'll just lose my sanity. I'll lose my mind to..." I looked up to Kora, my eyes meeting hers. "To this beast inside of me. I'd sacrifice my beating heart just to have her in my arms again."

My heart lurched again, and I meant every word I had spoken. I was ghastly tired though, aching, and worn out.

"Beast?" She asked, confused. "I know that you are a warlock, Nicholas, but Elirina never mentioned -"

"I can't talk about it right now. When Mort'Agu is finished seeing Elirina, can I talk to her?"

Kora nodded. "Sure, but Nicholas, get some rest. I know it will be hard to find the soothing call of sleep at this time, but you must regain your strength. I can make some tea, if that will help." She gestured for me to take the stairs up to the next floor. I sighed, she was right. "If anything develops when the shamans are here, I will wake you."

"The tea would be lovely." I attempted to smile, but it turned out to be more of a hopeless frown. "Yes... thank you, Kora. For taking us _both_ in your home."

As she began to walk off to tend to Elirina, I walked up the creaking wooden stairs up to the second floor. The second floor room was small, with one window that streamed innocent moonlight down onto the center of the room. There were some bedrolls against the wall, and I knelt down, spreading one of them out on the creaking wood. I laid down against the relaxing bed roll, causing my back to begin cracking in multiple places. I tried to find some comfort, but my weakened muscles chose to scream with ache and tension, refusing to let up. "God, how the _hell_ am I supposed to sleep with her downstairs, all alone."

I shook my head, _I have no idea._ I looked out the window one last time, praying to the Lady of Light for forgiveness, for aide, for anything. For celestial grace, if anything at all. Despite my grim and restless thoughts, I managed to drift to sleep after taking a few sips of Kora's tea.

**- ξ -**

I woke up to something that seemed to be entirely foreign and unusual to me. Sunlight.

I blinked, fluttering my eyes as I stared at the stream of sun rays that poured into the small yet comfortable room. I could see the bright blue sky in the distance, as well as the floating islands ever-green and infinite in their beauty and natural grace. It was quite beautiful, quite enchanting, quite refreshing, quite different to the landscape I woke up to just yesterday morning. Although, I still felt kind of sore and weak. I sat up and groaned, rubbing my strained, still half-asleep eyes that would have loved an extra ten plus hours of rest. As I opened my eyes for the second time, I noticed a figure laying next to me, curled up in a ball.

I turned and saw that it was Elirina, her emerald eyes wide and startled. By the nether, she was radiant, glowing brightly in the early morning sunshine. She was far more beautiful than the outside world. For a moment, I couldn't do anything but stare at her, dumbfounded and shocked. My mind stalled. Nothing crossed my thoughts except for the clawing emptiness that chose to stay stagnant. I only remembered to breathe. "_Eli..._" I mumbled, leaning closer to her with sleepy eyes.

Her eyes continued to burn sharply, and she blinked. I took my chance like I had so many times in my past. My quivering lips pressed against her own, melting direly with her luscious lips, conforming to her chilling frame that limply laid in my arms. I ran one hand through her silky auburn hair that was not pulled back by a simple band; instead, her hair was flowing down her back, free and untamed. I devoured her mouth, kissing the supple fruit that I adored, while arching her neck so that I could consume her thoughts into both passion and joy, that was mixed with my own fleeting and chaotic desperation. The other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. I was trembling, shaking with happiness, relief and sheer and simply joy that enveloped us both in our delicate kiss. Her arms slowly slithered around my neck, pinning her to me. I sighed against her, smiling as tears of relief began to pour down my cheeks. _Thank you_, I silently told the Lady of Light.

Several moments later, I pulled away from Elirina's face, my hand cupping her cheek. "Oh Eli, I love you. I'm... I'm so thankful that you're alive. You don't know how long and dreadful it was with-"

But she interrupted me, with a confused and startled look on her face. Although her cheeks were burning red, her eyes were alarmed and racing to an unknown tempo. My heart sank.

"S...sorry... B-but... who are you?"

**- ξ -**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Equivalent exchange. Don't worry, it's all falling together :) Let me know what you thought! And again, sorry for the excessive lateness. 

**EDIT:** Fixed typos for once!.


	9. The Luckiest

Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns it. I own my characters and my plot only and exclusively._

_Rated __**M**__ for language and sensual content. _

_**WARNING: IF YOU HAVENT READ BLIND NOSTALGIA, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST. THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS FROM THAT SERIES, AND THIS WILL ONLY RUIN BLIND NOSTALGIA IF YOU DO SO. **_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**_

_

* * *

_

_**Several years ago...**_

"Hessa, who am I?"

"You're Nicholas. A Knight of the Alliance. A warlock." She paused, "a man who saw plenty over his years."

I looked over my shoulder, seeing her concerned yet honest face. "Indeed." I couldn't shake the thought off, the sheer idea that I was not entirely a man anymore. I changed, and the world seemed to change along with me. "But I am not the same as any other man. I'm different. I've changed. But not for the better."

"Nicholas, you must not think of it that way. You've come a long ways. You've seen battle and loss, triumph and failure. It is natural that man changes over the course of five years."

"But I am not a naturally composed man. I am not made from the gravel and clay of others of my kind. I was made from hellfire and decay. Certainly I changed differently than the others."

"You are still a man, no matter how much you think you can deny it."

"But it's not the same."

"Nothing stays the same, Nicholas." Her hand wrapped around one of my own, squeezing tightly. "You're only eighteen. There's plenty left for you to discover with this world. Plenty left for you to enjoy.

I did not nod in agreement, nor did I acknowledge her statement. I wasn't sure if could agree with it. It seemed too far-fetched, too ridiculous, too unreal. "I do not want to live in a fantasy, Hessa. You should understand that." I pulled my hand away from hers and laid back against the cool, damp grass. I looked away from her, folding my hands behind my head as I stared up at the sky. "I don't know."

"You will never know until you try living for life, rather than for death."

I glanced at Hesriel one last time before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

I stood staring across the distance, towards the blue sky of alacrity and calmness. It was like gazing at the ocean before a storm, watching the planets move and spin in their timeless universe, watching the world move in its limitless orbit, wondering what forces, what powers created such an existence. I knelt down and felt the my muscles tighten and curve around and over my bones as I moved gently, so as not to disturb the peace of the spring. I stared into the clear spring's surface beneath my feet, my green eyes meeting the reflection in the water. I blinked once, then sighed, slipping my entire body into the sizzling water. I sighed contently, closing my eyes and allowing my body to adjust to the higher temperature. The soothing water released tension from my body, letting it melt away into nothingness, as if my worries evaporated with the water into steam.

I was relaxed, for once, and I was not alarmed by such, also. I felt safe and I knew that it would be alright to let my guard down for a short time. I dunked my head under the water, letting the grease and gunk wash away. Once above the surface again, I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the water glisten in the sun's efflorescent and luminous rays. I leaned my head against a cool rock, closing my eyes again to allow my mind to wander. Kora was right. The water would be a lovely way to calm down after the stress of this morning...

_"...Excuse me, but who are you?"_

I opened my eyes, startled by the sudden memory. _Don't let your mind wander too far_, Nicholas, I reminded myself, _just relax. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in the end, like Kora said._

_"...Elirina, can't you remember?"_

_Her eyes quivered with anxiety and confusion, "I...I don't know who you are, human...I... I don't even know how you are here. This isn't an Alliance town."_

_I sighed, "You... you don't remember, then."_

_"I don't know what I'm supposed to remember. All I know is that you're an Alliance, and I don't understand why you aren't dead yet. The Mag'Har Orcs do not take kindly to your kind." Her voice spoke, with a bitter tone filled with hatred and repugnance. She stood up, creating a distance between us..._

_STOP IT NICHOLAS! YOU'RE JUST HURTING YOURSELF, _I screamed into my head. _Don't think about it._

_"...But Elirina... you know who I am." I took a step towards her, and she backed away, her eyes bright with fear and apprehension._

_"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP PUTTING ME UNDER SOME SPELL!" And the elf I loved collapsed out of fear, holding herself tightly, her head buried in her hands._

_My heart sank as I heard Kora's footsteps, "Nicholas! I... I was hoping she wouldn't be awake just yet."_

_I glanced towards Kora and I asked in a scared, trembling voice, "Kora, what the hell is going on? Why can't she remember me?"_

_"Nicholas... Come, let Elirina rest. She's panicking because she doesn't know."_

_I sighed, my heart lurching. So this was the cost of life anew._

_"Okay, Kora. If that's what's best for her." And then I followed her out of the room, downstairs, where I saw another Orc woman standing._

_"It'll all be alright in the end, Nicholas." Kora reassured me, "This is Mort'Agu. The head Shamanness of Garadar. She'll be able to help you..."_

My stream of consciousness was brought to a screeching halt when I heard singing in the distance. I looked over my shoulder to see Elirina walking up the same path as me, carrying some clothes, a bar of soap, and a towel. The sun glimmered off her skin in the radiant light, and she did not seem to notice me sitting in the hot spring. I panicked and dunked my head under the water, so as not to be discovered. I could still hear her footsteps while underwater, and she soon passed by. I quickly surfaced and looked around for her, seeing her approach a similar hot spring in the distance. She was kneeling down, placing her clothes down by the edge of the clay rocks. From my own spring, I had a perfect view of her without her having a view of me, for some trees indigenous of Nagrand were covering my pool with shade as the sun moved in the sky.

I watched as she took off her small earrings, and soon the simple outfit that Kora had lent Elirina while her armor was being repaired by a local blacksmith. She delicately took her time, just as she had done so the evening in which Chiinom and I first laid eyes on her. A burning fire began to rage in my belly as I watched her undress with care, exposing her flesh to the warm air of mid-day. I stared at her figure, her curves, and mainly the supple fruit of her bosom that would soon be glistening with droplets of water. I saw the traces of Chiinom's mana-siphoning, the result of my negligence and ignorance, which were bite marks and scars that reminded me of my poor behavior towards her in the early days. I saw the huge scar on her stomach, the remaining sign of the wound that was there last night. Nonetheless, these tokens of my wrath seemed to not bother her as much as they bothered me. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail, letting it fall sensually around her back, loose and free. She looked wild. Untamed. Natural. I took a deep breath. That was her, that was my Elirina.

She soon lowered herself into the steaming water, and I heard her sigh in relief. Elirina began to bathe herself, cleaning herself of any grime and dirt that would be lingering on her frame. Her seals were dim, mere tattoos on her body along with the scars that served as a reminder of the battles of the past.

I did my best to ignore the blatant desire that lingered in both my thoughts and my body. I wanted nothing more than to give my affection to her, to kiss the water away from her body, to push the pain away from her and replace it with happiness. But Mort'Agu advised against such advances. As much as I wanted her, loved her, I could not make such a tremendously reckless move.

_"You must give her time, Nicholas. The potion will take it's time, it is not immediate. In this time, you must not confuse her as you did this morning. You must not rupture her thoughts from her memories. She does not know who you are."_

_"But she kissed me back, doesn't that mean something? Doesn't it mean that she will recover?"_

_"She will know who you are in time, do not push it, warlock. You must take it slowly. You must work at her pace. If you push too hard, then she will break. I have only performed this level of resurrection two times prior to now. It is demanded that you not break the course of the potion, or she may lapse into a different form of memories, memories that do not involve you."_

I sighed, I had to resist such urges, such wishes. So, I simply watched her take her time. She smiled, relaxed as well by the pleasant feel of the warm water. I also began to smell herbs in the air, intermingled with the scents of Nagrand itself. She would smell lovely later; it was intoxicating, seeing her in the distance like a heavenly nymph of the water, a whimsical faerie of nature. It reminded me of when I was on the Scryer Tier, moments before nearly killing Erannar, where I was met with a familiar scent - the same herb that she was bathing with today. She began to sing again from her own spring. She was singing the strange, Thalassian song of love and loss, the one that mirrored our relationship, the one that brought my memories back into my mind. I indulged myself, and gave into letting my mind wander back to that heated moment on _the Nostalgia_, wondering if we could ever be there again... if I could ever get that close to her again.

_Elirina was bathing while on the boat to Ratchet, the night before our arrival. I had been outside the room, waiting for the elf to finish, so that I could bathe myself. She was singing in Thalassian, her pipes full and gentle as she sung. I listened to her. The song sounded lamentful, yet intriguing. I had never heard an elf sing before, and it was like chimes in the wind, far off... gliding with the breeze outside. The lyrics were carried throughout the boat, and I was sure Anders was unhappy about such. Her voice crescendoed, increased its pitch, and the words were flowing in my ears – the song turned joyful. I had shut my eyes and had visioned what I believed to be what was going on in her song. The vision translated itself into being our story, distraught and broken at first, but as the seams began to tie together, things changed. I could feel her enchantment and elfish nature in the notes, feel the rush of emotion in my stomach, that were rising up my esophagus, diffusing to other parts of the body. However, her voice soon became hushed, and silence filled the air. Blinking, I had come back to reality, and knocked. Before she could reply, I opened the door and walked in. She stood from the tub, wringing out her soaking wet hair. She noticed me staring at her body, and blushed, covering herself up with her towel._

_"Nii...Nicholas. Didn't see you there."_

_I nodded, grinning somewhat, as I moved over to where she stood. Being modest, again. Like a little lady. I placed my hands on her hips, leaning my head so that it rested on her wet forehead. She smelled divine, floral. "You smell nice." I spoke softly._

_"Oh..." embarrassed, she looked away, her body was becoming molten fire beneath my hands, she was flaring up. "Elysia gave these herbs to me. A special gift, case we never see each other again. She gave me a whole stack."_

_"How kind of her."_

_The air was steamy, heavy with water vapor. My hands slid up her back. Lust shadowed my vision, and my eyes became hazy. She could sense it too, the rising tension of two bodies in the air. I didn't realize that I had been pulling slowly at the towel covering her throughout this time. She hadn't resisted; instead, she seemed to help me, by wriggling out of the towel herself. She let my fingers do the talking, exploring her back and trailing down her spine. Involuntarily, she seemed to arch herself to me, drawing her closer. The towel soon fell, and she was naked before me. Her breath came sharply as my hand came and grasped her neck, craning it to me..._

**CRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWK!**

I was startled out of my memory by a screeching windroc in the distance, who was calling for her babies to come back to their nest. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, dampening it again. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was getting out of the water, to dry herself off. I frowned; it was over already. Time to go back to reality.

Yes, I knew that memory far too well. I knew that I was about to lean in, to tell her that I loved her and cherished her. But there was always something standing in our way. Someone or something. I suppose that was life. You never knew what would happen until it happened.

But something snapped inside of me. Something urged me to get out of the spring and move to her, to talk to her, whether or not she knew who I was. I needed to see her. Thus, I stood up out of the water and began to get dressed. I pulled on my ebon trousers and my faded white shirt, wringing my hair out at the same time to get some of the excess water out. I looked into the water and checked my appearance, making sure I didn't look too ridiculous. But as I stared down into my reflection, the first trait I saw were the burn's scars. I frowned and sighed, wishing they would leave for good instead of choosing to plague my visage. I fixed my hair, noticing for the first time that it was longer than I had last remembered. It came to just below my ears, messy and unkempt. I was at pleased that it looked clean. Once I came to terms with my appearance, I looked up and saw that she was getting ready to head back to Garadar. I quickly made my move.

"Elirina!" I called, putting my hands in my pockets as I waited and surely hoped that she would reply. She glanced over her shoulder and froze, uncertain of how to react.

I slowly meandered my way through the rocks and low lying shrubs, my eyes never leaving hers. She took a step back, fearful that I was getting too close to her. "Just... leave me alone, human, please. I don't know who you are."

Her voice echoed in my ears, and I attempted to let it pass aside, ignoring its hurtful sting. "You will in time, Elirina," I spoke just soft enough for her to hear. I was a few feet away from her now. She dropped her sack of items to the ground and shook her head, "No... I...I don't know who you are, or what you want. Please, just leave me alone..."

"I can't do that, Elirina."

"What do you want from me!" She questioned, her bright eyes hazed by panic and bewilderment. "You can't beguile me, human. I know that you tried to capture me back in the Hinterlands. I know you just want the money from my bounty! Well, I won't let you take me! Whatever you've done to the people of Garadar will fade! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

And thus, she charged at me, holy magic flaring from her palms and it caught me off guard. She punched me head on in the cheek, sending me backwards with a nasty stinging sensation from the infusing magic. "Gah... ouch..." I muttered as I sat on my behind, staring up at her, quickly she kicked me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood in recoil. I laid there in the dirt, blood seeping from my lips and mixing with the grime of the ground. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Oh God, Elirina... this is _hilarious_." Apparently she did not find it too funny, as she quickly lifted me up by the collar of my shirt, hanging me at a level equal to her eyesight.

"Come on, you coward! Fight back! Or is the petty human too weak and anguished to even put up a fist in return," Elirina spat in my face, causing me to grin wider. I saw her confused face and she shook her head. "I don't get it. What the hell do you think you're doing. I'm probably going to injure you severely, and you're just hanging limply, laughing up a storm."

"Because you didn't put up this big of a fight the evening we met." I chuckled again, lifting a heavy hand up to cup her chin. "It's kind of sexy, actually."

She rolled her eyes and tossed me aside, back to the dirt ground with a thump. "Oh please."

I sat up and grinned again, staring at her. "Of course, I played dirty and caught you off guard that night. You didn't know what hit you that night."

"I'm well aware of that evening, human. I know for a fact that you banished my horse and used your Fel Hunter to tranquilize me by draining my mana."

"Ah good, you're remembering some memories at least."

"I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to remember..." She sighed, trailing off. She picked up her things and began to walk off. I rubbed my cheek, feeling the holy magic's searing pain. I stood up and began to follow her, walking at her side.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to remember how big of an ass I was back then."

"Tch. You haven't changed. You're still dumber than your average ogre, then. And you _are_ an ass. I didn't need a memory to tell me that."

"Ouch, my pride." I chuckled and glanced down at Elirina, who was only slightly shorter than me. "You owe me a new shirt, you know. Look at this thing, it's got a blood stain on it! It's like, oh my gawd, a fashion disaster! Hurry, use your elven powers to whip up a new shirt!"

She stopped in her tracks and slapped me fully across the face. "Just shut up already!" She growled, gripping my shirt tightly. She stared at me searchingly, looking for something that she knew she couldn't find nor grasp just yet. In a more calmer tone, she continued, "You have no right to be asking for things from _me_...I want some answers. Tell me who you are, what you want, and why you brought me here. Kora will not tell me."

My haughty and playful grin was wiped clean as she spoke and I nodded with a slight shrug. "Alright. Fine. If that's what you want. I'll tell you. But you see, it'll cost you. I'll tell you those three things, but you must give me three things in return. Equivalent exchange, alright?"

She rolled her eyes again and stared at me, glaring daggers, swords, axes, polearms... any kind of weapon she could think of, any weapon that she could use to bash my skull in at this time. "Fine. Whatever. I'll do whatever."

I closed my eyes appreciatively. "Wonderful. I suppose we should sit down then." I glanced around at my surroundings, looking for a suitable place to rest. "Alright, shall we sit on the grass in the shade over there, or would you prefer dipping into that hot spring again, so you can clean up this gash of mine as well as some other highly important areas?"

Okay. Now she was glaring _explosives_ at me. The biggest bomb she could think of, ...yeah, she was contemplating finding it and detonating it on me. I could tell, because I was an Engineer of course. I could sense these things. Elirina's face was cherry red, embarrassed by emotions that seemed to be betraying her. I stared at her as she stared back at me. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, she was looking down away from my line of sight. She simply ignored my question and began walking towards the shady area. I chuckled and sighed, appreciating the color in her cheeks. It was a reminder that she really was alive and well. Her memory may have been a puzzling mystery for her, but I at the very least was pleased that she was breathing the same fresh, clean air as me when only hours ago my heart was suffocating in my weary chest.

I followed her to the grassy area that overlooked the grasslands of Nagrand and sat down beside her. I laid back against the welcoming grass and gestured for her to ask her first question.

"Go on, ask away, Elirina." I spoke calmly. I closed my eyes and waited for her question.

"Who are you? What brought us here, from Hillsbrad. All I remember is being captured by you one evening in the Hinterlands. I took up a position as a scout in those forests because of my parent's decision to have me marry an elf named Erannar."

"Yes, that's true. You would have married him too, if it weren't for me."

"Well then who are you?"

"I am Nicholas. Nicholas J. Archavon. I'm from the Hinterlands in the Eastern Kingdoms. I lived there with my mother until my elder brother, Daniel, supposedly died in combat in the Outlands. I moved to Stormwind with my mother for the funeral, and due to subsequent events, my mother died during a fire that for the longest time made me believe was caused by my own hand. That's why I am burned here, you see." I pointed to the burn scars on my face, sighing. "You used to think they were hideous, but... then you saw beyond them."

"Everyone's got scars. I have this nasty one on my stomach, you see." She lifted up her shirt to show me and I grimaced and cringed slightly, seeing the distortion that I caused only several hours ago. It made me remember the horrific nightmare of her wasting away in Hell, in my arms.

"I'm a warlock," I continued nonchalantly, "a Knight, as you know, only because of some petty moments of honor and courage in the Arathi Highlands." I paused, "I served the Alliance by fulfilling simple missions for SI:7. Such as capturing you, because of some incriminating documents that you stole from a courier in the Hinterlands."

"Yes... documents about how the Alliance was using the plague to... to create spies in the Undercity."

"Yes."

"The Banshee Queen must know. It's imperative that she know..." Elirina looked down at her hands, "but...it would cause a war, wouldn't it. Between the living and the dead."

"There's already so much going on right now, Elirina. Let bygones be bygones. The Horde and the Alliance have so much else to worry about. Like the Legion, or the Scourge, or the Twilight. They need not worry about petty matters such as that."

"But why didn't I tell someone? Why didn't I fight?"

"Because... well, we sort of...Became closer acquaintances, you see. You started to teach me Thalassian, and I taught you how to play cards, to drink ale..." I laughed calmly, "You were so drunk that night on _the Nostalgia_. It was hilarious."

"Prove it. Prove that you can really speak some Thalassian."

"_Anu belore dela'na.._." I spoke slowly, whispering the words to Elirina. I pulled her hand into mine, my face just inches from her. I closed my eyes and I hesitated before mumbling, "_Thero'shan __ala'dath*, Elirina_."

**

* * *

**

Nicholas sighed, moving away from me. He frowned and shook his head while mumbling, "I'm sorry." After a moment's notice, he smiled again and nodded. "Right, well, we're here because you apparently knew Kora and some of the other villagers here in Garadar. I brought you here because of the wound that used to be there, Elirina, in place of that scar.

"I don't remember meeting Kora, but I know that she was a good friend of mine. I... I think I stayed with her for a month or so, here, in Garadar."

"My succubus, Hesriel, told me that you traveled from Shattrath to here, after leaving your fiancé. You came here in search of solstice. Of answers that are completely different from these kinds of answers."

"Yes. I remember that." I sighed, shaking my head. "Yes, I remember that... Erannar Anasterian was a complete jerk, a monster who didn't possesses any sort of care or interest in me. He was just a boulder in my path, one that was created by my parents. But I left...because of you, didn't I?"

He shrugged, "I suppose so. I don't know if the Lady of Light spoke with you in regards to your fate, your destiny, but Hesriel did mention that your destiny was in connection with mine at the Black Temple."

I blinked, "The Black Temple?" I paused for a moment. "The Black Temple... Something about your... brother?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daniel. My brother who ultimately destroyed my mother and overall, my family. He destroyed everything of my childhood, he ruptured my family because of his own selfish behaviors, his decisions. Unfortunately, I made many of the same mistakes out of my own misguidance. My own failure came from his 'demise.'"

I fumbled with a loose seam on my shirt while biting my lip. "I can barely remember why you have those scars. I know it has to do with Daniel."

"Yes. You need not remember that now, Elirina. That will come in time, along with everything else."

He just seemed so calm about all this. He just seemed so relaxed, as if this was normal. As if he knew that there was some meaning, some reason behind this. "Why are you so relaxed?"

"Because you're alive. You don't know how happy I am just for that fact."

"But what makes me so special! Why is it that I can't remember anything. Why has this happened to me?" I yelled to him, clenching my fists tightly. Frustrated and lost, I felt my eyes begin to betray me, daring to release droplets of liquid down as tears.

"Elirina..." He spoke softly, frowning. He pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "I can't tell you that too soon. I'm... not comfortable with such at this time. I don't want to startle you. It's not that time yet."

I gave up somewhat, leaning against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing that settled my alarmed nerves. "Fine..." I rolled my eyes, embarrassed by my lack of courage in the matter. I pushed away from him and scooted away, "Damnit. I'm so pathetic."

He chuckled, folding his arms around his chest. "Nah, not pathetic. You're just getting used to this. I'm telling you...You have other things to worry about. It's okay to shed some tears every now and then, it just shows that you're alive, that you're a living creature, who can think and enjoy life as it comes. Don't let these memories bring you down or frustrate you, Elirina. It all will come in time. Just be thankful that you're alive and that Mort'Agu could find some of the potion."

I glanced towards him, then lowered my head with a sigh. "What is the first thing you want?"

The laugh that erupted from his lips was merry, frivolous and it almost penetrated through my own body as well. "Well, Elirina, I'd love to see you smile again. Smile at me. Because it brings me great joy to see you happy." A stray finger came to caress my cheek, rubbing over to my lips carefully. "You have such a beautiful smile. It's as if that holy magic shimmers through your frame and brightens the world around you, displacing the darkness with pure comfort and affection."

I blushed, and with the sensation that was aroused from its slumber, came a delicate and truthful smile that was directed his way. "Thanks...hehe." I was glad that I could smile for him with a pure intent. I was glad that it was not just some lie, some trick. This human seemed to be a legitimate portion of my life, a person who at some point in our past had made a large dint in my life. I knew that he was a striving force in my life, a purposeful meaning in the actions of the past. And so, I decided I would believe him and whatever he said. Partially also because of some strange, foreign feeling that burst forth and made itself noticeable whenever he laid a smooth finger on my frame. Not to mention the twisting and morphing desire that singed my inner core. It was like I was experiencing... well, I was not sure what to call it. Whatever it was, it made me want to discover what was the real connection between us. What our past truly was, besides him capturing me, and me wanting to kill him only a few minutes ago.

"Elirina, would you like to stay here for a few more hours? I have nothing else to do besides relax here. We have all the time in the world."

Nicholas's face darkened just after he whispered such words. He glanced at me with a look of terror and horror, and I could only return the glance with a raised brow. He shook his head and began to move away from me, and it was as if some horrible realization had overtaken his thoughts, as if some terrible creature was taking hold. And somehow, I _knew_ what it was.

**

* * *

**

_Or so you will always hope and dream for, Nicholas. Unfortunately, that will never come your way. Not so long as I exist and occupy a portion of your living thoughts._

I froze, startled by the interloper in my thoughts. I stared at Elirina with fleeting terror and I quickly moved away from her, parting from the comforting aura she held. It was as if I could sense its presence in my body, its invading and sinister thoughts perverting my own as they streamed through my mind. She stayed still, wondering what was wrong. "I'm sorry, Eli, but I must... I have to get going for a little while. I can't explain, but it's best if I make my leave now."

"Sure... I'll just... stay here."

"_No_." I spoke urgently, feeling the panic consume my waking sense of reason. I gripped her shoulders tightly and firmly, hoping to express my urgency. "You have to go back, to Garadar. Now. Quickly. Before it's too late."

"But... why? What's going on."

I glared fiercely at Elirina, "_No_._ Elirina_. I told you. You must... you can't stay here. It's not safe. I don't need... I wouldn't be able to..." I shook my head, feeling the change start over my flesh, feeling the burning, the pain, the agony that it brought upon myself. "You just need to leave, stay with Kora. Do not wander. Just do as I say, for fucking once."

I growled the last portion to her, letting her know that it truly wasn't safe. I didn't mean to sound so damned harsh, and I could see the subtle hurt in her eyes. But I had to express my point. She didn't listen that evening in the Black Temple, and the consequences were devastating. It was insanely dangerous as it was already. I knew I couldn't trust the creature within me; I should have known that this would happen. Thus, I ran off as fast as I could into the foothills of Nagrand, as far away from civilization as possible. I realized that this change wasn't as painful as it had been of times of the past. It was much smoother and quite faster than previous times. The spreading wings on my back didn't burst from my back with flesh and blood; it was as if they were accustomed to spreading forth now. Claws formed over my fingers, the skin of my forearms was changing to the deep and fiery orange hue that mirrored the flames of an incinerating spell. I suddenly wondered what it was like to fly.

_My god, I'm interested in this creature, aren't I? I'm really interested in whatever power it holds. I can't believe this. _

_You should. We each are powerful in our own forms. But together, we can be monstrous._

_You're nothing but an abomination._

_No, Nicholas. __**You**__ are the abomination. Think clearly. Try it. Try flying._

My body disobeyed my commands, and instead the forceful wings took off, launching me from the ground into the sky so that I was hovering. I was amazed, stunned by the feeling. It was... it was something completely new. Something I had never done before.

_NO. STOP IT. I don't want to be this beast. I want to be what I was before the Black Temple. I don't want to be this... this beast._

_You can't resist it. You can't destroy a portion of your own self._

_Then I will find a way to control you. I will not let you destroy Elirina. I will not allow you to destroy the person I love again._

_Go ahead. See for yourself how difficult such discipline will be. Learn for yourself how you've changed into an animal. The animal that you have become, Nicholas. By all means, go ahead._

_I will. You will not use these claws to murder out of cold blood. I won't... I can't allow it._

_In time that will change. You cannot see what I see. The Lady of Light tried to explain it to you, showing you the future that lied ahead. But you chose to take the parts that you prefer, that you enjoy. The ones that make the most sense to you._

_Fuck off. I don't care about the things you see._

_You someday will. It's only matter of years, give it half a decade, Nicholas, and you will see for yourself. With your pathetic mortal eyes. Then you will wish that you did not fight me. You will wish that I had stayed, you will desire bloodshed and revenge, at whatever price.  
_

I fell to the ground with a thump, feeling the presence fade from my body. I looked at my body, seeing that the demonic extremities were gone, as if they were not there to begin with. I exhaled deeply, and shook my head. It was very confusing. Intensely mysterious. Something that I needed to think about with a clearer head.

"I guess it's time to head back. Hopefully Elirina listened. I swear it'll be the first time she ever _actually did_ listen, if she did head back."

**

* * *

**

She stood in the distance, staring down at a rose that grew delicately from its roots, beckoning in her direction. She knelt down with a wide smile.  
"Mommy!" Another voice cried, and the elf woman turned her head, smiling to see her child approach her. But only one of her children. She looked around for the younger one, the one who had a bad habit of becoming sidetracked by flowers, insects, or even at times wild animals. Once the child stood at her eye level, the mother's lips curled into a smile for a fleeting moment, giving way to a tone of concern.

"Sweetie, where's Jae?"

The child frowned, glaring with an intense pout. "Hmph. I don't know. She's always distracted. I don't care."

"Aris, you have to care. She's your little sister. You have to step up sometimes and be the bigger, elder sister. You have to be a rolemodel for her. She's so young. She's two years younger than you. You have to help her sometimes."

"But Mom..." Aris pouted, shaking her head furiously. "I don't want to. I want to play."

"Don't you want to play with Jae?"

"She's so clumsy. All the bigger kids think she's stupid."

The mother frowned, sighing. "Come here, I need to tell you something," she pulled the little girl into her arms, letting her head rest in her lap, "sweetie, don't you want to take care of Jae? She's your little sister. She's family. Your own blood. You have to look out for her."

"But I don't want to! I want to play with the other kids. Those kids are cool! They go on adventures. All Jae wants to do is play with Daddy's tinker toys! It's so babyish!"

"Aris, you were a toddler two years ago. And those bigger kids were young too. You just have to look out for your own kin. Friends and enemies come and go, but family always stays together. I know you want to play with those other kids, but they might get you into trouble. Why don't you try playing with Jae? You might just like it. Don't you want someone to play with, to understand you?"

"Mom... you don't get it." The child pouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The elven mother frowned, rubbing her daughter's forehead, pushing some loose strands of dark ebon hair from her eyes. "I want to fit in."

"Darling, you're so young. You don't have to worry about that for a long time. And besides, just be you. Don't let others tell you want you can and cannot do. This is a huge lesson, Aris, and I know it seems silly right now, and that the world is spinning out of control just because the other kids don't want to play with you. But someday, you'll understand. Just be nice to Jae, at the very least. You're both sweet little girls. You can work together to find the roots of your place in the world. Just smile and play together. Discover the world together."

Aris sighed dramatically and nodded. "Okay, Mom. I'll try."

"Thank you, sweetie." The mother kissed her child's forehead, and let her go to find her younger sister. The child stopped a few feet away and turned back, "Mom, aren't you going to come home? It's almost night time. And you and Dad promised... you said you'd read a story to Jae and I."

The mother looked up, her thoughts stalled by her child's echoing voice. A faint flush of red laid delicately on her cheeks. "Yes, I remember. I'll be home in a few minutes. I... I wanted to surprise your father by getting some of the roses that he likes. The ones that remind him of our wedding."

Aris did not seem to understand the significance of the flowers and shrugged, "Okay, Mama. Just be home soon. Daddy says the boogy-monster comes out and hunts down the evil spirits and bad children once the sun goes down."

Her mother blinked. "Nicholas said that? Oh please." A soft chuckle erupted from her lips. She stood up and beckoned for her child to head home. "Tell your father I'll be home in a few minutes. And don't tell him about the roses. It's a surprise. Please, Aris, sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy. I won't tell him."

She smiled, brushing her hands on her apron. "Thanks."

The child began to walk off, heading in the opposite direction of where her mother stood. The elf knelt down again and continued to the pull the delicate flowers from the soil, noticing that indeed the sun was quickly setting. Once a good bundle of flowers were picked, she rose again and began to walk home. It was dark by the time she was half-way home, and the chilling shadows of the forest began to make the hair on her neck prickle with fear. She could have sworn she heard something in the distance. A crack, a branch breaking. Something. But she reminded herself that it was just all in her head, that it was just the normal sounds of the forest. She reminded herself of the scarier forests, the scarier lands she had seen in her days of existence. The Black Temple, even, was a far more horrid and terrifying land than these.

But there was something in the air, something in the chilling night that stroke her off guard. Something wasn't right. She should have gone with Aris earlier. She knew that she had made a terrible mistake.

But it was too late.

They were coming for her, to take her away.

And there was nothing she could do but scream.

**

* * *

**

She woke with a jolt, as if something electrocuted her to life again from a deep slumber. She glanced my way and I looked up, smiling. I noticed that she was tense, and as she sat up, she clutched at her chest gently, as if something were stressing her. "Good evening, Elirina," I spoke cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"Oh... just... a terrible dream, that's all." She tried to shrug it off, but I knew that it was bothering her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "It's fine. It was just a dream."

She did not seem to realize that a vast majority of our dreams were truly portions of reality, a glimpse into the future. Whatever it was, it shook her to pieces. "Alright, as you wish."

We sat in silence for a few moments against the cool grass. It was the third day since she was revived by the shamans of Garadar, and Elirina's memory was slowly being pieced together, mended by the potion of Mort'Agu. She glanced over to me and asked slowly, "Who... who is the Lady of Light?"

"Are we counting this as one of your three questions?"

She rolled her eyes, glaring at me and she replied with an annoyed tone, "Whatever, sure. It's one of them. Just tell me."

"The Lady of Light is a demi-goddess, so to speak, a creature entirely different from say Elune, the Earthmother, the Naaru, or the Light. She is the tailor of fate, who sews her quilts together with gentle care, piecing the fabrics together in order to create a beautifully immaculate piece of art. She guides us on, just as much as our own courage or bravery does in battle. She can penetrate your thoughts, show you what is to come in your future, or she will provide you lessons that will last for years to come. Hesriel told me that she visited you the first time you were here."

"I don't... remember ever experiencing such a vision from her."

"Was that your dream, then? Was it a message from her? Riddles, people you didn't know?"

"Yes." She spoke with a spark of anxiety. "It was...it was about us. You and I."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Elirina, do not take those visions and go on fearing what you see in them. It may or may not happen. You can't really tell. The Lady of Light works in mysterious ways, as you once told me on _the Nostalgia_."

"_The Nostalgia_... I... I remember that ship."

"That's great to hear. It means more of your memory is coming together."

"What happened on that ship? What is so important about it?... I remember some things, but only a small amount of memories that have to do with that ship."

Everything about that ship is important. Every moment we spent together. Our first kiss, the first evening in which we didn't have a fight, the poker night, the lingual sessions, the evening where we made love... Everything was melded to that vessel of hope and adventure. Our relationship was bound by those memories. It was difficult to hear her speak of_ the Nostalgia_ as if it were just any other ship. She made it sound like it was just that. Just a simple ship. Well, she would remember soon enough.

"Elirina, what is it you remember, let's start from there."

"I remember a terrible human paladin named Anders, a subversive human rogue named Allen Storne, and a kind and bubbly draenei mage named Elysia Reia."

I nodded, smiling thoughtfully. "That's a good start. What about Duncan?"

"Yes, he was the Captain of the ship."

"Good."

"I just remember being cooped up under the ship's deck, hiding away while-"

"While Ander's lounged in your sun rays."

"Yes, those are the exact words that I was going to say."

I laughed, "Yeah, you held an intense hatred for that bastard, Anders."

She nodded, narrowing her brows. "I suppose I never enjoyed being bossed around by a pathetic man who could be easily subdued by alcohol."

"Which is way you hated me for some time."

"But I found a way to look beyond that, once things began to change between us, and when you said that you would let me go at Ratchet. I looked at you differently after that happened. I was able to respect you for finding the dignity and strength in your heart to do the right thing." She blushed, realizing that she had said too much.

"Ah, so you do remember much more than what you said you did."

She looked away, clenching her right hand tightly into a fist. "Oh shut up. I just was rambling, that's all."

I leaned closer to her, pulling her into my arms. "Nah. Admit it, there's more that you remember."

Her back was against my chest, my arms were around her waist, and my breath was on the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She was silent for several minutes, as if she were organizing her thoughts. "I... I remember one evening during our linguistic lessons. I was reading a fairytale to you in Thalassian."

"Yes, that evening. I hold it dearly in my heart."

"We...you... you kissed me. You... you laid your hands on me. You made me yours."

My lips found their way to her neck, where I was kissing her gently. I mumbled softly, "Yes, Elirina. That's right. What else did I do?"

My fingers trailed away from her waist, lingering over her chest as I squeezed one of her mounds, causing her to sigh softly. I massaged her chest, purring against her neck. "Tell me, Eli."

"You..." She trailed off for a moment, her eyes becoming hazy. "You kissed me in ways that I've never been kissed before. You worshiped me like I was a goddess, you pleasured me as if I were your lover."

"And you are my lover." I whispered in her ear, kissing the lobe firmly. "You always have been."

"I never knew that such intimate love could be found through such means. I didn't know that you could be so deeply intertwined with another soul, melting and molding to another's arms so carefully yet carelessly. I did not know you could draw such emotions from a living creature in such ways."

I tilted her head to face my own, my eyes bright in the fading light of the day. "Of course, Elirina. That's what love is." I sighed and lowered my lips to hers, in order to tenderly kiss her. I tightened my grip on her, pulling her closer to my frame. I nibbled from the aromatic flesh for a few moments, before pulling away from her for just a moment's notice. "I love you, Elirina. I need you to know that, before the other memories come."

Her lip quivered, pulsing from my expert kiss. "Nicholas..." She breathlessly whispered, her fingers trailing over my burn scar, feeling the flesh as if it were for the first time. She trembled, her eyes hazed with sorrow that faded into compassion and affection soon enough. They moved higher, intertwining themselves in my golden brown locks of hair. "_Thero'shan __ala'dath, Nicholas."_

I smiled, lowering my lips to hers again to roughly meet her rising tempo. It was as if I could hear the primitive drums pound in my ear, beckoning me to desire and passion as I indulged in her adventurous tongue that only wanted to wrestle with my own. I playfully nibbled on her lips as my hands chose to unbutton her Runecloth shirt so that I could get a better look at the body that I knew so well. She obliged as I laid her against the cool grass, allowing me to lean over her.

I worked slowly, taking my time. We had all evening to reminisce and create new memories. There wasn't a rush. Unlike inside the walls of the Black Temple, I could take my time and pleasure her as she desired, and let her body enjoy the moment as much as her heart did. Once the buttons were undone, she was exposed to the cool evening air. She stopped me for one moment as she undid the clasp in her hair, letting her beautiful long hair loose from its bindings. There was nothing holding us back now. I kissed her again, as my left hand trailed south, gliding over her skin slowly. I had memorized her flesh, knowing each scar, each curve, and each spot that tickled her most. She was the most weakest at the sides of her waist. Those nerves always got her giggling like a youngling. My hand soon rested on her breast, where I fondled her slowly, lovingly. Her taut tips grew firm in the chilly night air, making goosebumps form on her flesh. The night air made her sensitive to my touch, and I was slightly pleased for this.

She moaned softly as my hand worked its magic, rolling her mound beneath my palm's applied force. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Once I believed that her left breast was pleased with my handiwork, I allowed my other hand to take care of the other as the left moved further south, to the 'v' of her abdomen. I made delicate swirls as my adventurous fingers searched and plundered her frame, slowing tugging at her leather shorts. The material gave way to my actions and complied, scooting down her waist so that I could gain access to her more. My right hand moved away from her breast, sliding down to her hip, holding her steady. Her half-lidded eyes were smoldering with adoration and appreciation. I slipped one finger inside her folds, causing her to squirm and tremble as another free digit worked at her most sensitive spot. I worked my fingers carefully, bringing her into a state of intense pleasure that made me stiff hard, the fire burning hotly in my belly and loins.

I needed her. I was barely able to control myself from my own primitive tendencies. I could hear the beating and pounding drums in my ears, that echoed the urgency and desire that simmered in my body. But I needed to take my time, to make it perfect for her.

But she was already begging for me, already begging for me to make her whole. I chuckled, "So needy. So demanding. Is this going to be your third and final request?"

She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue playfully out at me. "Just look at you, Nicholas. You would be lying to yourself if you didn't want to take me now."

I laughed a bit harder this time, agreeing with her. "Alright. You're right. I totally want to slam into you like a crazed troll, and make yeh screem, leetle elfeh. Make yeh beg and beg, make yeh want meh 'ta."

She laughed at my pathetic troll accent. "I've heard better troll accents from elves, Nicholas. That was just terrible."

"Oh shush! The idea is still the same." As I said this, I pressed against her pulsing and throbbing folds, hearing her whimper and plea for me to take her. "Come on, tell me what you want, Elirina."

She didn't reply, instead she yanked me forward with her free hand so that I could kiss her passionately. She pressed against me, and I felt her hands working to remove my own garments from my frame. I pulled away for a moment and helped her. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side along with her own. The moon's rays shined down upon us, granting us some means of seeing one another in our heated state. We each worked at the belt buckle of my pants, that soon found themselves sitting besides the two shirts. I slid off her leather shorts, tossing them as well into the pile. It was then that we each took a very good look at one another. The moonlight showered her perfectly, revealing everything that I loved about her and more. She was heavenly and her glowing green eyes seemed brighter than ever before. Her eyes scanned my body, and I took a deep gulp, still somewhat self-conscious of my own imperfections. She sat up and held me close to her, running my hands through her hair. "I love you Nicholas, just the way that you are. Whatever may have happened a few days ago is the past. This is where we are now. This is all that matters."

I nodded, kissing her neck tenderly as my hands found the small of her back, my fingers running up and down her spine as if it were a musical instrument that caused her to sing with delight. After a few moments of exploring one another's bodies, I then straddled her and leaned over her. Our bodies were on fire, burning for one another as we kissed hotly. The friction of our bodies was even more noticeable by my own arousal. It was odd. I was blushing like an idiot out of embarrassment. Me! Embarrassed! It was _ridiculous_. But she found it to be amusing.

She wickedly lowered a hand to feel the protruding flesh, to feel the heat sizzle between us. I shuddered from her touch, but was even more pleased when she guided me inside her. I slowly entered her, letting her adjust again with her tight muscles. But soon enough, we were colliding and crashing together as one being, melting and merging as one entity. The stars glimmered and shined down on us, giving us the extra sensation we craved, and our minds faded away into a world that was just me and her, nothing more, nothing less. The world that was ours, that belonged to each of us. A place that we could seclude to together, and find joy. We were kissing again, grinding against one another as hips met one another at a beat that seemed to be both chaotic and well timed like a waltz. The dance was sensual and heated, and we each knew the tune.

We each sang for one another, calling the other's name to the Heavens, pronouncing our undying life for one another. We relinquished our passion, and each collapsed, myself onto her, and her onto the matted-down grass. We stayed whole for a few more minutes, just experiencing the wholeness, the sensation that we were finally united without a care in the world. But I needed to make it official. _In due time, Nicholas_.

I pulled a blanket out of her backpack and wrapped it around her once we parted. I let her have the majority of the blanket since she became cold easier. I pulled her close to me underneath the sheet of Wool cloth. I told her again that I loved her, vowing that this was meant to be. She agreed and kissed my cheek. She took my hand in hers and smiled, thanking me.

"For what, Elirina?"

"For understanding. For not becoming frustrated by my memory loss."

I sighed, frowning for a moment. "Elirina, you'll soon learn why that's my fault. Don't worry about it. We have all the time in the world together now. There's nothing in our way."

"Were you scared, when you first decided to kiss me, Nicholas?"

"First time ever? No. Elirina, you will never know until you try living for life, rather than for death. Hesriel told me that several, several years ago." I paused, leaning on one elbow for a moment. She looked up at me, her eyes bright and wide. "Elirina, I want to ask you something."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I'll tell you soon. Just get some rest." I spoke as I saw her yawn, sleepily.

"But what if I have more nightmares?"

"I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled, "Alright, Nicholas. I trust you."

**

* * *

**

Days passed since the time when Elirina and I had made love under a broad tree in Nagrand. We were taking a walk through the foothills, where the hot springs were. Elirina wanted some time away from the business of Garadar. Apparently some planned battle was to be occurring soon, where many members of the Horde would be showing up to participate. It centered around something called Halaa. I was not quite sure what that was, but I figured it must have been important.

Since the evening of our tender relations, I had been consulting Mort'Agu about the taming of the beast within me - the demons that Illidan awoke inside the Black Temple through his heinous magic. The elder shaman said that there were options for curtailing the power of the creature over my mortal form, but that it would take months of mental dexterity before any real progress could be made. She offered me some books on the matter, but more importantly, she offered me some beads that would hinder the creature's hold on me to some extent. The demon could invade my thoughts, but it would not randomly try to break free and cause havoc like I had in the Black Temple both times. I was immensely thankful of Mort'Agu's help and discretion on the matter. I did not want to alarm Elirina until it was her to time to remember the incidents revolving around the Black Temple.

However, there were other topics that traced my thoughts. Thoughts that centered around our relationship. There were some things that needed to be taken care of.

"Eli, there still is one more request I have of you," I began slowly, taking my time to clearly state the words to her.

"Oh?" She glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow. She knelt down and picked a nearby flower, while asking, "What is it?"

I walked behind her and watched as she showed me the flower. It was a Nether Blossom, a flower that was indigenous to Nagrand, if my herbalism was correct. It's broad yellow and orange petals seemed to match the bright and cheerful aura that enveloped Elirina on this day. It was perfect. "Isn't this flower adorable?"

She was about to walk off, to look over the edge of the cliffs, when I took her hand. She looked back at me, confused. "Nich-"

But I was already down on one knee, my hand tightly squeezing hers. She gasped, her eyes wide. I took my chance, made my only perfectly planned moment the best shot I could offer. "Elirina...Eli... I...I love you deeply, you see..." I spoke cautiously, afraid of rejection. But I continued and pulled out a sparkling silver necklace with a sapphire pendant hanging loosely. "Will you marry me, Elirina? Will you be my wife, my mate, my lover, the mother of my children? The woman who I can hold and cherish, adore and take care of? I... I can't think of a world where I can't see your lovely smile, hear your charming Thalassian voice, or hold your delicately creamy hand. I couldn't bear the thought of you not in my life, which is why I brought you here." I took a deep breath, gauging her reaction as I began to explain the circumstances.

"You probably have not remembered this. But inside the Black Temple, I asked you to marry me. However, later that evening... I..." I strained with my words, feeling my heart lurch. I could remember the intense loneliness and anguish crash upon me, their weight almost too much to bear. "I gave you that scar on your stomach, because of a demon inside of me that I'm learning to control. Illidan, the Betrayer awakened a monster inside of me, and it attacked you and killed you. But Eli... I brought you here, so that you could be alive again. So that we both could be free and well. Where we could be in love and not be afraid of the intolerance of the world. We are safe here, we are at peace here. But Elirina, I just wanted you to know the truth. To know the darkest portion of our memories together. I could never express how deeply and truly sorry I am for taking your life so maliciously. I would never lay a finger on you, without the intention of bringing your body into sweet and delicate pleasure and joy.

I paused, taking a deep breath. "So thus, Elirina. Will you be mine for forever more?"

Her face was astonished, frozen for a sheer moment. But it gave way to a quick nod as she pulled me forward in a hug. "Oh Nicholas... Yes. I believe you." I heard her sobs of joy, the sobs of victory for us both. Finally, our struggles were gone. Finally, we could sit in the sunlight and be free. I stood up and kissed her, taking her heart and sewing it to my own.

And I was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

_**Translations!**_

1. Thero'shan ala'dath (Thalassian) translates as I love you (not literally, but I think it sounds pretty :D)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is by far my favorite chapter out of the entire series. It's the longest, most anticipated chapter of mine. It's probably full of typos, but I composed this entirely in one day, and to that, I am proud of myself. I finally set a goal and finished it! Yay! 

**Edit:** I've fixed the typos.

Anyways, please, let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback, ideas, comments, questions, anything.

I was slightly discouraged that hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter. But I still was motivated to look beyond this mere bump in our relationship, dear reader, and I trust that you won't break my heart again!

Until next time.


	10. The Little Lion Boy

**Author's Note**: My god, this must be the happiest chapter I have written and been waiting for since this story began. We finally, _**FINALLY**_ have come to this moment, my friends. Can you believe it? I certainly cannot. Not only have I broken my curse of never writing more than 5 ish chapters for a single story, but I have now composed a story that has become more than just a story. It is one that I am certainly proud of writing. It's been a long road since _Blind Nostalgia. Blind Nostalgia_ was published on January 4th, 2009. Over a year ago. And now we are here. So read on, dear friend, and hopefully you feel as giddy and cheerful as I do. So thus, cue the music, and on with the show!

**Note**: There's a lot of pathos in this chapter. I seem to go from both extremes, don't I?

* * *

Chapter 10

The Little Lion Boy

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own World of Warcraft. I own my characters and plot, but nothing more, nothing less._

_ A month later..._

Softly the music began, ringing delicately in my ears, echoing through my mind. The piano's chords chimed in symphony and harmony− the player was an expert at his craft, a born keeper of the piano, a person who could bring the instrument to life, letting its beautiful voice be heard. Then the cellist began pulling at the strings, bending them beneath his fingers, a natural indeed. The notes melded with the air particles, enveloped in symphony, dancing with the wind, waltzing to a tempo that by the Light I... that at some point, I knew I recognized. The melody caught me off guard. It was like hearing a song from my past, a whimsical and gracious atmosphere that morphed itself into a small ball of churning flame, fluttering towards my body, entering through my veins, and warming my yearning flesh and heart. Ah, yes, my blood was certainly beginning to quicken and ripen, for the forbidden apple of my eye was just down the aisle, waiting eagerly for me to take a bit of him, to savor the delicious and delectable flavors that heightened by senses.

Bah, I must be awfully boring to Anissa if she went this far to create an overwhelming aura of bathos. By the Light, I was drowning in the fairy-tale wedding she created for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. It's just... it's just obvious that she's been waiting for this moment for so long, ever since the early morning rain on the Scryers Tier. Ah, I would nonetheless have to thank Anissa someday for snapping her fingers and bringing this ceremony into the clouds, twirling her magic here and there; she was my literal fairy god-sister, a wonderful friend and an even greater sister who at times made me feel so lucky to be blessed with her. Even if she made this seem a bit overly sentimental. Just a _tad_ bit, I suppose.

Well, okay. By a tad, I mean by a lot. I suppose that's how it's supposed to be right? I'm serious. I'm gagging a bit at the overabundance of roses, still.

It was nevertheless magical, and in my euphoria I knew that I would be drowning in my tears of joy by the time this ceremony was finished. It was overwhelming this moment. Unfortunately, my fingers disobeyed by thoughts and I began to smear some of my makeup that Anissa was working on. It was kind of embarrassing, because Anissa smacked my head, telling me not to mess up the makeup like last time. I glared at her playfully and told her that they weren't the same kind of tears. She laughed and nodded, but still scolded me for not pulling myself together a bit. I of course told her that I didn't need makeup, but she insisted. I retorted and told her that I looked better without it. She told me, with a lovely and devilish smirk on her face, that if I ruined the makeup, she'd end up making me look like a circus act, bind my hands, and let my groom take care of my punishment. Anissa expected me to overreact, gasp, glare and blush bright red. Well, I was indeed blushing but to her dismay, I was grinning wickedly. It wasn't a white wedding, Anissa knew that, but even she was surprised at how sharply my lips were curled.

She took my hand and I stood up, standing infront of the full-length mirror that Anissa brought with her from Azeroth, along with many other ridiculous things, "possessions" as she called them, to the Outlands for this wedding. My auburn hair was carefully draped so that it hanged loosely in elegant curls that rested gently on my collarbone. The gown was phenomenally sewn by Elysia, a dear friend of mine who would be waiting on the other side of the aisle with Allen, Kora, and finally...

"Nicholas." I blinked and noticed that I had spoken his name aloud and my sister laughed and told me I was going to be seeing stars soon while floating on a cloud. As I stood still, relishing in the way I had whispered his name, she helped place the veil over my face, and in the corner of my eye, I saw that she was grinning mischievously and knowingly. Knowingly, because she knew that it wasn't exactly an entirely "white" wedding, as mother would have called it. I sighed. Mother. I sudden lump formed in my throat as I thought about her, and it bothered me again. I turned towards Anissa sharply and asked, "Anissa... do you think mother would furious with me? For marrying Nicholas?"

"Of course, Elirina." She spoke blatantly yet honestly. "He's not nobility, he's not smug, and he's not the biggest jackass in the world. I'll take that back partially, now that I think about it. He's a partial jackass, but that's beside the point. You're marrying the man you've waited over three years for, and he's been waiting for you for probably an even longer time. You shouldn't give a damn about what mother would think! Let's home she turns in her sleep for this."

I clenched my fists tightly, "I know you're right. I don't give a damn about her anyways..." I sighed and looked down, "It's just... it just makes me kind of sad, that's all. That she just couldn't understand ultimately. We grew up knowing mother's occasional good side, and unfortunately knowing the terribly vain side as well."

"Elirina, don't you dare let _that_ _woman_ ruin your day."

"I'm not... I just... I don't know! In a perfect world, wouldn't you want your parents to be there at your wedding? Proud and happy for you?"

"Well sure, but unfortunately Eli, sweetie, this _isn't_ a perfect world. By the Sunwell, we are literally in another world!"

I nodded half-heartedly and rubbed my shoulders slowly. "I'm also kind of sorry I dragged you all the way here to the Outlands for this. We just weren't sure if it would be safe to travel to Azeroth together, with Nicholas and I both wanted certainly by the Alliance."

"Tch, well, I had to come here anyways for a commission from someone else." She paused and chuckled to herself. "And are you kidding me! I take my first few steps out of the portal to Shattrath and I'm bombarded with people trying to swindle my money! And oh by the _Sunwell!_ All the _**JEWELS**_..._everywhere! _I nearly swooned!"

"You would get off by seeing jewels."

She laughed, patting me on the back. "What can I say, diamonds are a girl's best friend."

I rolled my eyes and giggled with her before turning around and hugging my older sister tightly. "Thank you, again Anissa."

The older elf patted my hair and smiled thoughtfully. "Of course, sis." She giggled again and pulled away, looking down at me. "There's actually one last thing I wanted to give you, before that elder shaman comes here and drags you out of here." She walked over to the small table in Kora's second floor room, and opened a wooden chest that she brought with her from Silvermoon City. "Now, I know how much you love lockets...And I know Nicholas proposed to you with a chocker..." She turned around, holding something in her hands and she slowly made her way back to me. "Close your eyes sis."

I obliged and did as she asked, waiting for whatever her other gift would be. I figured it was a locket, since she mentioned that I adored such necklaces. Of course, I was right because she began to cinch a metal chain around my neck with a pendant that fell just above my cleavage. "Alright, open them."

I opened my eyes to see Anissa's lips curved into a toothy grin, her slender green eyes brightly shining with affection and sisterly love. A heart shaped emerald embedded within a piece of light-weight Mithril hanged just as I assumed around my neck, and served as a locket. "Look inside," she whispered. I lifted the pendant and opened the latch, seeing a picture of Nicholas inside. It must have been a picture taken recently, for my eyes met his own emerald orbs that gleamed with fiercely tender love. My heart jumped when I saw the playful smirk on his face, as if he had just told a sarcastic joke to me. I laughed and smiled to myself, a sudden blush taking hold of my cheeks. "When was this taken, Anissa?"

"A few weeks ago, actually. I took Nicholas over to Shattrath while you slept your pretty little head away one morning to have his picture taken by a goblin who worked for the Gadgetzan Gazette. He is quite photogenic, I'll say." My blush burned brighter and she could only smile. "Gee, now who's the one getting off on something?"

"Oh shush." I closed the locket, delicately placing it back where it belonged, over my chest cavity, where my heart was pounding wildly. I wore two necklaces, one from my dearest sister and one from my groom, tokens of simply just how lucky and blessed I was. I simply could not fathom the amount of consideration and time each put into caring for me and it brought a wide smile to my visage. My face was a million shades of red and counting, and I hugged Anissa again, thanking her.

"Your welcome, Elirina."

**ξ**

This was it. This was the moment that we each were waiting for, dreaming of, and living for. This was truly it, _this _was how it was supposed to be. And I couldn't help but roar proudly with joy inside, my eyes bright and wide with excitement. There wasn't a droplet of fear inside my heart because I knew that the victory over myself, the ceasefire between my conflicting souls recently was created, and that I could know walk freely in the sun with her. I knew that everything would be fine in the end, safe, secure... it simply needed to be, for what we had gone through to be here at this moment, this encompassing moment in our lives, where the fire in our eyes was glowing and overflowing into the atmosphere, radiating beyond our cores into the currents of the air. It would come soon enough, the magic would begin, and I would be hers finally. Officially.

Even though I was head over heels, madly entangled in the serpent-like constriction of love and affection, I still could not help but muse about the days inside the Black Temple, where my isolation and seclusion eroded away portions of my human spirit, where the shadowfiends and heartless creatures of infamy gained control over parts of me. I could not help but wonder about such monsters, such memories, and I marveled over how far I had come since then. Even though I had dived through hellfire and infernal flames to come here, I could not help but shake with nervousness, fear of the unknown, of what lied beyond the gate to the next portion of our lives. I almost expected some kind of vision from the Lady of Light, but in our last meeting she described how her time with Elirina and I would be finished once we were united at last; of course, she clearly stated that must not forget her words, for they were crucial.

It made me wonder, if the future is inevitable, why take heed to such words? If we cannot prevent out future, if it truly is set in stone, why bother fighting against it? But then my own reason would chime in. We fight against destiny because we ourselves want to discover our purpose, what the future lies ahead simply as it comes crashing against us as waves crash against a shore. We resist because we believe that in all the strength, the knowledge, the passion, the volition of man, that somehow... somehow these combined powers become a mighty, imperturbable force that can shatter destiny, and allow us to forge our own path.

But that leads to the question, is our own resistance planned? Does destiny include our own deviation, our resistance? Is it planned that we will fight against her, just as easily as we jump to heed to her word?

I stumbled out of my thought when I heard the music begin softly, slowly. Anissa managed to find some bards in Shattrath who were capable enough and they sounded quite amazing combined for being a rag-tag group of players. They certainly weren't the famous musical deities that haunted Karazhan, but they were well rehearsed (and alive) musicians, from what I knew about music itself. The song was chosen by Elirina and Anissa, who knew most about the classical arts, the finer things(as her elder sister called it). I could admit, I only knew of back alley bar musicians who gathered in taverns such as the Pig and Whistle, or the Blue Recluse. I didn't know much about the "finer things" as they jokingly called it.

Thus, from the cue of the musicians, I figured that Anissa and Elysia would eventually be joining Allen and I, as well as several other citizens of Garadar who decided to be present for the special event. Kora was with the women as well, and I did not see her following Anissa and Elysia when they began walking from Kora's home to where I was waiting. The congregation of people were massed on the Northern side of a circle of stones where shamans would perform their sacred rituals, including the joining of a man and a woman. I saw the two close friends of mine hurriedly walking towards me, and a sudden spark of alarm shot through me. I stopped leaning against one of the large stone boulders and stood up straight. My eyes fell towards Allen who was looking at me as well with a confused look on his face that mirrored my own.

"Anissa, Elysia, what's going on? Why the rush?" I called out to them, and only when they were a few feet infront of me did they reply.

"Nicholas... err, there's no need to panic..." Elysia began slowly, carefully as if she were attempting to gauge my reaction. I blinked and felt my heart begin to race.

"What is it? What's wrong−" I urgently asked, but Allen placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. Trepidation and concern washed over my face as I awaited my answer, but it quickly came just before I became hysterical.

"Elirina's just a bit faint, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean, faint? Like she's going to pass out?"

"Well... she already did pass out a few minutes ago," Allen's eyes narrowed and signaled for Elysia to stop talking, as her naivety was getting ahead of her. He calmly uttered, "Elysia, stop."

I looked to Anissa who was scratching the back of her neck, "Er, well... Kora's looking at her right now. Look, it's nothing serious Nicholas. Elirina will be here in a few minutes. You can't jinx your wedding by seeing her too soon."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the stone, casting my eyes to a dusty looking rock. I stayed silent for a few moments, until Anissa came closer to me to analyze my appearance with her all-seeing eyes. "Nicholas I will admit, my boyfriend's suit fit you quite nicely. And Elysia did a wonderful tailoring job. But...," she lifted a hand to push the hair that covered my scorned and burned side of my face, tucking the dark hair behind my ear, "Elirina loves your eyes, don't hide them from her."

As other citizens gathered around the ritual area, I saw Kora making her way to this area as well, wearing her shaman headdress and primal furs, with orange and green paint on her darker flesh. If I didn't know otherwise, I would have believed her to be dressed for a war dance. She approached me and smiled sagely, a gleam of secrecy hidden in her eyes. I raised a brow yet she simply fluttered her lashes and looked away. She stood at my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly muttered to her, "Is Elirina alright? They told me that she was feeling a bit ill."

"She'll be fine. I gave her some tea before I left," the elder shaman paused, took a breath and chuckled, "she'll be here soon enough, warlock."

Multiple organs inside my human shell began to come alive as my stomach churned, my heart raced, my blood surged through my veins, and my waking thoughts raced endlessly. My eyes scanned the landscape around me. Anissa clothed the pathway that Elirina would take with a special kind of rose from Azeroth, one that bloomed in the Hinterlands during summer. She had dressed Allen and I up in her boyfriend's suits and had Elysia do a quick-fix tailor job to make them fit snuggly. My hair was tied back in a loose tail with a piece of cloth holding it together, with free strands shaping my jaw. Anissa demanded that I wrestle with the goatee that grew inside the Black Temple, so I cleaned it up some in lieu of her advice. Allen stood with his hair about the same length as how I remembered it, down to the just above half-way through the nape of his neck, dirty blonde in color, with his own goatee taken care of. I took a moment to recall the moment we shared chuckling about Anissa's insistence on us shaving a portion of our goatees. I faintly recall him mentioning how Elysia liked his. Which of course, brought up the mentioning of how Elysia and Allen themselves were in a relationship that had lasted even prior to our meeting on the _Nostalgia_. He explained that they knew each other during their battles in the Argent Dawn, her the conjurer of arcane mysteries, and he the silent killer. I told him that I had a feeling that they were together. Their personalities were quite similar and I figured that their relationship was beyond that of two comrades. Allen, Elysia and Anissa soon made their way to their seats as I dwelled in my own memories and observations.

The music suddenly changed and began to become softer as I lifted my head. I saw that Elirina was now making her way to where I stood with Kora.

I simply cannot explain the parameters and the extent of emotions that rushed through my heart like a wild tempest. The storm was maddening, nearly frightful as I perked up and gazed at her, stunned completely by the sheer grace in her step and the bright, excited smile that fluttered off her sweet lips. Her hair moved with the wind, as if they were conjoined together as one entity, the gentle blush on her cheeks reddening as our eyes met and she could see the carnal, raw, and entirety of admiration and desire to embrace her. I was suddenly worried that I was in limbo, in a weird dream, and that in moments I would wake up inside the Black Temple, deranged and lost in my own madness. But Elirina kept coming forward, walking towards me until she was but a foot away from me. Thus, our hands came together, adjoined by destiny.

My eyes illuminated the fire inside, the fullness of my passion and disbelief. I could not convince myself that this was real as I stared into her eyes, fearing that I would spontaneously combust soon, afraid that in moments this would be over, gone, a figment of my sick and cruel imagination. Nothing of the sort occurred, the world seemed to keep revolving, gravity seemed to still be working. It was real. This was real. This was truly happening. Although my apprehension and anxiety continuously tried to build and make itself noticeable, I mentally pushed the thoughts aside and only focused on Elirina, who's eyes were glancing at Kora as she gestured and explained the joining of the two of us, Elirina and I, to the small group of people who chose to come to the event. I couldn't help but shudder and tremble when Kora asked us to join hands and begin the ceremony as one. My heart was almost about to burst forth from my chest, into her hands, where it always belonged, where it was destined to be. I nearly melted into sheer goo from the sight of my darling. It was maddening, glistening madness and beauty juxtaposing one another effortlessly.

And yet, there was an odd sparkle in Elirina's eyes. Something that caught me off guard, something that seemed to radiate from her beautiful orbs, beyond their irises. _I will have to ask her, tonight_, I thought with a grin growing on my face.

**ξ**

"Look out into the distance, my son."

"For what, mother? What am I looking for? All I see are the waves of the ocean, and clouds in the sky."

"Look beyond such, there's more to this picture than what meets the eye."

"I just see the ocean and the clouds, mom." The boy grumbled, rolling his eyes. The mother sighed and folded her arms around her chest, pulling the shawl closer together in order to keep her warm. She knelt down beside her son and look at him at the same eye level.

"Nicholas, I know you can see it." Her bright, luminescent eyes gleamed with concern. "It's okay. You can tell me."

The boy tightened his fists and shook his head. "Mom, I just don't understand why we have to stay here! I don't want to live here. Don't you want to go home too? We don't have to stay here. You promised me. You said we would go back after Daniel's funeral. Why can't we go home? I can take care of you. I know how to hunt, I know how to chop wood! The dwarves of Aries's Peak taught me. Don't you see? I can take care of us both... And besides, father will be coming back soon, right?"

The boy's mother stared at her son and could only frown grimly. "I know, I know you want to go home... I do too." Her small, pale hand reached up and cupped her sons cheek. "You're growing up so fast, my dear. You're almost about to become a man before my very eyes. You've gone through so much... First your father, now Daniel. Oh, I certainly do wish your father was here, Nicholas, and unfortunately I cannot say when he'll be coming home. He's... been, well, gone for many years, you knew this and understand it, don't you? I have no idea when he will be home again. And I do miss him. I wish he could be here to teach you all the things a young man like yourself should know."

The boy sighed and folded his arms around his chest, nodding. "It's okay mom, don't cry... please...," he took his mother's hand and began leading her away from the dock, back to the Dwarven District, back to their temporary home, or so he believed. They were staying in a small, cramped room in-between two taverns. They both were displeased with the noise, and Nicholas usually had to stay home alone for a vast multitude of the time. His mother on the other hand, worked long shifts at the Tavern on the right side of their house. It was one of the rowdier taverns, and here she worked as a bar mistress both day and night. Unfortunately, to both Nicholas and his mother's dislike, that job seemed to follow her home as well. Everything was rupturing from both sides, from all around them, and it only became worse exponentially. There was such an evening, where Nicholas learned that he needed to find a way to get his mother and himself out the area. His mother came home disheveled and distraught, with a bloodstained apron, her clothes unbuttoned and torn, and swollen lips distorting her visage. He had known that she was unhappy in this home since they had moved there, but he did not the extent of her unhappiness until that evening.

She stood in the doorway, tears disfiguring her face and blood trailing down her neck. Nicholas gasped in horror when he saw his mother, rushing to her side and barely able to catch her frame when she collapsed. She seemed to be shuddering with agony, begging Nicholas to fetch a damp wash rag for her and to create a warm bath in the other room. He obeyed silently, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. Endless questions and concerns ruptured his thoughts and he wasn't sure which would give him straight answers. He was only ten, afterall, still innocent and unmarred by society's blatantly poisonous blows. He returned moments after, to see the bloodstained apron tossed aside and her shirt partially unbuttoned from the neck downwards. After handing her the rag he asked her what happened.

His mother's eyes were heavy with tears, but with a glimmer of shame and hopelessness dismantling what little portion of strength as a parent in her weak frame. "Oh Nicholas..., you must not worry about it. Just know that I'm still alive, still here, and I will always protect you from harm's way, alright?"

He slowly nodded, but the horrified expression only worsened as his own tears began to distort his vision. She raised a hand to graze his cheek gently, allowing her blouse's sleeve to fall, revealing a set of bruises and abrasions down her arm. His eyes widened and he gasped, causing her to quickly move her hand away. "Sweetie, please, don't be worried. Just... go to your room and get some sleep. There's nothing to be afraid of," she paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, "but first, shut the door and lock it tightly, please."

Again, he nodded with stunned and startled eyes. "Is there anything I can get you, mom?"

She met his eyes and smiled faintly, her eyes slowly falling away to the ground. "No, it's fine... go off to sleep, dear."

She watched him slowly walk away, his head down with shame, for he couldn't resist the tears that poured down his cheeks, falling to the wooden floor, marring his courage. She sighed and attempted to stand once she was sure that he was in his room. Once fully erect, she limped her way into the other room, towards the tub her son had filled with bath water. She quickly undressed and carefully lowered herself into the cleansing, soothing water that she wished could erase her memories. Almost instantaneously she washed the grime of sour lips and bitter garbage off her frame, cleaning away any and every portion of skin where their hands or tongues had probed and desecrated. Once this was done, she dumped out that water and added fresh, clean water into the basin and this time she added some medicinal herbs for her wounds and bruises. And thus, she was barely allowed to relax and attempt to forget about the transgressions that haunted her thoughts.

Her thoughts trailed away, fading back into times of her past in the Hinterlands... in Hillsbrad Foothills, where she had met him...he, the one she ultimately loved and yearned for at moments such as this. Yes, his name was Nathaniel Archavon, a man who's wild, untamed eyes still burned in her memory, still scarred the quivering pound of flesh science connotatively called her heart. He still faded through her dreams, floating like a ghost in her waking thoughts, a shadow that lurked in the absence of light. It was times such as those when she wished he was there, for he would protect them both, her and their son, the three of them. They would be safe so long as he was there. But his absence could be felt beyond the confines of the home, for strange, horrible creatures that society called men saw her with gaping eyes and drooling lips; they saw her as a widow, as a youthful bar mistress who was lively and cheerful on the exterior. They hungered for her like animals. These beasts watched and stalked their prey, learning their habits, learned their calls, and would soon attempt to seal the pact of blood and flesh, only to be turned away kindly by the prey's seemingly fearless visage that truly was quivering and shaking with fear beneath. Smart, wise beasts knew better than to judge a victim's behavior by what was on the surface; no, intelligent monsters learned to probe on the inside, to learn of the crevasse of the heart, the abyssal regions of the nethers that tied a human body together. Yes, only then could the creature be eaten whole with satisfaction, monstrous, unholy satisfaction that was fleeting and met with screams of denial, screams of pleas, and screams of anguish. Yes, even momentary satisfaction is met with the same urge, the same hunger and unsatisfaction that quakes and rends the mind to madness. The insanity of the insatiably sinful mind. The violent, who will be burned beyond all reason, tortured and punished equally and sanely, yes, that was what she hoped, at least. But this tiny wall of trepidation serves not as a stronghold of tenacity, for even hope is squished and tormented, as her son discovered as he heard his mother cry and beg the heaven's for answers in the other room, his eyes wide with helplessness.

What was he to do, this little lion boy. Certainly too young and too feeble to become a man. Certainly this little lion boy was too lost in his own unhappiness for him to see the light of renewal and divine intervention that would sweep him off his feet in years to come. Certainly this little lion boy would have to find sanctuary for them both on his own, for no one would save them; only he could save them. Certainly he would need to grow beyond his own fears in order to make himself heard, to save his mother and himself from any more tragedy. And that was when this little lion boy began his journey towards manhood, towards freedom, and towards his inevitable future. The little lion boy was beginning to learn how to roar.

**ξ**

"Nicholas, Elirina, please join hands. Lift your joined hands up to the spirits above, and recite the words you each memorized please to one another." Kora instructed briefly.

The two joined hands nervously, their hearts pounding in their chests frantically, the world spinning around the two, slowly enveloping them both into union. The time was finally upon them. The time to walk into the sunlight. The time to be joined eternally. The time to bask in the rays they so dearly yearned to grasp. It was time. The time was upon them. The time to recite their passions to the world, to expose their joy and happiness with the world. The time had come.

The two began to recite slowly, at a gentle walking pace:

"With these joined hands, we each tie together our threads,

With each mighty step we take from here on out,

We will embrace the other through darkness and dread.

With our eyes turned to the stars, to the everlasting light

Walking beyond the shadows, beyond the scars of the past,

We will join the souls of the beautiful and starry-eyed night.

We ask the spirits to bind our hearts for forevermore,

With our reason and our passion to guide our hearts,

We will answer to the call of the lion's chivalrous roar.

When darkness falls, endlessly woe will not stab us through,

With tenacious and burning might our footsteps echo in our ears,

We will not falter, letting our love and union come to our rescue.

When seasons fade into a trembling gray, and clouds darken the bright blue sky,

We will always have each other, to push the chill away,

To harken the spring and embrace each other with soft sighs."

Only the two of them seemed to realize that they had soon grasped and embraced one another in the time that they had spoken their vows to the spirits; for they were now tangled together, their hands locked together and their faces only a few inches from the other's. Their eyes were hazy, the music had softened and the world seemed to stay still for but a few moments. Neither seemed to falter in their gaze, eyes locked and focused on discovering whatever boundless fullness that encompassed the other's eyes, searching through the other's spirit, as if the divine, celestial bodies had come to possess their bodies when they recited their vows. Entangled and bound by the threads of fate, they soon leaned together and sealed the pact, the promise that they held to one another for eternity, bound by the limitless skies, with only the edge of the universe being bombarded by the waves of compassion and enduring companionship. Their meshed lips stayed innocent and pure, saving the sensuality and passion of the coming honeymoon period for when it was appropriate, for the spirits watched them carefully, destiny harkening, clapping her hands and raising the trumpeters to their positions, telling the music to begin its soft sweet melody, telling the orchestra to begin its endearing song. Time began again when their lips parted softly, ending a kiss that seemed to rock worlds and universes alike, a kiss that seemed to last longer than only a few moments in reality's timetable.

"Furthermore, with the wind's against our backs, with the spirits guiding us forward, I announce you both mates for life."

He simply couldn't resist it anymore, he realized. He needed to feel his wife's arms around him again, to hear her heart pound in time with his. He pulled her close again and vigorously kissed her, his hands running through her auburn hair. He lifted her into his arms and began to carry her away like a lustful fool, a hopeless romantic who had been blessed with the right when she whispered, "I do." Off to their marriage bed, off to bask in their love and their union, for he was the man who had made her happy, and she was the woman who had helped him realize his destiny, his purpose, and was able to discover her own along the way as well. They were brave, fearless with no anxiety harboring in their bellies. The revolution in their spirits was maddening, earth-shattering, and they could rejoice in its pronounced presence in their palpitating hearts.

**ξ**

_ The next day..._

I had never felt more alive than I ever before in my life. It was like waves of relief were washing down my spine, erasing the pain that wanted to lurk in my waking thoughts. Everything was falling back into place again, the future never seemed any brighter than it did at that moment as I laid next to my lovely, enchanting wife Elirina, who was mildly resting next to my naked frame. I sighed and closed my eyes, unable to hold back the smile that curled my lips sharply. I yawned and felt Elirina stir beside me. I blinked and turned onto my side and saw that she was awake, staring back at me. She was fumbling with a loose strand of hair and she was biting her lip gently.

"What is it, Eli?"

"Nicholas... there's something I need to tell you."

"Hm?" I asked casually, taking her hand in mine. "What is it?"

Her eyes scanned my face for a few moments and she began slowly, carefully. "You... remember earlier, how Allen and Elysia came to you to tell you... about how I had passed out?"

"Yeah, I remember. What of it? Are you alright?" I asked, sudden concern biting at my thoughts.

"Well, sure... I suppose."

"Well, I suppose it sounds like there's something to it, if you have to add 'I suppose' to the end of that sentence."

She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly to herself, "Nicholas, be serious."

"I am being serious, I want to know."

"Well... Kora said I was sick with a fever."

I blinked and narrowed my eyes, confused. "And you're smiling about that... because?"

"Nicholas, don't worry about it. It's nothing too serious."

"Eli, it's a fever..." I spoke blandly as I moved my hand to feel her forehead. My mouth gaped upon. "My God, Eli... you're burning up."

"Mhm."

I blinked, stunned. "Eli, don't just 'mhm' me... What else did Kora say, did she give you some herbs? Anything? Some medicine?"

"She just said that it was a symptom for something else." Elirina mumbled and she sighed, "Kora said I'll be fine if I take a few herb baths, keep up with my fluids, and drink a vial of this horribly murky potion. She said it's just a common case of a more serious cold, that's all."

I frowned and pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my frame. "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Just stay here, with me...," she whispered while kissing my cheek and gripping my hand tightly. Her eyes were a mystery, hazy because of the fever. "But Nicholas, there is something else that you should know."

"What?" I asked, closing my eyes and leaning closer to her.

Her lips moved closer to my ear, slowly and gradually. "Darling... you see... we're−"

But before she could finish her sentence, there was a knocking sound against the door in our room. I opened my eyes and called out, "Who is it?"

"Elysia, Nicholas. There's an Alliance gryphon rider here in Garadar who is looking to speak with you."

I looked to Elirina and she bit her lip, nervous all of a sudden. "You can tell me later, Eli, alright?"

She nodded and laid back against the bedroll with a sigh, closing her eyes. I told Elysia that I would be out in a minute as I quickly got dressed. Once in a suitable shirt and pants I kissed my wife on the cheek and walked out of the room and down the stairs where I was to meet Elysia. Allen and Elysia stood together and beckoned for me to follow them out of Kora's home. We walked to the edge of the town where a male human sat upon an ornately armored gryphon. I was cautious at first, but Elysia assured me that this individual was of no harm.

"Ah, yes, Knight Nicholas I presume?"

"Aye, that's me." I replied with a casual eye roll. I had not been called 'Knight' in over three years, it was quite odd hearing it again. "What do you want of me, sir?"

"What, you don't remember me?"

I blinked and raised a brow. "I suppose I don't, else I would have greeted you much differently," with a callous snarl, I continued, "look, get on with it, I don't need the Alliance snooping around wondering about my whereabouts."

"Oh I will assure you, they certainly are still looking for you and that elf I assigned to you three years ago."

The man hopped off of his gryphon and mockingly bowed once on his feet again. I suddenly recognized him upon hearing his words. "Ah... heh, the lieutenant of Stormwind. Certainly not as anxious and cowardly as I remember." I inspected him and took note of the honors and badges that glistened on his uniform in the sunlight. "Well, it's a good thing I never showed up again, else you would be owing me money."

"The Alliance owes nothing to a traitor like you," he growled sternly and dangerously.

I chuckled and folded my arms across my chest. "Well, I suppose the pusillanimous boy I talked with in Hillsbrad Foothills grew up since I last saw him. I'd watch your tongue, nonetheless. If I remember correctly, you have a fear of succubae."

"That demonic whore of yours is pathetic and futile. I'm an honored and recognized warrior of the Alliance, I will remind you, and I'd like to inform you that I've raised beyond the rank of lieutenant since we've met. I'm a Marshall, and it's ridiculous how I had to come find you after all this time. As we suspected, you are hiding away as a refuge with the Horde. We have already questioned Duncan D'irais, who though reluctant to give information, eventually cracked and explained how you and the elf purchased a voyage on the Nostalgia with my assistant Knight Lieutenant Anders. We know about your time in the Black Temple, Nicholas." He spoke such information knowingly, proudly. "Though, our spies were unable to uncover the whereabouts of that elf you captured and set free. Care to enlighten me over... ohh, you know, a drink or two?"

"Does it matter? So what if I let her go. The only crime she committed was getting caught, beyond that, she was simply serving her people, her faction. And in itself, the Alliance were dealing with a dangerous group of people. The Forsaken don't take kindly to the living, I will remind you. Fortunately for you, the Dark Lady is still unaware of the actions going on beneath her nose for the sake of preventing a pointless war."

"The case still stands, and the Alliance will find her and bring her to justice, no matter the costs, Nicholas. You can't escape that fate."

"She certainly has if you haven't captured her yet." I chuckled heartily. "Seems she's still as sly as a fox under the might of the Alliance's cause."

"She will be found. That information is too dangerous to be allowed to spread amongst the people of either faction." He narrowed his eyes and scowled heinously, as if he were attempting to glare knives and other potent weapons at me. Unfortunately for him, I was able to glare sinisterly as well, only difference my gaze held a formidable, imperturbable stigma of vile disgust. Such a gaze knocked him unsteady for a moment. The Marshall of the Alliance coughed and rolled his eyes. "Still arrogant, as we presumed."

"Certainly! All humans are haughty."

"Only those that allow themselves to be presumptuous."

"You certainly are one to talk; it takes a human to know another human's weaknesses."

The man stomped his foot and began to yell, "Will you ever grow up? By the Light you are foolish!"

"I'm not the one having a hissy fit over nothing, my _mighty_ Marshall."

The Marshall was about to throw a punch towards me, but Elysia quickly froze his hand in a solid block of ice before me. My own reflexes had taken hold themselves, for my palms were searing with Felfire and my eyes were glowing a piercing green. Elysia forcefully explained, "Okay, both of you, get over yourselves. You've had enough time brawling it out over the past, Marshall, explain to Nicholas what you came here to say. Just give him the stupid message already."

The man glanced towards Elysia, whose angered and annoyed face seemed to singe through the Marshall's armor, penetrating him thoroughly. "Alright, fine," he glanced towards me, "your father returned from Northrend, Nicholas. He heard about your situation, and was able to pull some strings and the charges against you are being dropped and sealed away. The accusations against the she-elf still stand, however. We _won't _be stopping our search for _her._ Your father requested that you come to Stormwind to speak with him personally regarding the matter. He's restored your bank account, your title, and your position as a bounty hunter, in a sense. He's also paying for your portal from Shattrath to Stormwind."

I stared in disbelief as the words he spoke. "I don't believe you. My father's been long gone in Northrend for years. I haven't seen him since my mother's funeral, and even that was brief."

"It's in writing, if you _must_ see it." He asked Elysia to unfreeze his hand in order to dig into his bag and pull out the letter addressed to me. He handed it to me afterwards. "Here, in his own writing, in his own words, signed and stamped, just for you, his last, surviving son...Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say the message aloud?"

"Maybe because you come off as a bit dickish?"

"Oh grow up."

"Only after you do."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his plate armored chest. I opened the envelope, seeing my father's initials imprinted in the wax stamp, and took out the letter. It was written on delicate parchment, signed and addressed to me indeed, just as the Marshall explained. It read:

_"__Nicholas,_

_ It certainly has been too long, my son. As the messenger informed you, I am done with my time in Northrend, allowed to return home to find that you have grown up to become a man without a father's presence. Understand, please, that I never intended for it to be that way. I wanted to be able to raise you alongside your mother, but the time and situation apparently did not allow it._

_ Yet this letter is not intended to be a letter of apology. No written words to describe the hollowness you must feel. You hardly know me, and I unfortunately do not know you, other than the brave and truthful words you spoke to me at your dear mother's funeral. Your words served their purpose, and as I'm sure you understand now that her death was not your fault by any means. _

_ Unfortunately, I still am haunted by the inability to understand and fathomize the sheer agony and loneliness that must have washed over your body when you realized that you were alone at the age of fourteen. If my sources are correct, you took up the darker arts of the warlock. I suppose I cannot learn to understand what drove you to wanting to make such a sacrifice, but I do understand how hard it is to resist the urge for answers when it seems like there are so little in the world. I understand the confusion and hopelessness that must have consumed your aching heart. If I could give anything, I would give everything to be there with you through those times._

_ Nonetheless, I have heard through the rumors amongst the Knights of Stormwind that you are a terrible drinker and a crazy and foolish gambler, and that you have had your share of women of the years. I suppose it could not be helped, but it does break my heart to some extent. Yet amongst such rumors I learned of your service to the Alliance through the battles in the Arathi Basin as well as your quest for justice in bringing criminals to their judge, excluding the most latest news that seems to float through the halls of the barracks. If such rumors are correct, you set an elven woman free, with dangerously belligerent documents. I have also heard that you have traveled to the Black Temple, where Daniel was killed. However, this rumor does not address whether or not you went there for revenge or for your own search for answers. I suppose both of these instances are understandable, but a father still has questions._

_ I know that you hardly know me, and I sincerely wish to meet you in person. Wherever this letter goes, I hope it goes to you, my son. I would like to inform you that I have restored some form of dignity to your name in this pearly white city of stone. I restored your bank vault, your title and rank, and your lodging in Stormwind. In other words, you were pardoned by the Alliance for whatever behaviors you truly exemplified. Simply just hear me out, if you are not busy and off on your own adventures, I would love to talk to you in one of the quiet taverns of the city. I also purchased a mage for you, in order to help you travel to Stormwind with ease._

_ Again, I apologize for the actions of the past. I can only hope for the ultimate best in the end._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your father,_

_ Nathaniel Archavon, Brigadier General of the Alliance_

I simply stared with disbelief, shock actually as my eyes lifted themselves off of the paper and towards the others. I uttered something in demonic and looked away from the Marshall, fearing that any sign of weakness would only entice him for ridicule. I folded the paper casually and placed it inside of the envelope again, sighing.

The Marshall explained how the mage would be in Shattrath for two days before he would travel back to Stormwind again. I nodded and told him that I would need time to think about it. He shrugged and said, "Alright. I will send back to Stormwind that you have been found amongst... pagans and barbarians, but I will refrain from using the specific term 'Orcs.'"

I nodded and calmly thanked him for the sake of not striking a nerve again. Thus, the Marshall hopped on the gryphon again and flew away towards Terokkar Forest, away from Garadar. Once out of sight, I glanced towards Allen and Elysia and ran a hand through my hair. "Heh, Elirina will not believe this."

"The letter's clear proof." Allen spoke nonchalantly. "She can't deny it."

"I just... never thought I would hear from him. I figured he was dead... Though, I suppose that was an inaccurate assumption."

I began walking back into the town again, where the citizens of Garadar were starting their daily morning routines. It was around noon, judging from where the sun was in the sky, and I saw that Elirina was up and walking about in her black, formfitting undersuit, her plate mail leggings and her boots.

She smiled in my direction and asked, "What did the messenger say?"

"Well, you'll never believe it, but the messenger was the guy who sent me out originally to come find you."

"Really? What did he have to say?"

"He..." I showed her the letter from my father, "it's a letter from my father, Eli. My father came back from Northrend, and the Alliance have been trying to find me. Apparently I've been pardoned by them."

"Your father helped pardon you?" She asked, again with disbelief, "But why would he do that?"

"I guess he wanted to talk to me again, to find out more about what happened over these years. He wants me to travel to Stormwind."

My elf did not speak for a few moments as she stared back at me with concern and apprehension in her eyes. "Well... are you going to go, then?"

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you about it first."

She nodded and sighed, "I suppose you should go. I think you should talk to him. You never know what he might tell you. It might give you some closure."

"But that means... well, err...," I paused and scratched the back of my neck, "Eli, they don't know that you're with me. The Alliance thinks you're off in Orgrimmar or something."

"You still should go."

"But I can't just leave you!"

"You don't have to leave me... I'll come with you."

"But that's not safe, Eli. If you're still wanted, they will find you. The guards of Stormwind are intelligent when it comes to searching for criminals. By God, there's a prison full of captured criminals inside of the city! They are trained on searching for the wanted. I can't let you waltz in there with me."

"Nicholas," she stared, narrowing and rolling her eyes, "you really think that I'm that inexperienced when it comes to dealing with the enemy? I've got a military history too, you know. I can handle myself just as good as you can."

"Not when you have a high fever."

"It's getting better, trust me. Kora said I'll be fine, remember?"

"Ehh, it's just not safe, Eli. I can't take that risk. I've already lost you too many times before."

"Nicholas... please, trust me. I myself have lost you too many times. I'm not letting you go into the lion's den all by yourself."

Suddenly a hand was placed onto my shoulder, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Allen's masked face. "Nicholas, we'll come with you too. Elysia and I. We need to travel to Stormwind anyways."

Elysia walked up and stood beside Allen as well with a bright smile on her face. "We can take care of any of the bad guys that happen to get in you and Eli's way. Just because we're diplomatic agents of the Argent Dawn doesn't mean we don't know anything about a decent undercover operation."

"You're making it sound like we're starting a conspiracy, or something."

"Maybe we are." Allen mumbled with a wide smirk.

"Nicholas, I'm serious... everything will be fine. This is an opportunity you can't miss up."

With a sigh, I grumbled, "Fine." I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair again, grazing my burn scars. "Fine! But we'll have to make up some sort of disguise for you, Elirina."

"Oh Nick, let Allen take care of that! He's a master of deception and trickery."

I blinked and shrugged, "Alright, fine." I glanced towards Elirina and took her hand. "Though... I guess you'll be able to meet my mother as well, then."

"Sure, I'd love to meet her. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to steal a few books from the Stormwind Archives..." Elirina giggled maliciously and I shook my head towards her.

"We'll see." I reminded her with a steady tone.

"Oh no! It looks like Nicholas might need some persuasion then, Eli." Elysia chimed in with a giggle.

"Apparently!" Eli folded her arms and shook her head playfully. "Good thing I'm female enough for him to betray his faction's laws!"

"Ugh, I'm going to need a drink once we're in Stormwind, Allen. I apparently married the craziest, most damned foolish, yet remarkable elf in the world."

"Yeh, some drinks would be nice." Allen agreed.  
"Oh please, Allen. The last time you had a drink, you were so wasted you wanted to have sex with a table in our room. The table said 'no' though. You should have seen Allen, he was so wasted that the table's rejection nearly left him heartbroken!"

"Elysia! I told you never to reveal that."

"Ooops! Sorry!" She giggled and nudged Allen playfully with a devilishly playful smile on her face.

"Come on guys, we should get packing then for Shattrath." I explained with a chuckle. "The Marshall said that the mage wouldn't be staying that much longer in Shattrath."

Despite the concerns that raced through my head, I couldn't help but allow an unbelievably huge smile to appear on my face. I was in the presence and company of amazing people, amazing friends, who I knew I could trust dearly. And I was beyond thankful for it, too. For Stormwind called, and I needed to answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween! Hopefully this chapter was a treat.

Thus, we have arrived at the newest story arc. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to let me know.

Also! I am contemplating a one-shot segment of how Elysia and Allen came together. Their relationship is going to be further revealed in this next story arc, along with some other new plot twists and turns. I am still quite a far way from finishing this piece, so don't fret. There's plenty to come still.

Yet, I am still compelled to ask, what do you guys think of Elysia and Allen? Any sort of opinion? I know they're from Blind Nostalgia, but I would like some feedback regarding their characters. More will be revealed as time goes on, but if anyone has some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it.

Again, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Intermission: The Diary of a Draenei

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own World of Warcraft; I own my characters and my plots! _

_

* * *

_

**ξ**

_Dear Diary,_

_"Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life."_

So Allen bought me this diary in Shattrath a few days ago, and I've decided to start writing in it while the others pack up for Shattrath again, from Garadar. We're heading to Shattrath in order to purchase a free portal to Stormwind. And believe me, I'm all for free portals. It's a pain in the butt trying to find runes. We're so lucky to be getting one for free! We're traveling to Stormwind because Nicholas, one of my close friends, is going to meet his father in what's been probably over ten years. I'm traveling with Nicholas, Elirina (Nicholas' wife), and Allen, a sneaky, quiet rogue who struck my heart several years ago.

I'll start out simple. I want to tell you the story about how Allen and I met, diary. I'll start off with the background.

There were some things I never expected as I look back on my past. One does not become a somewhat knowledgeable mage just overnight. Like everything else it takes time, effortless and endless time, the quintessence of our existence. Even though I trembled at the start, I found the courage to embark with my fellow people after the troubles of the past. We never expected that whole "crash landing" thing. Well, I was just a little girl when it happened, and all. But I suppose life tells you that, expect the unexpected. Allen would tell you that. Nicholas would tell you that. Elirina would tell you that. I'm still a skeptic, though. A skeptic about that whole "destiny" thing, about that "fate" thing.

You see, since I'm a mage and all, with all that arcane learning jibber jabber, I've come to just know that there are two sides to the equation. Reactants that yield products. Logic yields understanding, while destiny yields uncertainty. I know what _you're_ saying. You think destiny would offer answers. But it _doesn't!_ The future, regardless of visions or hunches, or even goals... cannot predict tomorrow as easily as we can predict today. It's just impossible. Because life is unpredictable! Hmph. Well, no matter what I think, Allen and I are matched nonetheless by the believers, Nicholas and Elirina. I suppose in the beginning of a relationship, you don't denote your happiness to fate. You just treat it as a coincidence. But over time, you do realize that as you fall in love with that person, that special one, that maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was meant to be that way. Maybe your paths were supposed to cross. _Maybe_.

I'm still a skeptic, of course. Regardless of my head over heels behavior towards my silent lover Allen, I will still tell you that our meeting was just coincidence. He'll probably tell you the same thing. I guess it's about time that I explain that coincidence, right? Well, here goes! ... Eh, it appears I'll have to do it some other time. Allen walked in and wants to talk with me about something. That's code for "Let's do it." Or of course, he really might want to talk...

Slightly bewildered,

Elysia.

**ξ**

Hello again Diary!

So back to what I was talking about before Allen wanted to talk about our trip to Stormwind. Now, apparently he's going to reenlist himself in SI:7. I enlisted in the Argent Dawn a few years after my "graduation" from mage training. In the time between my graduation and my enlisting, I traveled between the two continents Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, just to meet people and to see how others lived their lives. I stumbled upon a city known as Stormwind, whose people were recovering after some Scourge invasions. Apparently there were some weirdly huge necropolises outside the gates, and ghouls were attacking citizens. What was also shocking to hear was that it was happening to all the major cities on both of the main continents. Inside the pearly white stones of Stormwind, I met Daemier who was a sentinel of Auberdine. Daemier was a tall, well-built female Night Elf with shoulder length aqua blue hair and the usual elven markings on her face. She was quite rowdy and ecstatic about her adventures, and she was thrilled to have met me in one of the Stormwind pubs one evening. We hit it off after some chats and we spent time with one another, and decided overall that we should enlist in the Argent Dawn together.

The whole "Argent Dawn" topic came up when I asked her about the recent invasions, and she explained how the Scourge were the minions of the Lich King. In my sheltered years of living on Bloodmyst Isle, I had only known bits and pieces, rumors if you will, about the terror of the Lich King and the undead might of the Scourge. But Daemier stressed that the numbers were ultimately limitless because the Scourge were simply the lost souls of heroes and citizens of Lordaeron. She told me that she was heading to Lordaeron, which was renamed "the Plaguelands" because of the destruction of the land. She also lightly touched upon her own reasons for traveling to Stormwind. Apparently some scandal occurred between her and another Night Elf man. Apparently sentinels weren't supposed to get into relationships. She left due to the accusations.

"Oh yes, I'll return one day. Most certainly. Once things settle down." She would always remind me. "They were probably just jealous. Arenious and I were pretty secretive about our meetings, but I guess some silly old crone caught us one night in the midst of it. She didn't get a good look at me, which is why they were only accusations. I left because I was getting bored of Auberdine anyways. I took the boat to Menethil Harbor and just traveled my way down the continent until I hit Stormwind. Arenious still writes to me from time to time, but I'm sure he's moved on, unfortunately."

"Really? So quickly?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Well Night Elves live for quite a long time," she laughed; it was an obvious litotes, seeing as how she was hitting around 877 years of age. "As much as we would love to be loyal, it's not uncommon to see people moving on."

"I don't know, call me old and such, but I don't think I could do that."

"Sure. I'm just waiting for that 'special one.' I suppose. I don't really care what kind of man he is. Most elves are pretty picky, but I don't know. I really don't care. Being outside of Ashenvale and Auberdine was kind of like a culture shock at first. Now, I'm so used to seeing the whole spectrum of men. There's something for everyone."

"Yeah, that's a definite axiom."

When we weren't talking about men or our pasts, Dae would go on to talk about her plans of traveling to the Plaguelands to help the Argent Dawn. I decided after a few months that I would travel with her, and I would enlist with her. She was so excited when I told her the news. She couldn't wait to start heading out. After making a prodigious amount of plans, and after gathering a plethora of supplies, we finally were able to find our traveling legs and head out from Stormwind. She traveled with her frostsaber while I traveled with my horse that I purchased from a breeder at the Eastvale Logging Camp just outside the city of Stormwind. I was disappointed to be leaving the beautiful and grand city, but more pressing matters were pushing us forward, to our destination. Dae and I exchanged pasts entirely over the course of our trip and one evening in Hillsbrad, only a day's ride to Chillwind Camp, I asked her what the Scourge were like.

"Well, I've never really met one before, Elysia."

"Well, duh!" I laughed at her jest yet continued, "I'm serious. Are they really as menacing as the world makes them out to be?"

"They're undead minions. They certainly aren't going to look like you or me."

"But do you think they have thoughts? Feelings? Or do you think they're just empty?"

"Probably empty. Why would a crazy maniac like the Lich King give his slaves the ability to choose slavery in undeath or freedom through death?"

A grim statement indeed. I agreed and we both fell asleep, and we arrived in Chillwind Camp the next day in the afternoon. It was raining unfortunately, but we were able to make it to the camp despite the heavy fog and ridiculous downpour. I never was a fan of rain. It bothered me. I preferred sunny, bright skies. But of course every time I complained about the weather, Dae would reprimand me and tell me that rain was a blessing from the goddess Elune. I'd told her that rain didn't fit into my equation of living and battling, since I was a fire mage. I digressed and argued that there was no point in throwing around fire if it's just going to be dosed before it gets to your enemy. Of course, that was when she would say, "Well, maybe you should learn some fist moves for when rain rains on your parade."

Of course, my scrawny little arms weren't much for a fist fight. I figured that in that situation, I would probably miss the receiver in a fist fight and would instead stumble over a stupid pebble or something, giving the enemy victory. Dae would laugh and roll her eyes, calling me a silly casting magus.

We walked into the Argent Dawn camp soaked ten fold into our armor, drenched beyond all means because of our persistence in arriving in the Plaguelands before sunset, before all the ghouls and demons would surely be out and about, doing their "demonically undead" chores and rituals. We found a recruitment officer who asked us several questions then told us to talk to another man in the camp who wore an ebon colored mask and had blonde hair. We were told that he was one of the higher ranking officers in the Argent Dawn, and he could help assign us with beginner's duties that would start us off easy. Dae and I were radiating with excitement by then, because we traveled many miles to aid the cause of the Argent Dawn. We looked around the camp for the man after we tied down our mounts. After several minutes of searching we finally found the man we were looking for. The recruitment officer said that his name would be Commander Allen R. Storne. He didn't sound too commander-ish to me.

"Oh Elysia, you're hopeless. He sounds like a very _handsome_ man."

"Bleh, he's probably some old man who's seen some things, and done some stuff, _you know?_ Like one of those old men who start to lose themselves after awhile." I folded my arms and looked around the camp, frustrated. "We can't even find him. I bet he's off in the outhouse, or going on about his war stories, or something−" But suddenly I was rushed from behind and I felt chilly steel placed against my neck, unwelcoming and threatening. I yelped and felt a cool blade press against my neck painfully. My left arm was pulled behind my back, held in place by a firm hand. Everything seemed to blur as I freaked out and panicked inside my head. Time seemed to slow down and my breathing felt shallow. I wanted to pass out, but something inside of me clicked the next moment later. I suddenly thought to myself, _Don't give up_. And so I didn't. I mumbled under my breath for fire to churn in my left palm and I soon released it seconds later, before my attacker figured out what was going on. It quickly released me and moved back agilely, swiftly moving out of my line of sight as I turned around. It was gone.

The stunned expression on my face mirrored the confused face of Dae, who could only raise a brow and try to shrug it off. I looked around and only saw the other Argent Dawn officials working and talking quietly with other members of the camp. We were about to shrug it off nervously and continue looking for the Argent Commander before I was rushed from the side and was pummeling towards the earth. I crashed against the earth and suddenly felt the same, chilly blade against my throat again. However, this time I was pinned against the earth by a man with dirty blonde hair, an ebon mask covering the lower half of his face, and pale, murky gray eyes staring down at me fiercely. He wore leather armor unique to that of a rogue mercenary which was rough and unpleasant against my thinly robbed body. His muscular body was pressing against mine and I felt like I was going to start wheezing for air since he was crushing my chest. I continued to look from his eyes to the dagger at my throat to the second and third daggers he held at his waist to the people who were crowding around us because of the commotion. He was also wearing an Argent Dawn tabard, the one with the huge star on a dirty white background.

"Err..." I breathed out heavily, "Excuse me, but _you_ don't happen to be the Commander? Commander Storne?"

He didn't say anything, but he did nod. He backed off and stood up, not offering to help me up. I first caught my breath and brushed the dust off my robe.

"You've failed your first test, mage."

I blinked and looked up, meeting his eyes. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You caught me off guard!"

"Not every battle is going to be a _fair_ one." He spoke in a stern, unwelcomingly cold voice. Just as I was about to get up, he knocked me back against the ground with a quick kick to my head, tossing me a few feet away from him. My head began to sing in agony and I crashed against the ground roughly and painfully. Daemier flinched and told the masked commander to stop it, moving to come close to me, but he quickly pointed his dagger her way, and only said, "Stay out of this."

"But you're going to hurt her!"

He ignored her cries and only glared at her silently. He turned his attention back to me, and I was getting up again, my hair loosely falling out of my pony tail. I was glad, because I was starting to shed those embarrassing tears of helplessness. _At_ _least_ he wouldn't be able to see them. Least, I thought so. Yet again, just as I was about to start getting up, he quickly kicked me in the stomach and I groaned in pain. I felt torturous blood trickle from my lip as my insides lurched in rapid tremors. I closed my eyes and clutched at my stomach.

I stayed hunched over staring at the ground in horror. I couldn't believe it. I was giving up already! All my training was fluttering out of my mind and I quickly needed to conjure up something at least to throw him off. I heard his footsteps crunching the earth next to me and I didn't think. I felt something churn in me, some dire need to not let this rogue, this commander, win that easily. I mumbled under my breath for fire to come to my palms. Once he was a foot away from me I quickly lunged towards him and pressed my burning palms against his tabard, hoping to catch him off guard. However he caught my wrists and was holding me still. I glared down at him and our eyes met in a violent manner.

"Better," he spoke with a condescending tone. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He nodded as he let my wrists go, and I stood up slowly and wearily. I glanced at Daemier whose eyes were hazed with concern. She rushed over to me and was about to tell the commander some very _"unpleasant"_ words before another man from the crowd stepped in between myself, Daemier, and the commander. He was an older, decorated marshal of the Argent Dawn as well, and he smiled gracefully in my direction before turning his attention fully to Commander Storne, who was several inches taller than him.

"Storne you really need to stop being so predictable. Every time a new recruit walks in here, you decide to mess with them, by the Light! You're always scaring them away when the Argent Dawn is looking for anyone who's willing to help. You always get carried away, m'boy. At least give them a day or so before you test them."

Commander Storne glared at both me and the marshal before sighing. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Heh," he mumbled and he quickly walked towards me, nodded once, and walked off to his own tent.

Once the masked rogue was out of range, the marshal walked up to Dae and I and apologized repeatedly for the commander. "I'm so sorry, miss. He gets a bit carried away...unfortunately. I'll order him to apologize to you personally. As much as I appreciate his reckless intuition and knowledge of battle, I wish he would treat the new recruits a little gentler! It's not like we are going to send you out immediately, fresh and not knowledgeable of what you are getting into. He always acts like he's ripe for battle. He's an old SI:7 agent, and as much as I appreciate his enthusiasm, I fear it can be displayed a little rashly. Again, I am truly sorry."

"It's... alright." I frowned, looking to Dae, who nodded slowly in reassurance. "We still would like to enlist, sir."

"Certainly, we appreciate all the help we can get. I am Marshal Reynaldo Falstaire. I will show you to an empty tent for you both; it is simple means, but it is the life of the army."

We both nodded and Daemier somewhat smiled. She was quite eager to be here, but unfortunately her days in the Argent Dawn were somewhat limited. You see, diary, she was slain mercilessly by Scourge commanders one day, a year after we enlisted into the ranks of the Dawn.

My time to continue writing this is short, so thus, I must end this entry on a sour note. I will probably write when we are inside the pearly white walls of Stormwind. It seems like it has been years since Allen and I were inside the city. I remember it all so vividly, and I am looking forward to being able to spend some time walking with Allen amongst other city-goers in peace, visit a few vendors, fish a little. You know, simple pleasures.

With love,

Elysia

* * *

A/N: Took forever to just give in and post this. It's the intermission. I'll probably look back on this frequently, off and on. I've lost a bit of inspiration and I've been distracted, but I'm just posting this in order to let you all know I'm still alive, and that this isn't dead.


	12. The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own World of Warcraft, Blizzard owns it. All characters mentioned are my own however, and my plot and storyline is purely mine._

* * *

"Oh, Allen! You're horrible! Give me my diary back. I swear to the Light, I'm not afraid of shoving a fireball up your ass! You know I'll do it!" Elysia whined, trying to get her journal back from the man whom she claimed to have feelings for. If you had walked in and looked in on these two, you would have wondered if they were even friends. Although they were in love with one another, they seemed to be in a heated, almost violent argument. I guess that was because they were talking about shoving fireballs up gods know where, and saying things about incapacitating or inebriating the other in their sleep.

"We'll see. You know what they say, though. Sapped chicks can't say no."

"Oh Allen! You're a horrendous fiend! Give it back! I'm warning you!"

"'Dear Diary: Today was a boring day, Allen started to..."

I laughed, running a hand through my hair. They were a strange pair. But their voices seemed to trail off, as I walked slowly through the hallway of the Blue Recluse tavern and inn. I yawned, stretched, and looked down at my armor. It was far different than what I had worn during my travels to the Outlands with. Eli always joked that I wore "masculine dresses."

"Yes, Nicholas, I wear the pants in this marriage, you realize that, correct?" She would jab as she laid sprawled out over me, poking and prodding at my chest with that ever so unholy smirk of hers.

I always would laugh and grin, shrugging. "If I'm correct Eli, it's a metal skirt."

"Oh! That's no skirt! It's far more powerful than just some flimsy skirt! It's a kilt. Like what the Wildhammer Dwarves wear. Kilts." Of course, whenever I started Eli on a tangent, she usually wanted to go on and on about it for several minutes, usually when we were making love. I would gently try to get her to return to the task at hand, and she usually did when my clues clicked in her head.

You see, Eli and I were now in Stormwind. Allen was able to create a suitable disguise for Elirina, with the help of Elysia's arcane abilities. There was not much that needed to be done entirely. Elysia used her magic in a way that Eli's eyes were dimmed and changed in hue, to a stark and poignant blue, like that of normal Quel'dorei. Elirina wore her usual armor, plate mail armor of crimson, gold, and a murky grayish-white, and black that covered a black leather undersuit that prevented chaffing and discomfort. Despite my time in the Outlands, in the Black Temple, I continued to wear the armor that was gifted to me by Illidan. There was never an inclination (that was brought out into the open at least) that I would tell Elirina entirely about what had happened there while I was in Illidan's grasp. I cannot say I despised those months; they were intellectual and somewhat (and disturbingly) inspiring for me.

But as I stared down at the floorboards of the tavern in which we stayed, I felt a strange burst of longing and helplessness; I recalled upon the tomes that I read, the magic and power that flowed through me willingly and effortlessly. It was a strange recollection, and I feared I would lose myself in such memories, had it not been for footsteps approaching me. I almost did not even recognize her when I looked up and met brash, harsh, and chilly blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing, Nicholas?"

It alarmed me greatly that this woman knew my name. "W-what? What are you? Who are you? How do you know my -"

"Your memory seems to be flailing about; shall I rattle your brain for you? Or are you too lost in your own thoughts to even watch where you are going."

"You're foolish; I've never met you before. I don't know who you are."

"Then rattling your brain seems like a wonderful idea."

I was being entirely honest with the poor woman; it was the truth, I had never seen her before, yet she claimed to know me. She stood slightly taller than I, with luxuriously well-kept white hair. Her face was sullen, decayed somewhat on her cheeks, and her brows were furrowed together with disgust and a sense of hopeless betrayal. Her pale grey hand reached out towards me, quickly rushing to clench at my throat. I was in such a state of shock that I failed to back off, to avoid her groping hand. Her fingers were frozen, stiff, and I believe I heard a cracking noise when they clasped around my throat. She pulled me up off the ground, suspending me with her strong arm in the air. I looked down at her, grimacing and struggling to speak.

"You don't remember me, Nicholas, because I have died since we last spoke in the Hinterlands."

"What..." I strained to state, my voice falling dramatically to a whisper. "What in the fel are you... talking about? It's been years since I was last in the Hinterlands."

"Yes; you are right. It was quite a long time ago. More than ten years, at the least. Your mother would not be able to remember either, I see. But regardless, I promised that I would joggle your memory." She seemed to smirk as she pulled me closer to her. As I was unwillingly pulled towards her, I was able to note that her eyes briefly flashed a dull, aching red. Her hair was wiry, misted with frozen slush. She was wearing heavy armor, surely adding a good hundred pounds to her frame. Her voice itself was coarse and bitter, and I was worried I would be crushed against her. I was not fearful, not by any means. I was moreso worried about what it was she wanted me to remember. My memories of my childhood in the Hinterlands were so burned and charred by now, that I feared my own memory logs were merely ashes and dust by now. Certainly she couldn't be serious.

Yet, she continued to pull me closer to her, until I was hovering only a few inches from her face. She released my throat, letting me drop to the ground before her. I landed on my feet, and I would have staggered backwards had she not firmly gripped me in her arms now. "It is not surprising that you cannot remember. You were so little. I was such a spriteful little thing, so many years ago. You could hardly keep your eyes off of her; she was like a living doll."

"What in the gods are you talking about! You're a raving lunatic. I've never met anyone who even faintly looked like you!" I cried out in a hushed voice. I looked at her up and down, confused and startled still. She looked at me now with a look of horror and abrasion. I noticed that she was now speaking of herself in the third person, which confused me even more. I must have stricken a bitter chord, for she now was losing some territory and power over me. Her grip loosened on me, and I was able to push myself backwards, away from her. "Damnit, speak woman! Do I look like a historical textbook! Do I look like I've retained enough details and memories to recall every single person who was dared step into my life!"

I was furious now at the foolish woman who smelled of death and decay. She looked like a Deathguard of the Forsaken; withered and tired, but with the iconic hatred of the living.

"Don't you have a name?"

"She... she can't remember her name."

I refrained from retorting with sarcasm or bitterness, and I stared at the woman attempting to jolt my own memory now. "Well, how do you expect me to remember it for you... her, whatever, it is you call yourself? I do not even recall what you're... she's, damnit I don't even know! What the hell are you talking about? I lived with my mother in the Hinterlands, yes, but secluded away in the mountains above the Wildhammer stronghold."

"Yes, she recalls that... She has not yet even managed to remember her own name, but I know that she remember yours. I can see you in her memories, Nicholas. But it is like watching it through someone else's eyes. You are such a tiny thing. Hardly even three. You talk simply, she recalls, talking as if you proudly know every word of Common; you think you're a human dictionary. But I do not hear your voice. I see a young girl, but it cannot be her nor I. You must understand how lost and confused she and I are. You are Nicholas. Nicholas Archavon, correct? You must know her! I know you do!"

"What did this young girl look like?"

"She has long blonde tresses, tied up into braids..." the woman was straining to remember, and one of her dark plated hands was clutching at her head now, "she's short, with a broad smile. She seems to fancy you, to enjoy your company. You and her run around chasing a dog. You both are happy. I see you running away, hardly even half my height, carrying the brown dog back to your home. But then someone else appears in her memories. A man. A taller man, taller than you. I think he's your brother. But you don't see him since you're running away. He's so much older than you. He's hiding amongst the trees and bushes, crouched down like a lion waiting for his prey. He sees her, this woman who I know is her, and he finally pounces onto her. He showers her with a stream of kisses, holding onto her tightly. G-gods... this woman's memories are strange. His mouth moves, but I can't hear what they are saying! It's horrid! She's so plump and soft, nothing like me! She's got the most beautiful eyes... amber colored, gentle and warm. Oh, she's like fire in his arms. But this cannot be me! It must be her! Don't you see! She's alive and well..."

"And what are you? ... you are wretched, and reek of death?" I did not mean to sound so harsh with the woman, but I was becoming confused myself. "Are you..." And I couldn't even think of her name. The woman was right. I had been so young that naturally I would not be able to remember. Childhood memories were like that, simple and fluid, falling away into a sift and siphoned away to be replaced. "You... err, she is a past friend of my brothers?"

"I believe so. Oh, Nicholas! Surely you must know where I can find him for her, this man in my mind! But it cannot be my mind! Where is he, what is his name? I cannot even remember his name."

"His name was Daniel. Daniel Archavon."

I frowned, and the woman's face seemed to brighten up briefly. Her lips curved into a dark and almost sickening smile, with her decayed cheeks flushing a bright blue. "Oh... yes, that's right. I can hear it. I can hear his name in my head. I can now hear her -" she nods, staring off at nothing, staring at probably a wall, but as I watch her I notice that she seems to be growing more jovial. "Yes! Oh, that's his name! I can hear their voices now. His name is Daniel. Daniel Archavon. Oh, they are best friends. This woman and Daniel! He... he leans over and whispers into her ear, 'Amalia Petrovna, I am eager to make you my wife before I leave for battle.' But she shakes her head, frightened and confused. 'Go to the battle! Why are you leaving, where are you going? Why are you doing this now?' 'I must leave you. I joined the military to be with my father. He will train me, my love. You must wait for me.' But she doesn't wait. I see it later. New visions in my head. She is with another man, this Amalia. Oh! His name was the key! Daniel was the key to it all now, I see it, yes, yes! I see it, I see it! I see her! Oh, she is so beautiful, Amalia. I wish I knew why she was in my head, though. Amalia is with a new man though, in these new visions. They are married, with children. I see their house in a cottage up North. In Lordaeron, I think. That word. Lordaeron, it echoes in my head like it's a disease upon me. It hurts me, aches at my bones. 'Amalia,' her husband says one day, 'We must leave here, I must leave here. They are coming. Do you want our children to starve? The food is running thin. Those monsters are coming. They will take you in the night, my darling. I cannot let them. They will ruin us. They will ruin our home. And the children, think of the children, my dear. You cannot let them starve. The food is running thin, the crops are gone, the animals are dead and diseased. It is spreading, it will kill us all.' But Amalia is a lunatic. She screams and shakes her head, rushing to her children. She cries, 'No! No, I cannot let them take me. I won't leave here. You cannot make me, Jonah! I love this land, this is all I have. The Light will protect us, don't you see! King Menethil, the Silver Hand, all of them! Don't you believe in the Light? The Light will shine upon us and give us its grace. Oh, Jonah. Don't you believe!' But she does not understand her husband's woe and claims. She runs upstairs, carrying her two youngest children in her arms. She locks herself in her room; her children are screaming, crying for help and for their father. 'Shh, shh, my babies. We will be fine here, they will not get us. We are safe here. In this house, guarded by the Light. The Light will save us.' But this woman is confused and lost. Her husband bangs at the door, begging for it to be opened. His wife does not listen, and the children grow louder and more frantic. 'Shh, shh, my babies.' She says to them, rocking them back and forth in her arms.

"And in another vision, I see the same woman. Her eyes are sullen and dull, empty and lifeless. Her lips are parched and dry. Her body is thinner. She is clutching at a tiny, lifeless body. There is another tiny body next to her, at her feet. It is a little boy. His lips are parched and dry too, and he raises his head to look to his mother. 'Momma, p-please mamma... can't we g-go...' but the boy is so tired that he can hardly speak. His eyes droop as he speaks. 'Momma, I'm so hungry. C-can't we...can't we go outside?' But she yells and cries weakly, shaking her head. 'No! We cannot! They will get us. This is holy ground, we are safe here. Your father will protect us. The Light will shield us.' But the boy starts crying. 'Momma, Clara's dead, ain't she?' He points at the body in her arms. 'She is not dead! She is taken by the Light. The Light saved her. Are you mad? You are a bad child! You are horrible and cruel, and you disgrace the Light! How dare you say such things! She is with the Light now. The Light saved us, the Light is punishing the evil! Your father was evil. He left us to die. Look at Clara! She is so happy now, look at her! She smiles with joy in her sleep! We will be there soon, don't you worry m-my son! They will not get us.' And the vision starts to become blurry. I see the woman sitting there, her head against the closed wooden door. But I hear a crash, and the boy at her feet screams. The woman starts to pray, with tears streaming down her eyes. 'The Light is my grace, I do not falter. The Light is my shephard, I shall not wait. The Light is my strength, I shall not die. The Light is my joy, I shall not cry.' The boy starts shaking and his eyes are shut tight. He clutches onto his mother's leg, and his mother yells at him. 'You stupid boy! Pray, pray to be forgiven for doubting the Light! Why can't you be like your sister! You foolish boy! The Light will purge you!' Another crash is heard, with heavy footsteps echoing in my vision. I hear a sinister laugh, and the door is kicked inward, easily snapping in two. Amalia screams and cries out for the Light to save her. But the man's is not a human being. No, he is a walking corpse. There is not flesh on him, nothing but plate armor and bones. He carries a sword in one hand, a bloody axe in another. There are tinier creatures at his feet, and their eyes are wide and yellow. 'Attack them, my comrades.' The beast states, and the vision becomes bloody and gruesome. These fiends feast upon Amalia's flesh, tearing and ripping at her body as she lives. The boy is eaten quickly, his screams becoming hallow and empty as his life is drained from him. Amalia dies quickly too, painfully. And then this vision ends."

I stared at the woman before me, my eyes wide and horrified. I nodded, and I watched as this ghostly woman looks up at me, heart-broken. "These visions make my chest heave so much. I cannot breathe, but I think about them. This little family, and the boy! Oh, the boy! It's so horrible. I cannot bear to tell you the other visions. They make me hurt so much."

I nodded, fearful of what to say. "Yes... well, what was it you wanted?" It was a silly question to ask, but I was dumbfounded with her haunting visions. I knew somewhere inside of me, that this was Amalia Petrovna, my elder brother's summer love from Wildhammer stronghold. But something had gone wrong in her past, horribly wrong, and now she was a walking corpse. "What happened to you, though. What happened to you, not Amalia?"

"All I know for certain is waking up one day in a frozen citadel. There was a man wearing a heavy piece of plate-mail armor of his head. He was staring down at me, nodding at me. His eyes were a ghostly blue. They did not chill or frighten me. He said in a broken and altered voice, 'It is safe now, the master will stifle your cries. You were raving in your sleep. We do not sleep anymore, but you were unconscious.' He then took off his helmet, placing it down on the ground next to the bed in which I lay. His hair was grungy, dirty, and grey. 'Do you know who you are?' 'No.' I stated, sitting up and clutching at my body. 'Good. It is better that way. You are a soldier now.' That was several years ago, I believe. I do not understand time anymore. It is all one blurred day, one passing week. That vision feels like it happens repeatedly every day."

I had little idea of what she was talking about. But I nodded politely and was about to guide her out of the inn's hallway. "Listen, we should talk about this-"

"No! I will not burden you any longer. I must be going. I did not mean to speak to you for this long. I must leave. I can't be seen. I just wanted to hear from someone who may know who I am."

Before I could reply, she turned and quickly began to walk off. Her heavy steel boots were so loud that they rung in my ears. I watched her go, and I ran a hand through my hair. It was an odd experience, I almost wondered if I had imagined it or experienced a hallucination. "How... very odd."

She was soon out of my sight, leaving the building altogether. I turned and made to go downstairs as well, hoping to see Elirina. I would not be seeing my father until later that evening, and I wanted to speak with her. Unfortunately, Elirina was not downstairs in the tavern portion of the inn, and I sighed inwardly. I was somewhat fearful of her running about the city, but she insisted that everything would be fine. I regretted to admit that I wanted to keep a close eye on her; purely out of my own anxiety, and because I wanted to spend with her. I walked up to the barkeep and asked if he had seen her, my wife wandering about.

"Yes, I believe she left earlier today while you were asleep. She was draped in a long black cloak, and she had placed the hood over her head. She wanted me to let you know that she was to be gone for only a few hours." He laughed, a bit heartily. "Exotic little lass you found; I've only seen a few Quel'dorei in this city. They do usually reside in the mage tower. Does she study the arcane?"

"No, she's a paladin. She..." I coughed, remembering that her kind had stolen the Light. "She's a crusader, I believe."

"Oh? Does she work with the Dawn?"

"No, she doesn't. Our traveling company does, however."

"I see. Well, best wishes to you for finding her. I'll be receiving dinner orders shortly. It's nearly three o'clock."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind."

I turned and made my way outside. I immediately took a deep breath, and I shrugged off whatever worry I had boiling in my stomach. "She's just off, walking about."

My apprehension quickly faltered, dismissing itself and falling away from me. I smiled, lifting my head up somewhat. What had I to fear? Maybe my meeting with my father, but surely nothing else. Elirina was well disguised, Allen and Elysia and done a good job, most certainly. Thus, I meandered through the various grassy and cobblestone paths about the mage quarter, looking at the various shops and wares inside. I saw a shop entitled _Ancient Curios. _My own curiosity struck me, primarily because I saw a plume of smoke trailing into the air from inside. As I approached, I heard a soft voice speaking out, inquiring about one of the goods being sold. I heard a man's reply, apparently the customer was inquiring about a dragon's egg. I raised a brow, my own curiosity intensifying at the idea of seeing a real dragon's egg. I walked up the path leading inside, and surely enough I saw a draped figure leaning over a counter, peering down at something. The figure was lithe and slender, the cloak reaching to about half-way down her legs, stopping at her knee. I saw a plated metal skirt another, glimmering crimson and gold in the sunlight that peered through a nearby window.

"Is it real? Is it really a dragon's egg? How did you acquire it?"

The man smiled politely, leaning his elbows against the counter as well. He adjusted his spectacles with one hand briefly and replied, "A dwarf came in here several weeks ago, telling me that he had been told by a friend that I buy all kinds of wares, and sell them freely. Now normally, I sell only items of arcane use. Never have I sold a living creature before. When the dwarf carried it in, I was stunned and extremely eager to purchase it off of him. He was somewhat reluctant to give it away, but told me that he could not take care of a little whelpling, once it hatched."

"Ah, do you know the breed? The flight?"

"I believe it is something known as a 'proto-drake.'"

The woman nodded her head, and I leaned against the doorframe watching Elirina with a playful smirk on my face. "And what do these drakes look like?"

"Well, when the dwarf came in, I asked him the same question. I knew my customers would wonder about it as well. He showed me outside, and there I saw the broodmother! It was a huge beast, with a large scaley wingspan. Several yards, at the very least. It had golden eyes and huge teeth. It roared so loudly, I was worried my neighboring shop-keeps would be frightened by the noise! It's back scales were an auburn, burgundy color while its belly scales were the same color as its eyes. Amber. Apparently these drakes are from Northrend."

"Oh! Northrend. I have heard of the continent. Though, I have never traveled there. I've been staying in Theramore, you see. I have only recently traveled to these Eastern Kingdoms since the fall of Quel'Thalas."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I listened to Elirina's lie. She turned her head around, her eyes a bit wide and stunned when she heard me laugh. "Oh! Nicholas. I had no idea that you were awake and wandering about."

"Yes, I saw the smoke outside-"

"Oh! Darn it, excuse me miss!" The shop-keep interrupted, scrambling to go into the back-room. We both heard a shriek and heard the sound of melt dropping to the ground.

Elirina gasped and looked towards me briefly, before turning her head back and calling out, "Sir, sir! Are you alright? We heard you shriek, as well as the sound of instruments falling."

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." The man called out to us as well. "My cauldron just boiled over a bit, and some of the liquid inside spilled out. I accidently burned myself on the scorching lid."

Elirina looked towards me again, and I shrugged. "I'll go check up on him."

"Alright, do you want me to go back there with you?"

"If you'd like; I'll see if I can tend to his burn."

I followed her back there, into the man's inner portion of his shop, and we saw him clutching at his palm that was wrapped in a damp cloth.

"Sir! You should have called out for help, I know somewhat of medical treatment."

"I'm... I'm fine, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the attention of the dragon's egg, and forgot to check up on the little thing's bath, that's all."

I raised a brow and asked, "Bath?"

"Yes," the man replied as Elirina knelt down and took the man's burned hand. She looked over his palm, seeing the ruptured and blistered flesh. "Ow! Ow! Careful, careful!"

Elirina nodded, muttering an apology. She clasped her hand around the man's hand, holding it gently. She whispered some words under her breath as her own hands became a bright white, glimmering in the faintly-lit room. "Shh, shh. It'll be alright in just a few moments. It may feel strange, but that's the Light working to take care of your wound."

The man sighed in relief, swallowed hard, and shut his eyes briefly. "Yes... ahh... thank you, miss. You surely are..." he trailed off, opening his eyes again. He seemed to be at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, his eyes wide and his face somewhat flushed. "Forgive me, that was a strange experience. I've never felt so warm...err, nevermind. The bath," he then addressed me, and he nearly hiccupped with fright, as he saw my own expression "the bath is for the dragon's egg. I did some research once it was brought to me, and I discovered that dragon's do not hatch for several months. They need to be kept warm, in moist conditions. The egg's is submerged in this water, here, for a least an hour or so. It simulates and replaces a mother's own warmth, when she lays next to the eggs."

"I see."

"Er... my apologies again, miss. I didn't mean to sound so forward." Elirina and the shop-keep stood up, her hands falling back to her sides as they parted. "Is this... ahh, your uhh..."

"My husband."

"I see, my apologies again," the shop-keep brushed his hand again, feeling the area where his burn once was a few moments ago. He looked across the room, eyeing me. He seemed to notice the burn scars on my face, and he sighed in relief as if he feared a far more frightening situation if the hot water had touched his face."I can't thank you enough, miss. My hand feels multitudes better."

"It's no problem," Elirina stated, and she turned her head to address me. "Nicholas, do you want to go to the market with me? I was going to look and see if I could get something special for dinner, tonight."

"I'm... ah, seeing my father today, tonight actually."

"Oh... well, of course, I understand." She briefly glanced over her shoulder, smiling again beneath her hood. "Alright, we'll leave you to your dragon egg. I hope it hatches soon!"

"It should hatch soon, miss! I'll let you both know when it does hatch. May I get your name, sir?" The shop-keep felt around him, looking for the nearby table with some loose parchment ontop. "Ah, here we are. What's your name, and how should I contact you?"

"We're staying at the Recluse. Nicholas Archavon and..." I stated, introducing myself. Elirina looked at me, cautiously across the way. She seemed to be telling me with her eyes that it would not be best to use her real name, in case it was splattered around in whispers and mentioned often by the guards to be on the look-out.

"- Anissa Archavon," Elirina finished for me, substituting her sister's first name for her own. "It's been a pleasure, sir. But we must be off."

"Yes, of course. Please, feel free to stop by again," he stated as he scribbled down our names in messy handwriting. "I'm always open in the daytime and during the week."

Elirina walked over to me and latched her hand around my own, pulling me out of the store. "That was quite interesting."

"Yes, I've never heard of such drakes, my father may have seen them before if they originate from Northrend."

"You'll have to ask him about your travels to Northrend."

Our conversation stilled as we walked about the mage quarter, heading across the canal bridge into the trade district. The district was busy, with crowds of people pushing and moving about, scurrying to the vendors who in return were eager to sell their wares. There were people of all shapes and sizes, and I watched as Elirina's eyes went wide with interested and curiosity. "My! This looks as lively as a day in Orgrimmar," she whispered up at me, her voice hardly audible amongst the loud and busy streets.

"You're welcome to sit with me, and meet my father tonight, Elirina, if you would like."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"It's up to you. I haven't spoken with my father in several years. I don't know what to expect. I would appreciate it greatly if you were there... to... ahh, well, keep me company. To hold my hand underneath the table. I don't know how this will turn out, but I would appreciate your support."

Elirina eyed me for a few moments, thinking about it. "If you don't think he'll see through my disguise then I don't see what harm it could do."

"That shop-keep was fooled, I think you will be fine." I sighed and that ended our whispered conversation as we walked through the streets, observing the vendors quietly. Some people turned their heads and raised their brows at Elirina, intrigued at the sight of a Quel'dorei woman. Though their eyes moved away in a moment's notice, falling away and returning to the wares of the vendors. We had a few hours before I would meet my father that evening.

"Have you seen anything that you're interested in?"

"Oh, some jewelry here and there, some treats... some nick-nacks, you know. It seems that different wares come to different cities. I have never seen some of these items before." She pointed to a huge gnomish device that was being sold at one vendor. "I don't even know what that is."

I shrugged, and thought on it. "Looks like some kind of... flying device."

"Oh how very peculiar!"

I smiled and kissed Elirina's forehead, and my hand moved away from her hand, in order to wrap around her waist underneath the cloak. I blinked when I felt smooth skin instead of plate armor underneath, primarily in her stomach and waist area. "Elirina! Are you not even wearing a -"

She turned her head, rolling her eyes. "I'm wearing clothes, you silly fool! I'm wearing a leather chest-piece, it's more suitable for practice and training. It's a collection of leather pieces held together with straps and snaps."

I stopped and pulled her aside into a nearby alley, and I pinned her back against a cool stone wall. Elirina raised a brow, staring at me with a perplexed expression. I looked into her azure eyes and smirked deviously. "Wearing this kind of thing... heh, it's a good thing we aren't in the cathedral district..."

"Oh, grow up! I'm a young woman, and this armor is purely practical. I'd like to see you practice hand-to-hand combat against a training dummy wearing heavy plate-mail. You can't be agile in that bulky tin can!"

"No, no, I respect your sexuality - err, I mean, you're practical decision to wear this armor." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at me. I pushed away the opening of her cloak and saw the armor she described. It was a series of buckles and straps that help up her chest firmly, with plenty of support. Her stomach and part of her abdomen was exposed, her torso entirely bare until it reached the belt that held her plated skirt up. I lowered my hands and placed them on her hips, looking at her with a wide grin on my face. She blushed in response to my expression, unabashedly stricken by my behavior in public. "You are simply abhorable, Nicholas. Looking at me like that, in public! Tsk, tsk tsk."

"Oh, my dear, I could care less what everyone thinks of us. We won't be staying here for long." I leaned in and began kissing Elirina's neck, mumbling playful words of encouragement to her. She took in her breath sharply, gripping the cloth on my shoulders.

"Nich...Nicholas, we can't do that here...what if someone sees us?"

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. I'd rather not bring attention to us," I took Elirina's hand again and began to pull her further into the secluded alley-way until we were far enough away from the main road in the trade district. We stood in the small alcove in between two buildings, and once we were entirely secluded, I quickly got to work. I opened my mouth briefly, but couldn't think of anything to say. I stared at Elirina half-hungrily, half-cautiously. Of course, she stared back with a serious look on her face.

"Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh? You mean looking at you like this?" She asked, and her lips curled into a smirk as well. "I'm just thinking... you know, about how the Light you are going to take off this plated skirt in public."

"Hmm... that's a serious and rather important question. Is it hard to put back on?"

"Somewhat." I laughed and kissed Elirina's cheek again, put she pulled against me, and moved her head so that we were kissing each other. I lowered my hands again to Elirina's hips and I squeezed gently, my thumbs drawing light circles on her abdomen. She pressed her lower half against me, and I felt my own cheeks simmer. Elirina pulled away to catch her breath and she raised a brow. She drew one finger over my cheek and she laughed again. "My, someone is already so hard," she stated casually, grinning as her hand reached down to rest at my own stomach. "What will you do, I wonder? You poor thing. Whatever shall you do?"

I glared at her for a brief moment. "Teasing me like this..." I laughed again, and I took her adventurous hand and dropped her further, so that she could feel the bulge there. "You're free to do whatever you want."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting some kind of voyeuristic thrill out of this."

"Who said I was getting a thrill?"

"Well, no offense, but I think it's obvious."

"Oh that, that's just... a... uhh..." I shrugged, kissing her forehead again. "That's just you know, a flesh wound, or something. You did this, you take care of it!"

"So demanding! And pointing the finger at me? How could you! How dare you, you infernal imp!"

"If that's your attempt at a warlock joke, it's falling somewhat flat."

"We'll see just how you respond after this."

She gently pushed me back, pinning me against the opposite wall across from us. I blinked and watched as she worked at opening my robe apart, untying the strings that held the crimson robe together. Once the robe was entirely open, Elirina dropped to her knees and looked up at me briefly, winking up at me. I trembled as she licked her lips greedily, and I knew what was coming. Her hands began to tug at the netherweave breeches I wore, undoing the ties slowly, almost too slowly for me. I watched every move Elirina made, and I was frightful that something would shake her out of the erotic trance she was in. She pushed my breeches down somewhat, only to allowing my member to appear eagerly at her. "Hmm..." she hummed, dropping her fingers to rest at the top of my shaft, lightly trailing down until they reached the very tip, only to rise up again and down again. I looked at Elirina with need, eagerly awaiting the moment where she would truly begin.

Elirina seemed to be able to read my mind without even raising her head. She was about to lean in and draw it into her mouth, when there was a sudden crashing sound nearby, and she jerked back suddenly in surprise.

"What was that?"

I blinked and looked down, having not heard anything. "W-what?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"I heard something," she looked up at me, sighing. "I...I'm sorry, it gave me a fright, that's all."

"Ah... I see." I ran a hand through my hair, looking down at her. She looked frightened and somewhat alarmed now. I quickly tucked my member back inside, embarrassed now as well. "It's alright, we can save this all for later. You just turned me on a bit, that's all."

"I'm sorry."

"Love, don't be." I offered her a hand once my robe was tied up again and presentable, and she smiled nodding. She took the offered hand and I hugged her tightly. "It was kind of spur of the moment, anyways."

"A little, yes."

"Look, how about I take you to the cemetery, if that's alright. Or would you rather meet my mother some other time?"

"Maybe... some other time, let's just walk around the city some more. I would like to meet her, but I'm afraid I'm just a bit jittery at the moment."

"Of course, it's probably getting late anyways."

We walked out of the alley hand in hand again, but there was a noticeable flush on her cheeks. I laughed and squeezed her palm gently, and we walked off in the direction of the cemetery.

**ξ**

"This is her grave, Elirina." I pointed down to the gravestone standing before us, a frown hanging on my face. She knelt down and sat in front of the stone, folding her arms in her lap. She tugged at my robe, and I sat down as well next to her. My mother's tombstone rested beside the lake that framed the Stormwind cemetery, and upon arriving at the stone I was stunned to see that someone had already placed flowers upon her grave. The stone to the right of my mother's was Daniel's "tomb."

"And that's Daniel's... ah, tomb I suppose?" She asked, pointing to the stone to our right.

"Yes, that's his. Though, I suppose there is nothing underneath all this grass and rock, six or so feet down. I... to some degree, I'm still stunned that there really isn't a body down there, resting peacefully besides our mother."

"You never know, Nicholas." She whispered, reaching out and squeezing my hand. "Illidan could have lied to you. Have you ever thought about that? Illidan could have been manipulating your attentions, purposefully drawing out your anger and disgust at both Daniel and yourself when we were on his dread-temple's roof."

I squeezed Elirina's hand back, unconsciously clenching my jaw tight. I felt my body tense up at the thought of Illidan and Daniel, and it caused me to shake my head in fury and shame. "Heh! Daniel... I still can't believe it. How foolish I was to think that he was a hero. He does not even deserve to rest here, next to my mother if Illidan's words are true. He deserves to be called a traitor... I'm no patriotic man, Elirina," I growled, staring at my brother's gravestone, "but he deserves to have his body burned at the stake for treason!"

A sigh escaped her lips and she stared at me closely, eyeing my behaviors. Birds chirped around us, and the cemetery was full of life besides our conversation. But the sweet songs of the Spring did nothing to ease my mind, and I refrained from calming myself. I felt fire singe and lace the palm that was being held by Elirina, and I noticed her recoil backwards, slipping her hand away from mine due to the rising heat. "Nicholas, I do not mean to play demon's advocate... but, think on it unfortunately," she stated matter-of-factly, "are you not any better than Daniel?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Elirina?"

"Well, think on it, as I said. Nicholas, you have committed similar crimes now. Have you forgotten already, now that your father has cleared your name, starting you with a fresh tablet of stone? Nicholas, be reasonable with the dead. Daniel is a traitor, yes, but you are as well. We both are. You and I. You've married a woman of the Horde, and I've married a man of the Alliance. Such factions, as you know so well, are hated mortal enemies of one another. I'm simply reminding you of our place in this world. You've dealt with Illidan in private and crucial matters before we were reunited. You cannot forget about it! You let yourself be further tainted by Illidan's powers, and you let yourself be injured and scorned by that half-elf demon monster! You unknowingly served the beast that worked alongside your brother, you unknowingly killed me-"

Nicholas turned to be, gripping my hand again fiercely. "And you know damned well that was purely unknowingly. I would never do that to you again. I'd never harm you again. You know that, Elirina."

"Yes, Nicholas... I know that, I trust you." I saw that Elirina's eyes were defiant and somewhat distanced from me, surely for her own protection. There was a trace of sorrow and fear laced in her eyes, that I was barely able to pick up on as I listened to her continue speaking. "Your people, the Alliance, already have a strong distaste for the Legion's arts, you could call it, of raising and summoning demons, of working with fel magic, and of dealing with beasts of the nether. It is beyond surprising that you are even allowed into this city with your past."

"Elirina, you do realize that although warlocks are scorned and not trusted amongst the ranks of the Alliance, that some are chosen to work for the blue and golden cause. Really, must we go on about this? Don't you remember? We're both loyal members of our own factions, regardless. I've done my time serving the military for the pursuit of what I was told was justice; Elirina, you can't blame me for calling someone else a traitor. I know what it takes to be a traitor, and although it sounds like I'm being a hypocrite, I'm just putting someone on the same level as I. I'm not saying I'm any better than Daniel." I looked down at my mother's grave and I scowled with disgust. "My brother and I are of the same blood. We inherited the same features, the same spirit, and the same idea as my parents. I cannot say what went wrong with us. But whatever the hell it is, it's damn corrupting everything I've ever known. My father had it, Daniel had it, I had it. I... I met a woman today who once was a friend of my family, and an even closer friend of Daniel's. She... she was different. Extremely different. Not even living, anymore. Her memories are torn and fragmented, and she was telling me of the visions that she sees, what she does not realize are her own memories. She was corrupted as well, her mind was torn asunder when she was alive, and it's ruined now in some kind of... undeath!"

Elirina listened patiently, letting me get out whatever it was I needed to say before turning to look at Daniel's gravestone. "Un...undeath, you say? You mean she was Forsaken...? How?"

"No, she was not a Forsaken woman. She... she was fuller, I suppose you could call it. There was some plague rot to her, a stench that raised itself upon her frame, but she was wearing dark, heavy plate armor. It was probably the most fortified armor I've ever seen before. Her hair was as white as snow, with ice flakes on her scalp. Her cheeks were sullen, rotten almost. Even her voice was fragmented and different. I never knew her well in life, I was quite young. Daniel would remember her, probably. But her voice was so... it was like hearing my fel guard speak, instead of a young woman speak."

"That's strange, exceedingly strange." Elirina frowned, but did not immediately reply further. She lifted her head to look up at the sky, lost in thought. The hood fell away from her face, and I saw her hair, disguised by magic to appear a pale blonde, and her unusual azure eyes were wide and contemplative.

"Where did this woman say she resided in life?"

"Lordaeron, I assume."

"Yes, Lordaeron. What is now the Plaguelands." I nodded in reply, and she continued in fragmented phrases, trying to explain her own thoughts to me. "We'll have to ask Allen and Elysia, surely. Even better, we must introduce this woman to them both. They served in the Argent Dawn, as we both know, and they may be able to decipher why this woman is... well, alive and undead. It is even more confusing as to how she is even in these pearly white walls. I am stunned that Varian Wrynn, your ever so stubborn leader of the Alliance, would even allow such hideous creatures to lurk within _his _glorious walls."

"Ah, Elirina, you're starting to sound like a full-fledged woman of the Alliance, with _that _talk."

"Don't get too excited, you know how I'm nearly boiling over with pride for the blue and gold lion I so valiantly serve."

"Well, to be more fair and accurate with your story, love, wouldn't you be more willing to serve Proudmoore, before Wrynn?"

"I suppose you're correct; but my knowledge of Alliance politics can only go so far. Thrall does seem to fancy Proudmoore over Wrynn, anyways. Though, I've never really seen Thrall in person. Sylvanas, the Dark Lady, seems to hate both of them equally, and Lor'themar is too busy stopping the advancing Amani Trolls and Scourge to even be concerned about 'he said she saids.'"

"See, you know plenty more than I do of politics."

"It's all I've heard from gossip and whispers through the military."

"Better than nothing."

Elirina nodded, a slight smirk forming upon her face. "Well, this conversation surely has taken a peculiar detour. Were you going to introduce me to your mother and brother, or were you going to sit there like a dumbfounded idiot?"

I laughed and grinned as well, gesturing towards my mother's gravestone. "Elirina Archavon, meet Mina Archavon, my mother."

Her eyes turned to look down at the gravestone before us, and she smiled softly at the flowers before the stone. "Someone's already been to see you, Mrs. Archavon. I wonder who it could be."

"It was probably my father."

"Ah yes, I suppose that's a rational assumption," she briefly flashed her eyes towards me, though she overall maintained her gaze at the grave. "Your son is a spitfire, Mrs. Archavon. Sometimes I wonder if I can properly handle him. I wonder, does he get that from you, or from your husband! I shall hopefully find out tonight, what his father is like."

"My father?" I looked at Elirina, narrowing my eyes somewhat. "I've told you about my father before, hopefully... ah, well, I don't even know what to suspect. It has been many years. It seems like a rush of memories are flowing back into my own head. I've told you before about her funeral, my mother's. My father showed up for her funeral, but not Daniel's." I raised a brow, pausing for a moment as a thought popped into my head. "How strange. I just thought of something. I wonder, do you think he may have known about Daniel's true fate? Do you think that's maybe why he did not show up, because it was a disgrace? A strange... turn of events, I suppose?"

"Nicholas, I cannot say. There's a multitude of reasons why your father may have not gone to Daniel's funeral."

"I suppose that's simply just how it is."

Elirina leaned over me and placed a hand on Daniel's gravestone, trailing her fingers over the writing. She read the words aloud. "Here lies Daniel Archavon, a warrior like his father. Died valiantly in the arms of Justice, and rose to join the Light where he always belonged."

I snarled at the words, "He does not even deserve to rest here, next to my mother. It's all his fault."

"Nicholas, don't say that," Elirina stated, frowning. She moved her hand away and took my hand again, squeezing gently. "He may have made some foolish and reckless decisions, but as I said, it apparently runs in the family. You each have a reckless and stubborn desire to fulfill your ambitions. You made some decisions that may have not been the wisest and most profoundly inspiring, but you each must bear it on your respective consciousness. Whether you like it or not, you have to make do with what you have."

I nodded slowly, listening patiently. I kissed Elirina's cheek as a breeze moved against us, and the nearby trees swayed gently. The sun had moved in the sky as we rested there next to the two gravestones, and it was now shining upon us more profusely. "Hm. We should have a picnic here sometime, I think it would be a lovely change of pace. Don't you think?"

"Sure, we can tomorrow. I need to get ready to meet my father. Did you want to meet him as well tonight?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you think it would be a wise decision?"

"It's up to you. The mage who opened the portal to Stormwind told me that I would meet my father on this day, at night, in Stormwind's keep in the military room."

"Oh, the keep?" Elirina asked, turning her head to look over the lake in the direction of where the keep stood. "Maybe it isn't a good idea, with so many military officials and guards there. Unless I go with Allen or Elysia."

"It's up to you. I trust you'll be fine, I trust that you wouldn't do anything reckless like I would."

Elirina smirked, flashing me a devious grin. "You never know. As you said, you're still somewhat loyal to the Alliance. I may just sneak into this military sanctum and change some coordinates, or something. My heart will always lie with the Horde. Don't let these eyes deceive you one bit."

I chuckled and stood up, stretching briefly. "We'll see. I think sometime before we leave this city, we have to train together. Perhaps we could even have a fair and friendly duel against one another. You've piqued my interest, since you mentioned earlier you've been practicing."

"I couldn't let my body forget its purpose: combat awareness."

"Of course, how could I forget!"

"Actually, when I was staying at Garadar, Mort'agu's husband showed me some tricks with a blade that I would like to try out. If I don't go with you to the keep to... ah, 'spy,' then I'll be at the training dummies. You'll surely hear my battle cries throughout the city. I may even scare some of the other warriors training there!"

"Just don't get too excited," I warned gently. "Stay somewhat undercover, is all I ask."

"I know, I know, Nicholas." She stood up as well, hugging me tightly. I wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll see you tonight, at the Recluse. Don't chat with your father for too long. There are some other matters I wanted to discuss with you."

"Of course, I'll try to keep track of the time."

Elirina placed the hood over her head again and began to walk off. I noticed that she was not carrying a weapon on her, though I did see that she was digging into a small satchel at her side as she walked off, pulling out some leather gloves and sliding them onto her hands. I glanced down one more time at the gravestone, letting out a hallowed sigh before I turned and began walking to Stormwind keep in the opposite direction of Elirina.


End file.
